Lunam et stellas
by MichaelaJessica
Summary: Slightly AU. It is the same events but with added extras to see where it takes everybody. New feelings, new adventures and new drama.
1. Lannister's And Stark's

**Welcome :)**

Hi and thanks for reading this. This is the first time I have written in a very long time so be nice please. Any tips and constructive criticism is welcome. Okay so this is going to have quite a few OC's in this so be warned. There is a reason for that. I apologise for the first couple of chapters but hopefully it should get better as the story kicks in. There will be updates on my profile if you want to go there and you can request or ask questions and I promise to get back to you all. If you see any mistakes just let me know.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Lannister's and Stark's**

The early morning sun shone in through the window creating a glare. The sleeping girl groaned, rolling over, as the sun hit her face. Her black hair was stretched out behind her across the white pillow. Briar sighed and flopped onto her back. A slow smile started to stretch across her face. She was fifteen today. She squealed in excitement and hopped out of her bed. Her maids helped her get washed, dried and dressed.

She thanked her parents for the gifts over breakfast and found herself sat in the parlour with her older sister, by one year, Natalia. They looked nothing alike when it came to colouring. Briar took after their father and Natalia their mother. Briar had black hair and brown eyes whereas her sister had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. However you could tell they were sisters by how they acted and their face structure was exactly alike. They both had the same cheekbones, lips, and nose and eye/face shape.

The only other difference was that Natalia was a little bit more on the curvy side. "Happy name day sister." Natalia said. She could see the excitement upon her baby sister's face. It was in her eyes. "What are your plans for the event?" This made Briar frown. "Mother and father are sorry to not be able to spend the day with you. They promised to make it up to you tomorrow. Apparently you get to choose what we do tomorrow. Whatever you wish for."

"Really?" Briar was now excited again. The two girls spent a lot of time with their mother but their father was always busy so it was strange, and a little bit disappointing, she wasn't going to be spending her name day with her mother. The day after was better than nothing so she would take it and leave it with no complaints. Natalia nodded her head before looking back at her book. "I think I will go see Robb today then."

The eldest girl smirked. "Oh."

"What? Why did you say 'oh' like that?" she demanded. Her sister ignored her making her scowl. She was quick to anger; one of her many flaws. "Natalia! Answer me?"

"You sound like a spoilt brat. Did you know that?"

"Ugh, fine. Will you please answer me… and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Briar said sincerely.

"I just meant that it is obvious you have a thing for Ned Stark's eldest that is all." Briar flushed an unattractive shade of red. She sputtered. "That's deeply unattractive." She remarked, once again going back to the book.

"Just… that's not… I mean… I do not!"

"Wow." Natalia laughed finally putting the heavy book down. "You should see your face right now B." Briar looked at her lap and a silence filled the room.

"You like the bastard." Briar suddenly said with a smirk but Natalia wasn't smiling.

"Do not call him that. Ever." She said in a deadly voice wiping the smirk off of her face. Briar paled. She knew that Jon Snow was a soft subject for her sister. Her sister had made friends with him when they were very little. She had fallen over and scraped her knee resulting in some tears. She was five at the time and Jon six. Jon then found her and managed to stop her crying before helping her to his father who got her healed and patched up in no time.

From that moment on they had become best of friends and done everything together. Training, learning, playing… everything. They had a very close relationship and even though Jon was close to his half-brother Robb, he was closest to Natalia. She hated the way Lady Stark treated him because he was considered a bastard. Well, it wasn't truly the reason why she hated him. It was more due to the fact that he was a constant reminder of the betrayal of her husband.

"I'm sorry." Briar whispered with her head hung low.

"It's alright. But never call him that again." Natalie responded calmly. "He may be defined as a bastard but he most certainly is not one." Briar simply nodded her head. She felt terrible. "Now smile. It is your name day you should be happy. Now run along and go find Robb." Briar suddenly smiled and stood.

"Thank you for my gift." Briar said before practically sprinting off to find Robb. Natalia sighed – her sister was right. She did like Jon but she knew that it was never going to go anywhere. She knew he didn't return those feelings for her. Briar spent around ten minutes trying to find Robb. She finally spotted him near the training area. He was helping Bran, along with Jon, with his archery. Sansa and Arya, his little sisters, were probably off at their sewing class.

She knew Arya, who was eleven, hated it. She much preferred to be out fighting and causing mayhem. Sometimes Briar joined her. "Robb!" she called as she neared them. Robb turned to her with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her when she was close.

"Happy name day. Fifteen!" he exclaimed as he picked her up so her feet were a few inches above the ground. She laughed.

"Yes, thank you."

"Your gift is still in my chambers. I didn't know when it would be that I would get to see you." She shook her head.

"You didn't need to get me anything." He smiled softly and brushed her hair back.

"I know that but I wanted to." They smiled at each other and Jon rolled his eyes at the way they were looking at each other. Why they didn't just tell each other how they felt was a mystery to him. Everybody could see that they liked each other but they were, or seemed to be, too scared to telling each other. They went back to helping Bran who seemed to be struggling.

After a few more tries Bran started to get more and more frustrated. Jon grabbed hold of his shoulder and bent down to his level. "Go on, father's watching." Everyone turned to see Lord and Lady Stark who were stood watching from above. "And your mother." Bran notched another arrow and took aim. Briar felt rather bad for him – he was trying his best. Bran let go of the arrow and it completely missed going over the target and into the trees.

The boys started to laugh making her frown. She was sure that if Natalia were here she would have scolded the boys for laughing at Bran. She was very fond of Bran and she was like his older sister. He always asked her to sing him songs, tell him stories and play with him. She was very protective of him especially considering Bran could be quite sensitive at times. Natalia had a way to make Jon and Robb listen to her; sometimes even Theon Greyjoy and he was unpredictable and a rebel.

She just had a way to make anybody listen to her. "And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Lord Stark called down to them making the boys shut up and stop laughing. "Keep practicing Bran, go on." It was nice to see him encouraging Bran rather than being put out that he couldn't do it. It was a lot of pressure for Bran.

"Don't think too much Bran." Jon said, helping now.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb instructed. He was stood casually with his arms folded across his chest. She suddenly realised that they were stood rather close. She flushed. Bran notched his arrow and aimed. He held it there for a few seconds and just as he was about to let go an arrow whizzed past his ear and hit the target dead on the centre. All their heads snapped to the right to see where it had come from and Briar grinned seeing that it was Arya who was the culprit.

The small brunette grinned and curtsied just before Bran chased her and the boys started to laugh. "Quick Bran! Faster!" Robb and Jon were shouting towards Bran who was chasing his older sister. Briar decided to help Robb and Rickon with collecting the arrows back. As she turned around she couldn't help but think _'I'm glad Natalia is not here right now'_. Lady Stark was glaring down at Jon for no reason what-so-ever. There was a limit to how much Natalia could be pushed when it came to Jon and she was very much closing in on her limit.

Sansa sighed quietly as she sat down in front of her mirror that was placed on her dresser. She tilted her head as she looked upon her reflection. She looked to the door, through the mirror, as she heard it open. It was Lillian – her personal handmaid. Sansa couldn't help but be extremely jealous of Lillian due to her beauty. She had pure white blonde hair that reached the middle of her back in soft waves (yet she always had it in a bun so it wouldn't get in the way when she was working), pale skin but darker than most girls due to working outside sometimes and bright blue eyes – the same as the sky on a clear day. Or even the ocean.

She was only fourteen years old but had a woman's body. Well sort of. She still had growing to do in the chest area but she was definitely bigger than Sansa who was a year younger than her. Despite the envy she felt she didn't hate her; she couldn't they were too close for that to happen. She had known Lillian since they were little – way before she became her handmaid.

Lillian gave her best friend a wide smile as she walked in the room. Sansa smiled back. Despite Sansa thinking Lillian was more beautiful than her, Lillian felt the opposite. She felt she paled in comparison to Sansa who had fiery red. That was something she loved about her friend. Her red hair was beautiful and soft to the touch. And even though they were only a year apart Lillian had already bled. Sansa had not.

Lillian brushed out Sansa's hair and let it fall down her back. Sansa sighed pleasantly. She loved her hair being played with. Especially when it was Lily because she managed to get her to a point when she felt she was in total bliss and nothing else mattered in the world. Lily did everything for Sansa. Most of the time impromptu. She would do anything for her friend without question. Mainly because she knew, despite her being a lowly servant, Sansa would do the same for her.

Sansa had her respect and loyalty and it would never waver. After some time of relaxing Sansa she had to leave – she had other work to do.

* * *

Jon had left. Not literally but he had gone with his father and brothers (Robb and Bran – also Theon was there who Jon disliked) to witness an execution. Apparently some young man had been on night's watch on the wall and had abandoned his post, but now he had been caught. She hadn't seen Jon all day and the only reason she knew about the execution was because her little sister came back not so long ago and told her. She had been informed by Robb because they had been planning to spend the rest of the day together but now that was cut short.

Natalia laid her book on the table beside her bed and blew out the candle before shifting to lie down on the bed. She closed her eyes yet it was some time before sleep took her. The next morning as she was eating breakfast she heard a knock on the door. She decided to answer it herself. She smiled upon seeing Jon's face. "Oh my god!" she suddenly squealed making Jon smile. "Where did you get it?"

Natalia hesitantly moved forward to take the adorable pure snow white direwolf cub from his arms. She stopped and looked up at him. He nodded his head and allowed her to take him. "He's called Ghost." He told her and launched into the tale of how they came upon the cubs after the execution and how he managed to persuade Lord Stark to allow the Stark children to keep them since they represented their house. His was apparently the runt of the littler which is why Theon suggested that he keep it. Natalia bristled once hearing that but kept her mouth shut.

By this point they were walking side by side with the cub in her arms. "He may be the runt." She said looking up at him. "But he will grow up to be the best. And do you know why?" Jon shook his head. "He has the best master." Jon smiled slightly but said nothing. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"I'm glad I have you." He whispered.

"I'm glad I have you." She parroted before placing her head on his shoulder.

Lillian was just finishing up cleaning Sansa's room when said girl came rushing in with flushed cheeks. She could see that something had gotten her friend all excited and giddy. Lily laughed. "What has gotten into you?"

"The king is coming." Sansa exclaimed lowly before squealing. "Which means the prince will be coming!" Ah, now she knew what had her friend so excited. The prince. Sansa may or may not have had a thing for the prince for quite some time now.

"When will they be here?" Sansa's expression suddenly darkened.

"I think a month. It may be longer than that if they get delayed."

"Well no need to get all down about it." Lily said trying to cheer her friend up. "At least they are coming and you will have your chance to see the prince. I am sure he will love you." It had done the trick.

"Really?" Sansa was rarely insecure about herself but when it came to the prince that security and confidence about herself all went out the window. She could see why. The prince was known for having tantrums for not getting his own way or throwing fits for not liking something. Well, so she heard. She had been told this by the boys – Robb, Jon and Theon.

"Why should he not?" she asked rhetorically. She was being serious though. Sansa was beautiful so why should he be displeased by her? "You are beautiful, talented, smart, well mannered…" Sansa smiled at her in thanks. Lily always knew what to say. She was thankful to have her as her friend. "Not to mention you are incredible." That was one word to sum her up. Lily smirked at that. There were plenty others too. Sansa chucked a pillow at her head as though she knew that she was thinking causing the older girl to start laughing.

* * *

Robb tried not to grimace as he was getting shaved. It was absolutely freezing and all three of them (himself, Theon and Jon) were topless so they wouldn't get dirty or any shaving foam on them. "Why is your mother so dead-set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon asked.

"It's for the queen I reckon. I hear she's a secretive mink." Theon sneered as he leaned upon a wooden pole.

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick." Robb remarked. He remembered telling Lillian about him and his ways but she refused to listen to him which he found quite shocking. She said until she met him she was not going to make a judgement upon him as that would be highly unfair.

"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick." Theon remarked. Jon rolled his eyes. It was always sex with this guy. That was one of the reason he disliked him. That among many others. Robb stood up when he was finished.

"Go on Tommy, shave him good." He said pushing Jon forward. "He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." Jon frowned as Tommy messed with his before starting to cut it. He couldn't help but think that what Robb said wasn't true.

Lillian walked into Sansa's room to see her looking like a headless chicken. It was rather amusing. "There you are!" she exclaimed when she saw the blonde. "The king and queen… and the prince are about to arrive. You need to help me get ready!"

"Come on." Lily said immediately and set to work. She was done in record time and Sansa hugged her tightly before running off to go to her family to greet the king and queen. Lily sighed and plopped down on the edge of the bed. She wouldn't be going. She was just Sansa's handmaid. There were some servants going obviously, but not her. After some time she heard the commotion outside and her curiosity got the best of her. She walked over to Sansa's balcony which looked down directly to where everyone was. She had a great view and it was a perfect spot to watch people. Not in a weird way but she could easily see what was going on right out in the courtyard any time she liked.

She could see the Stark family all stood together however Jon was stood behind them – probably Lady Stark's decision. She didn't understand it. He was still family. She didn't like the way she treated him. Jon was an honourable and decent young man. Not to mention handsome. She could also see the king getting down from his horse before approaching the Stark family who, along with everyone else, were down on their knees.

She spotted a flash of blonde and realised, even from the distance, that it must be Prince Joffrey. He was dismounting his horse. Joffrey sighed before turning away from his horse to face forwards. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep for a nap before the feast that was undoubtedly going to be held in honour of their arrival. He ignored the eldest Stark girl for now when he spied something. A girl.

She was leaning on a balcony looking down upon them. He couldn't exactly see what she looked like. All he could see was white blonde hair piled upon her head. Even from this distance he could tell she was quite young and toned. His father's voice echoed in the back of his mind but he paid no attention to him. He was too tired. His mother walked over to his Uncle Jaime.

"Where is our brother?" he faintly heard her say to him. "Go and find the little beast."

* * *

Kielie looked up at the ceiling from her bed were she was spread out like a starfish. She felt trapped. Not as trapped as he little sister Daenerys must be feeling but trapped none the less. She needed to stop this wedding. The beast may not have chosen her little sister, more like accepted, yet but still. She knew her sister was scared and did not want this to happen. She wanted to marry for love – not because of her brother forcing her to.

Kielie was the eldest. Surely it should be her duty to do this not Dany's. She sat up and sighed. She had run out of time anyways. He would arrive with some of his men today to say whether or not he agreed for Daenerys. She stood up from the bed and got changed. She slipped on a simple light pink dress before brushing her blonde hair and braiding it and pushing it over one shoulder. Her hair was extremely long – it went to her hips.

She found her siblings and they exited the palace and stood with Illyrios waiting for Khal Drogo to arrive. She could tell her brother Viserys was getting anxious and irritated. "Where is he?" he sniped then sighed.

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality." Illyrios told him. A few seconds past before the sound of hooves were heard upon the ground. A host of Dothraki came riding up and stood some feet away directly opposite. Khal Drogo wheeled his horse around so he could stare down the path and look at his, possible, future wife.

Illyrios started speaking but she had no idea what he was saying. It must have been their language. Her guess was he was greeting him and telling him who they were because he pointed them out one at a time. That was a big give away. Viserys voice pierced her mind. "Do you see how long his hair is? When Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated." Kielie raised her eyebrows at that. She hated to say it but she was impressed with that.

She froze suddenly when she looked back and locked eyes with the Khal but she could still hear her brother speaking. "He's a savage, of course, but he's one of the finest killers alive. And you will be his queen." That last part was whispered directly into Daenerys ear making her tense up. She didn't want to be his queen. Not now not ever. This wasn't fair!

"Come forward my dear." Illyrios told her and she took a deep breath before moving forward. She had barely moved three steps forward before Khal Drogo raised his hand as though to say stop. She did. She didn't understand what was happening. She looked at her sister with uncertainty. Khal Drogo said something and Illyrios frowned. "He doesn't want Daenerys to come forward."

"What?" Viserys spat. "Then what does he want?"

"Kielie." A deadly silence greeted them. "It is that or nothing." The Khal was sat there patiently upon his horse. His gaze not once leaving Kielie's. She took a deep breath before moving forward.

"What are you doing?" both her siblings asked making her stop.

"I'm doing this for both of you." She replied softly before carrying on walking towards the huge man upon the stallion. He stared at her for a few seconds before he rode off with his men. Her brother came rushing forward.

"Where's he going?" he asked with a hint of panic laced into his voice.

"The ceremony is over."

"But he didn't say anything. Did he like her?" Of course he had to, he thought furiously. Kielie was beautiful. Even more so that Daenerys and that was saying something. Everyone always complimented her on her beauty.

"Trust me Your Grace. If he didn't like her, we'd know." Kielie gulped. What did that mean? Viserys wasn't particularly happy though. He didn't want to marry her off, Dany was fine but not her. He frowned. It was wrong but he couldn't deny that she was truly something to look at. He scowled furiously and spun on his heel before walking a few steps away taking a deep calming breath. Right now he couldn't help but feel it was her fault. If she wasn't so god damn beautiful!

A little while later, after he had mentally calmed down some, they found themselves all walking in the gardens. The two girls were walking slightly behind holding onto one another's hands. Daenerys was still thinking about what her sister did for her. How could she ever repay her? How could she show her how grateful she was to her? She would have to show her every day. Then something occurred to her.

Surely she would be going with her sister and brother right? Or would she be left behind here. Panic started to rise within her and slowly started to consume her. She couldn't be left behind. Her sister was like her life-line! She needed her. Kielie squeezed her sister's hand tightly when she saw her eyes become wide and start to glisten with unshed tears. She didn't know what was going on in the girls head but whatever it was she didn't like it.

"When will they be married?" the girls heard their brother ask. They listened carefully.

"Soon. The Dothraki never stay still for long." Illyrios explained. Kielie bit her lip. She didn't even know what she was feeling right now but she had to stay strong for her baby sister. If Dany saw her breaking down she would too. If she was strong Dany would, at least, try to be strong too.

"Is it true they lie with their horses?" Viserys asked with grimace.

"I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo." Was the best answer he got. He looked back at Kielie for a second before looking back. That was a problem – he was always looking at her.

"Do you take me for a fool?" he said sharply. Kielie blocked them out as she walked. She couldn't bear to listen to her brother anymore at this precise moment. Everything was too much right now.

"I don't want her to be his queen!" she heard Dany suddenly say in a pleading voice. She looked so helpless. "I want to go home."

"So do I." Viserys laughed softly as he turned around. His eyes dropped to his sisters' intertwined hands for a quick second. "I want us all to go home. But they took it from us. So tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home?" Kielie hated to admit he was making a very valid point but the case still stood – he was going about the solution in a crude way.

"I don't know." Daenerys breathed softly, almost hopelessly. Kielie tightened her hold on her hand and she felt her squeeze back.

"We go home with an army. Khal Drogo's army." For some reason the anger struck him once more and the feeling of it being Kielie's fault came back. He walked over to her and stroked her cheek almost lovingly. "I would let his whole tribe fuck you, all 40,000 men and their horses too, if that's what it took." Her jaw clenched and he felt a little bit of satisfaction in that. He ran his hand down her arm – it was so soft. He stepped back and clenched his fist. He then kissed them both on the forehead before he walked away leaving both girls staring after him in despair, misery and anger.

* * *

Lily took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She had been informed that, along with Sansa, she would be Joffrey's personal handmaid during his stay here. Wonderful, she thought. "Enter." She heard Joffrey call. She took one more deep breath before going inside. Joffrey was sat on the bed seemingly doing nothing. There was a tub filled with water in the centre of the room. It must have just been brought before she arrived, she thought looking at the steam that was rising from the water.

Joffrey stood from the bed and walked towards her. He recognised her immediately. She was the girl that was watching from the balcony. He would recognise that hair anywhere and it was in the same style; pinned on the top of her head. She was a grey dress with boots. Basic, he thought. He scrunched his nose up at that. It was horrible and ugly. "Undress me and then help me wash." He ordered.

She slowly walked over before bending down to take his boots off. She then stood and started working on taking his tunic off and she paused before taking off his pants. She didn't dare look at him as he stood there naked not seeming to have a care in the world. She heard the water splashed and sighed in relief to know he was partially covered. Even if it was only by water. It was better than nothing.

She grabbed a jug and dipped it into the water before standing behind him letting the water run over his hair making it stick to his head. She watched as it darkened in colour and he closed his eyes to stop water going in them. When she finished washing his hair she then grabbed a cloth. She froze. She didn't really want to do this. The boys had told her a lot of things about the prince and she didn't really know what was going to happen.

She didn't really want to judge him as she had never met him. She felt it would be wrong of her to judge him simply off stories and rumours. Yet she couldn't deny she was extremely nervous to be alone with him, especially considering the situation they were in. She had only ever worked with Sansa doing the odd job here and there for Lord or Lady Stark. Never a male – not really. She hadn't seen a male naked so this was extremely awkward for her.

She braced herself and walked back over to him bending to her knees. She dipped the cloth into the water before carefully moving forward to wash his face. Once again he closed his eyes so no water could enter. Then she washed his neck and moved to his chest. Joffrey was only fifteen but for a fifteen he was quite lean. Probably from training, she thought. She kept her mind blank as she continued to wash him. Joffrey's eyes closed again but for a completely different reason this time.

When she was done she stood up but a hand grabbed her wrist making her eyes widen as she was tugged back. "Where are you going?" he demanded. She remained silent. She was slightly confused. "You're not done with cleaning me." She frowned becoming more confused. She was, wasn't she? He pulled her back and pulled her back to her knees. He pointed downwards and her eyes widened when she realised what he meant. He wanted her to clean his… well, she didn't know what to do. "Well? Why aren't you getting to work?" He started to scowl so she moved forward and dipped the cloth back into the water.

She kind of hesitated. How was she meant to clean it? Joffrey sighed looking at the expression of confusion, frustration and nervousness on her face. He grabbed the cloth from her hands. "I'll do it myself – this time. Next time you will do it." She slowly nodded her head. "Get towels to dry me." She quickly stood up and ran to grab some towels before running back to him. He was already out and just stood there, naked, waiting for her to return. He couldn't deny the flushed look on her face was amusing.

She tried not to stare as she dried him. She slowly handed him the towel trying to let him know that she wanted him to dry his more private parts himself. Also hoping to not get punished. His eyes narrowed but he grabbed the towel. "Next time you will dry me everywhere too. Now fetch my clothes that I will be wearing to the feast tonight." She quickly went and did as he said before helping him get dressed.

Since he was a boy his hair was a lot easier and quicker to do. For one it dried a lot quicker and there really wasn't much else for her to do it except make it look neat. When he was all ready she was about to leave and find someone to remove to tub of dirty water when her arm was grabbed. She gasped as she was spun around and pulled into Joffrey. Her hand automatically went to his chest in reflex. "Next time let's hope a lot more than cleaning happens hmm?" with that he dropped her arm and left her in his chambers flustered and scared.

* * *

 **A/N:** So sorry about the slow chapter (and probably the next one) but it was more just introducing the characters and opening up the story. I hope you liked it and will continue to read it. :) I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. I checked it but my laptop kept messing up and not saving stuff so if there are any just let me know and I will go through it. Thanks :)


	2. Red Hot

**Welcome Back!**

Hi again, I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I will be putting warnings at the beginning of each chapter if needs be. This is Game of Thrones so sex will we involved but I will warn you before the chapter and will find some way to mark it so you know where to skip to if you do not like to read that sort of thing. I just want to say I am a Jack Gleeson fan but I won't be changing Joffrey completely. He is still a sadistic prat who likes to get his own way. I am just going to try and humanise him in some way with the help of Lily. Okay, so thanks and on with chapter two! :)

Normal Text  
 _Dothraki Text  
 **Thought Text**_

 **Warning:** Sex (the mark to show it is started is the first word will be in bold - same with the ending)

* * *

 **Chapter Two **

**Red Hot**

Sansa sat with one of her friends rather close so they could hear each other talk over all the noise of everyone at the banquet. It was noisy, rowdy and crowded. Sansa hated to admit it but she felt insecure about herself. She had tried catching eyes with Prince Joffrey but he seemed highly distracted. Either he was looking at his plate of food, talking to his Uncle Jaime or looking around the room as though he was trying to find someone. She caught his eye once but he had a look in his eyes saying he wasn't thinking of her but of something else entirely.

She frowned. What did she do wrong? Joffrey sighed softly making his uncle turn to glance at him making him frown. Joffrey had been distracted all night. He was never usually like this. "What is the matter?" he asked. Joffrey looked at him with a frown. What was he meant to say? That he was genuinely disappointed that a pathetic little servant girl was nowhere in sight. He didn't think so.

Sansa didn't want to just do nothing. She had to make an impression. She steeled herself before standing up and making her way to the queen nervously. "Hello little dove. But you are a beauty. How old are you?" the queen asked softly.

"Thirteen, Your Grace." Sansa replied politely. Cersei couldn't help but compare the girl to her servant she had seen her with earlier. That girl with the white blonde hair was beyond beautiful. If only she wasn't a lowly maid, she would have made a wonderful wife for Joffrey.

"You're tall. Still growing?"

"I think so, Your Grace." Sansa responded lightly.

"And have you bled yet?" Cersei asked bluntly making Sansa feel slightly uncomfortable. She shifted slightly trying not to let it show.

"No, Your Grace."

"And your dress, did you make it?" Sansa settled for simply nodding her head this time. "Such talent. You must make something for me." Sansa smiled before going back to her seat. "I hear we might share a grandchild someday."

"I hear the same." Catelyn replied. Cersei couldn't help but wonder what her grandchild would look like if Joffrey copulated with the blonde girl. A soft smile graced her lips. That child would be beautiful, she thought. The smile dropped off her face knowing it would never happen. However she could already see that Joffrey seemed to be taken to her already – even if she was a servant. A mother knew these things. And she knew Joffrey. She had seen him looking at her when they arrived and she was on the balcony. She had heard she was his personal servant why they were here and ever since they had arrived for the feast she had noticed Joffrey seeming distracted as though he was looking for someone. Not someone – her.

"Your daughter will do well in the capital." She told Catelyn gently. "Such beauty shouldn't be hidden up here forever." Catelyn smiled slightly but felt saddened at this. She didn't want her daughter to go away. Sansa looked back up to where Joffrey was sat and finally caught his eye, for the second time, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, blushed, and turned to her friend. Joffrey let the smile drop when she turned away. He wanted to leave and go back to his room.

"Uncle Jaime?" he asked and turned in his seat. Jaime raised his eyebrows telling him to go on. "Can I be excused and go back to my room? I feel tired." He may have asked it but Jaime could see no matter what he said he was going to leave anyways. He nodded his head. "Do you think you could find that servant of mine to bring some food up for me and something to drink?"

"And which servant would that be?"

"I don't know her name." Joffrey said getting irritated. He just wanted to leave. "The girl with the white blonde hair!" He spun around and left before he could say anything else. He made it back to his room and took off his boots before laying down on the bed on his back. He closed his eyes briefly and he didn't know how long had passed before he heard a knock on the door. "Enter!" he called groggily. He must have fallen asleep. He looked up seeing the girl. He had to know her name.

"Food and wine, my Lord." She said quietly setting the stuff down. "I was told by Lord Lannister to bring this to you."

"What is your name?" he demanded. She looked up at him slowly before answering in a quiet hushed voice.

"Lillian."

"Lillian." He parroted. There was a slight silence. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen, my Lord."

"Have you ever been with a man?" Her eyes widened and she looked at her feet feeling incredibly uncomfortable with which way he was steering the conversation. "Well?" he snapped feeling angry she was ignoring him. She shook her head. "What about a kiss? Have you done anything with a man? Has a man ever touched you?"

"No my Lord. The most that has happened is a hug or hand holding." She informed him. "If that is all my Lord I will leave you to eat and rest."

"No that is not all and you do not leave until I command you to!" he said raising his voice. She flinched and stopped walking. She held her hands tightly together in front of her feeling nervous. Okay, so maybe what Robb said about Prince Joffrey having temper tantrums was true. He stood off the bed and walked to her, grabbing her chin to make her look at him. His eyes are so blue, she thought. She froze after that not knowing why she thought that. He was a couple inches taller meaning she had to look up.

"Would you like to?" he asked her softly in contrast to him yelling before. She frowned in confusion.

"Would I like to what?" she whispered.

"Have your first kiss?" Her eyes fell to the floor. Even if she wanted to have her first kiss, which she truly did, it couldn't be with him. That would be like a betrayal to Sansa. Joffrey sighed in frustration and annoyance at the look of concentration on her face. It was a simple question. "Lillian." He said sternly and her head snapped up to look at him. His sudden thought matched her earlier one. He couldn't help but think how blue her eyes were. "Answer the question."

"I… yes, I would love to have my first kiss but the thing is my Lord-"she didn't get to finish what she was about to say because his lips were suddenly on hers. Lily's eyes widened and she tried to push him off but he was stronger than her and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her back. A few seconds of fighting and she couldn't help but close her eyes and kiss him back. It was nice.

His mouth opened and she felt his tongue on her lips. She opened her mouth and it was a very strange feeling to have someone's tongue in your mouth. It wasn't until a few seconds later when she felt his hand cup her bum did she snap back into reality. She pulled away and took a deep breath. I can't believe I did that, she thought. Sansa. She betrayed Sansa; her best friend. Joffrey shifted feeling his pants were a little tighter than before.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lily cried confusing him. "I have to go!" Without further ado she sprinted from the room leaving Joffrey stood there on his own feeling more than confused as to what just happened.

* * *

Kielie had been pretty nervous since the wedding loomed closer and closer and before she knew it, it had arrived. So little time, she thought sadly. She was dressed in a blue silk dress – Daenerys in pink. She was escorted to where the wedding was being held. There was so many people and loud music being played. There was a circle where people were dancing and she couldn't help but gape as she saw women with their breasts hanging out.

The music stopped as she walked forward. She hesitated but was ushered forward by Illyrios. He gave her an encouraging smile before she walked past the circle and up the steps to where Khal Drogo was sat looking menacing. As soon as she sat everything started up once more. She tried to hide her stricken expression at all the fighting and fornication that was happening. To say she was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

She looked to her sister who smiled comfortingly. She tried her best to smile back as though nothing was wrong when in reality everything was wrong. The commotion down below seemed to intensify much to the horror of the two Targaryen sisters. In Kielie's mind this was all wrong. Two men were fighting, to what seemed to be the death, over a woman. Just so they could rape her. She took a much needed calming breath.

She was trying not to panic. Was Khal Drogo going to rape her? He seemed to be watching avidly not breaking his eyes away from the fight. She saw Viserys and Illyrios talking to one another. She wish she had some idea of what they were saying. She had been studying the Dothraki language with Illyrios. She didn't know much just a few words which could come in useful.

People started to come up and give them presents and she tried her hardest to be polite and not coil away at some of the things they were presenting her with. Suddenly a man, who was obviously not of their race, came up holding books. Khal Drogo greeted him. "A small gift for the new Khaleesi." He presented her with the books. She gingerly took them from him. "Songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms."

"Thank you Ser." She told him kindly. "Are you from my country?"

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island." He introduced himself. "I served your father for many years. Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful king." Kielie smiled softly at him which he returned before leaving. She turned to look at Khal Drogo yet he was still looking forward. If she had inspected closely she would have seen where he was truly looking – at Ser Jorah Mormont.

Two people brought up a chest and placed it down in front of her before opening the lid. A silent gasp left her mouth as she studied the contents. Surely this was not what she thought it was. "Dragon's eggs Kielie." Illyrios told her. There were three of different colours laid in the chest. "From the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful."

She slowly reached forward and picked one up to inspect it. Daenerys had wide eyes and was itching to look but she knew she shouldn't. Besides, her sister would let her look later. Viserys had a foul look upon his face. "Thank you Magister." She said breathlessly. She couldn't believe it. She smiled to herself. She would have to show Dany later. That reminded her of something. What was going to happen to Dany? She couldn't leave her behind. Maybe she could talk to Khal Drogo later on. After their joining. She was sure he would be more agreeable then.

She placed the egg back in the chest and it was moved just to the side. Two servant girls brought up a platter of foods and beverages making her stomach rumble. She hadn't realised how hungry she was. She ate some fruit, bread and meats. She had one cup of wine and then decided to stay clear of it and drink something that wasn't alcoholic. She decided she wanted to be sober and in complete control of herself the first time they… maybe she should drink more. She shook her head and got rid of that thought. No.

Khal Drogo stood and it was for the first time she noticed his height. He was very tall and well… muscular. It was everywhere. She gulped wondering how big he might be. She didn't want to be in too much pain. Illyrios motioned for her to stand too so she did. As soon as she was up Khal Drogo strode forward with clear and precise movements. The sea of people parted for him. She looked to her sister who had worry in her eyes but smiled warmly at her.

Kielie followed after him nervously trying not to trip. Everyone started to crowd behind her as she moved forward making her nerves ten times worse. Why were they following? Surely he wasn't going to take her with them watching? Was that their custom? She didn't know! Her breathing picked up and she felt light headed. She was petrified. She was not going to deny it. Khal Drogo had stopped next to two horses. Her eyes looked towards the beautiful white horse.

"She's beautiful." It was clear it was meant for her. "Ser Jorah… I don't know how to say thank you in Dothraki." It was one of the words she hadn't learnt yet.

"There is no word for thank you in Dothraki." He told her making her face fall. Well that maybe why she hadn't learnt it. She sighed. How could she try to tell him she was thankful for her gift? She felt huge hot hands grab her hips and her eyes widened in panic. She was suddenly lifted into the air and placed onto the horse. Her brother stepped up to her and grabbed her leg. He wasn't particularly looking forward to this knowing what is going to happen between his favourite sister and that savage but it had to happen.

"Make him happy." He said lightly but on the inside he was screaming. This savage was going to spoil her.

* * *

Lillian sat in her own chambers softly crying. She couldn't believe what she just did. She betrayed her best friend, but that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was that she liked it. Not betraying her friend but the kiss. She had liked it. She had been enjoying it until she felt his hands touching her. She didn't know what to do – should she tell Sansa? No, she thought furiously. It was never going to happen again and it was a mistake anyways so there was no point in hurting Sansa over it.

There was a sudden knock on the door. She sighed before answering it. She froze upon seeing Prince Joffrey. "My Lord." She whispered inclining her head. He pushed passed her and strode into her room. He turned to face her.

"Shut the door." He ordered. "Why did you run? Why did you apologise?" Lily had no answer for him. Well, not one she was willing to say. Joffrey glared at her. He didn't appreciate being giving the silent treatment. The next thing Lily knew she was pinned roughly up against the wall. Joffrey's face was very close to her own. "Answer me!"

"Sa-"She froze. She couldn't tell him because Sansa liked him. That would be wrong and she would feel like she was going behind her friends back; again. "I… I shouldn't have kissed you that was wrong of me. I'm just a lowly servant."

"If I remember correctly it was I who kissed you." He sneered at her pathetic excuse. "Not the other way around."

"Still, I shouldn't have allowed you to kiss me. What would people think?"

"Shouldn't have allowed me?" he repeated then laughed but it wasn't a real laugh. It was more sarcastic. "Who said you could tell me what I can and can't do, hmm?" Lily felt her eyes watering. She didn't like it. She didn't want to be here right now. She honestly felt scared. "And how could anyone know if I don't tell anybody? Are you going to tell anybody? Who are you going to tell? Sansa!" Lily's face fell. He knew her reason he just wanted her to say it.

"My Lord I-"she was cut off; once again. He had pressed his lips against hers and pressed her into the wall. She tried pushing him off but she couldn't deny he was a good kisser and she felt herself relaxing into the kiss for a second time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His tongue entered her mouth and they duelled for a few seconds but of course Joffrey won. He grabbed her hips and pushed his into hers. She gasped feeling him through the thin material of her dress.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and moaned. She pulled away when she needed to breathe. He kissed her neck a few times before pulling away. He kissed her cheek and smiled softly at her. "Our little secret." With that he left her standing alone.

* * *

 **Kielie** didn't want to be a coward. She was doing all this for her siblings - Mainly Daenareys. Her horse came to a stop and she was lifted off her horse and placed on the ground. She looked at her surroundings feelings confused as to why he chose to consummate their marriage here, on a cliff top. The scenery was very beautiful however - the sunset looking over the ocean. She was brought forward and stopped at a flat rock face. Her body started shaking.

She kept her eyes forward towards the sunset. She felt his huge hands run up her arms and down her back. The strap that was tied around her neck fell loose and so did the one around her back. The dress fell forward but she quickly grabbed it to keep herself covered. Khal Drogo grabbed it and pulled it down making her gasp as she stood there naked. He stopped touching her for some time but then she came to realise he was undressing himself.

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to think happy thoughts but that just did seem to be working. Maybe if she tried communicating with him. "Do you know that common tongue?" she asked yet her voice was shaking.

"No." he replied in a deep gruff voice.

"Is no the only word you know?"

"No." he said again making her confused. She just guessed he meant yes to her last question meaning the only word in the common tongue he knows is no. Just perfect. Maybe she could have tried to enjoy what was inevitably going to happen if he wasn't forcefully pushing her onto her knees. She bit her lip as her hands touched the cold stone. His hands grabbed her hips and she cried out as he suddenly thrust inside her. She wasn't ready for that. He didn't give her time to get ready for it and he didn't seem to be giving her time to adjust and get used to it before he started to thrust in and out of her.

She was in pain.

Her eyes watered but she squeezed them shut trying not to let them escape. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Maybe if she stopped panicking she could relax and the pain would decrease slightly. She was hoping that was going to happen anyway. She slowly managed to get herself to relax as she listened to the man behind her grunting as he brutally took her. The more she relaxed the more the pain left her but no matter what the emotional pain she held wasn't leaving her.

She hissed in pain as her arm scraped off the rock when she moved from the force of Khal Drogo. This definitely isn't how she imagined her marriage night would be. It wasn't long before he finished and emptied his seed inside of her. He pulled out and lay down on his back.

 **Kielie** rolled onto her back too. She looked up at the moon and the stars. They were so beautiful. "Khal Drogo." she said. She didn't even know how she was meant to address him.

"Drogo." he responded. She smiled slightly.

"Drogo." He smiled slightly nodding his head. She knew she might just be confusing him as she barely spoke any of his language but she had to try. _"You... mind... sister come... us?"_ She moved her hands between them and pointed at the horses trying to communicate what she meant. That she wanted her sister to come with them. He paused for a few seconds.

"No." he said in his gruff voice but from the movement of his head she knew he meant yes. She smiled widely.

"Yes." she tried telling him. "It's yes not no." He simply looked at her making her sigh. Well she tried.

Natalia was walking with Jon and Ghost when the air decided to get colder making them decide to go back inside. They just sat talking to each other for god knows how long. Ghost was curled up in front of the fire. Jon didn't know how to tell her about his decision to join his uncle. He knew she would be upset with him. He was just trying to find the best way to tell her. That was the hard part - telling her. What came after he could probably deal with. Well he hoped he could. He figured it was best to just be honest and forward. He cleared his throat making her look at him curiously. He looked nervous.

Before he could say anything Arya came running in making the door slam off the wall. The girl looked like she was about to break down in tears. "Arya what's wrong?"

"I-It's Bran." she stuttered with tears flowing down her red cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this one is a bit short but the next chapter will make up for it. And sorry for this one being all about either Joffrey and Lily or Khal Drogo and Kielie. Just let me know if in the future you want to hear more about a certain character or certain couple and I will try my best. :) Thanks.


	3. Clear Like Ice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Game of Thrones. Book or TV show. Just the OC's are mine.

Thanks to the people who followed/favourite this :)

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Clear Like Ice**

Daenerys was anxiously waiting for her sister. She knew she had to wait until morning but she had heard they were leaving in the morning so what was she supposed to do? Was she being left behind? She sighed. She was sure that Kielie would be trying her best to make sure she came with her. She wouldn't leave her behind. All she could do was wait until morning. Viserys sighed impatiently waiting for the Khal and his sister to arrive back. One, he didn't like to wait and two, he knew why he was waiting. He didn't really want to think about what he was doing to his sister.

He heard the sound of hooves which indicated they were back. Daenerys smiled and ran over to her sister who was being helped down by Khal Drogo. Dany side stepped him and inched her way to her sister who she then embraced. "Please tell me you aren't going to leave me behind?" she whispered urgently. She felt Kielie's body shake due to her laughing. Kielie stroked her sisters hair.

"Of course not." she said soothingly. "I asked Drogo last night after... well, he said yes. You can come with us!" The two girls squealed in excitement making he closest people to them look at them in confusion.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Dany cried happily. She pulled back and smiled at her sister. "And don't worry, I'm already packed." She gave her sister a sheepish look who simply rolled her eyes. "I wasn't taking any chances."

"Come on, you can help me pack then."

Some time later everything was packed and they were ready to set off. She was once again lifted up and placed on the horse. She gripped the reins tightly. She wasn't sure she was going to stay upright or not. She had never been very good on a horse. She soon realised that her dress was not very appropriate for horse riding and she would have to see if she could get a change of clothes the next time they stopped. She was still a little bit sore for the previous night so horse riding wasn't the best thing for her right now.

She spent most of her time with Daenerys who seemed to be having the time of her life. **I think she is just happy being out,** Kielie thought. They had been riding for a few hours now and her bum hurt, her hands hurts and in between her legs hurt. Ser Jorah Mormont rode up next to the two blonde girls. "You two need to drink. And eat." he told them. Kielie didn't feel up to it but she accepted the water. He handed something towards Dany and then Kielie.

"What is this?" she asked. Dany looked down at it with a frown whilst giving it a thorough inspection.

"Horse."

"What?" both girls shrieked gaining some looks.

"Isn't there anything else?" Daenerys asked with a slight pleading tone. Jorah shook his head watching the girls faces drop.

"The Dothraki have two things in abundance." he told them. "Grass and horses. People can't live on grass. In the Shadow Land beyond Asshai, they say there are fields of ghost grass with stalks as pale as milk that glow in the night. It murders all other grass. The Dothraki believe that one day it will cover everything. That's the way the world will end." Kielie frowned at that but didn't say anything. Who was she to judge what people believe in. She shifted once more feeling uncomfortable. "It will get easier." he said speaking directly to Kielie then.

She sighed and looked down. She hoped so. She really did. It wasn't until hours later that they finally came to a stop, yet to the two girls it felt like days. They were helped down and Kielie really tried hard not to fall yet her knees buckled. Jorah quickly grabbed her before she could hit the floor. "Steady." he breathed. She smiled up at him in thanks before pushing off him. Everything was being set up, the tents and what not, for the night. She was feeling rather tired so she was thankful.

"How are you feeling?" Daenerys asked her. "About, you know." Yes she did know what he sister was talking about. "Are you in pain."

"I'm not going to lie to you Dany. I am in a little bit of pain but it isn't that bad and it will soon go away." she explained. "I am more concerned about my hands." She held up her hands which had blisters on from where she had been gripping the reins so tight. Her tent was finally ready and she was happy to be inside. She had been in the hot sun all day and she was starting to feel the effects. She heard her name, or well the shouts of 'Khaleesi', making her turn around. The two young girls that had served her the food at the wedding, her wedding she reminded herself, were running over to her before quickly grabbing her hands.

"Your hands Khaleesi!" One exclaimed. She was trying not to grimace and flinch at the pressure the girls were adding to her hands. "Come." She looked back at Daenerys as they dragged her away to get her hands seen to.

* * *

Lillian had been avoiding Joffrey and Sansa for the rest of the King and Queen's stay here. She didn't really think her plans out thoroughly considering she was serving both Joffrey and Sansa personally. So avoiding them didn't really work out too good. She saw them both everyday. Joffrey most of the time because he kept calling her into his chambers for the most ridiculous of things to try and get the two of them alone and she had spent the entire time she was with him thinking of an escape plan. They hadn't kissed again but he had tried. He was always touching her too which always put her on edge. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

She was slightly happier today because they were leaving. Sadly so was Sansa but she got away from that creepy prince. She was outside carrying a bucket of water when she saw Tyrion Lannister slap Prince Joffrey across the face. She gasped loudly and his head snapped to hers. She flushed and it seemed so did Joffrey. "You can't..." she heard Joffrey say but he was hit again. His hand had come to his face to hold his sore cheek.

"Do you understand?" Tyrion asked calmly. Joffrey glared at him before storming off. How dare he hit him! Especially in front of Lillian! He stomped right past her and she let out a breath she was holding. She squeaked and jumped, splashing water all over her when he shouted her name meaning he wanted her to follow him. She did. She followed him all the way to where Bran was staying. She watched him give his apologies to Lady Stark about what had happened to Bran. He yelled at her to follow him once more but this time he went to the room he had been staying in whilst he was in Winterfell. She could tell he was angry and she didn't know what that meant for her. Surely nothing good.

"What are you doing with that?" he demanded with a sour look on his face. "Did you carry that this entire time?" Ah, he was referring to the bucket of water.

"Yes My Lord." she answered quietly. "I was meant to take it for-"

"I don't really care who it was meant for. Put it down!" he snapped. She complied immediately. "Are you not sad that I'm leaving?"

"Of course My Lord." she replied. It wasn't the exact truth. She was happy to see him go because he was always coming on to her but there were two reason why she was sad to see him leave. One, Sansa was now leaving because the king had convinced Ned Stark to become the new hand of the king and he was taking Sansa and Arya with him. Two, she liked the way he made her feel about herself. He made her feel wanted and attractive. No man, except Theon Greyjoy, had ever really shown an interest in her the way Joffrey did.

"Well, why don't we say good-bye?" He stepped closer to her and she noticed the slight red mark on his cheek where his uncle had hit him. She couldn't stop herself from raising her hand to it. She softly rubbed her thumb over the mark before he grabbed her wrists and wrapped them around his neck. He pulled her close before putting his mouth on hers. The kiss was nice. Soft. It really did feel like good-bye. Especially when it turned a lot more passionate. She moaned into his mouth and fisted her hands into his hair. His hands cupped her face as they kissed before they broke apart. Without so much as a backward glance Joffrey strode from the room leaving her there all alone. She felt slightly used and she wrapped her arms around herself as though she was trying to keep herself in one piece.

About half an hour later she found herself being told to pack. "What do you mean?" she asked Lord Stark.

"You will be coming with us of course." he said with a smile. He saw the excitement rise within her eyes. "Sansa would just about die if she learnt that you were not accompanying us to Kings Landing." She squealed, jumped and hugged the man. She chorused thank you over and over again. He laughed before pulling away from her. "Well quickly - pack!" And that is just what she did. She found Sansa in the courtyard. They hugged tightly.

"There you are, I was just wondering where you were. I didn't want them to leave without you." she scolded making Lily roll her eyes. A sudden shadow fell over both girls. Prince Joffrey.

"You are coming with us?" he asked Lily with a wide smile. She silently nodded her head. "Well, I hope you find Kings Landing to you satisfaction." With that he turned away without so much of a glance to Sansa making the girl frown. She was fuming on the inside. There were times where he would smile at her and get the feeling he liked her then there were others, like now, where he didn't give an indication that he even knew she saw there. Despite being right next to him. It was confusing and she didn't know what was going on in his head.

"Come on," Lily said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Let's get ready for the journey."

* * *

Natalia was sat with Jon as the sword was being crafted. The sword was for Arya as a going away present. "She's going to love it." she told him. He smiled at her walking over.

"I hope so."

"Of course she is." Natalia scoffed. "All she goes on about it fighting, becoming a knight, swords and everything else like that." Jon smiled knowing it was true. "I am still mad at you." This then made him frown. "How could you agree to go off to the wall without talking to me first?"

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I know I should have-" he stopped knowing he was in the wrong. He should have spoken to her about it. She was his best friend. She had been there for him through everything and stuck by him through everything. No matter what people said about him she didn't listen to them and he goes ahead and does this - abandons her.

"I will find a way to join you." she said strongly making his eyes widen. He shook his head. "Don't tell me no. You can't tell me what to do after the stunt you just pulled." Before he could reply Jaime Lannister walked up to them.

"A sword for the wall?" he asked. Jon frowned.

"I already have one."

"Good man. Have you swung it yet?"

"Of course I have." Jon replied. Jaime smirked but it was kind of mocking.

"At someone I mean." he elaborated. Natalia grimaced. She didn't particularly like this man. Jaime looked at her and raised his brow. She was a very beautiful young lady, so what was she doing with the bastard? "It's a strange thing, the first time you cut a man. You realise we're nothing but sacks of meat and blood and some bone to keep it all standing. Let me thank you a head of time for guarding us from all the perils behind the wall... Wildlings and White Walkers and whatnot. We're grateful to have good, strong men like you protecting us." The expression on the girls face told him she was not happy about the boys decision.

"We've guarded the kingdoms for 8,000 years." Jon responded.

"Is it 'we' already?" Jaime smirked. "Have you taken your vows already?"

"Soon enough." Natalia could see the anger welling up within her friend.

"Give me regards to the Night Watch. I'm sure it will be thrilling to serve in such an elite force." Jaime said sarcastically. "And if not? I's only for life." With that he gave the two a last mocking look before walking off.

"Ignore him Jon." Natalia said softly but her friend didn't reply. He just waited for the sword to be finished. Twenty minutes later and it was finally done. "Are you going to give it to her now?" Jon nodded.

"She'll be leaving soon." he replied. "I feel like my entire family is being ripped apart. Sansa and Arya, along with father, is going off to Kings Landing. I'm going off to the wall-"

"Which was your decision." she inputted.

"Yes but I didn't know what was going to happen to Bran." he whispered. Natalia wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"How could you of?" she asked rhetorically. They just stood there holding onto one another for quite some time. "Go and say good-bye to Arya. I will see her later. It's best you do it on your own. I'm off to say good-bye to Sansa." Jon nodded his head and watched her walk away. He really was insanely glad he had her in his life. After Natalia had finished saying good-bye to Sansa, and Lily as she just found out she was leaving too but that came as no surprise to her considering she was Sansa's personal maid, she went to find Jon. She found him coming out of Arya's room.

"I want to say good-bye to Bran." he told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned. Lady Stark had barely left Bran's side and she wasn't sure how it was going to go down with Jon being there. Despite him having right to go and say good-bye to his little brother. Jon simply nodded his head and they grabbed hold of one another's hands and made their way to Bran's room. She genuinely felt terrible when she saw Lady Stark. She was obviously being eaten up with worry for her son and now her family was being split apart. She looked like she hadn't slept in forever. Yet the look on her face when she saw Jon was enough to wipe it away.

"I came to say good-bye to Bran." he said quietly, almost nervously.

"You've said it." Lady Stark said almost viciously.

"He's come to say it again!" Natalia said loudly. Both heads snapped to look at her. She didn't care who it was no one would treat her friend like that. Jon gave her a look as though telling her to be quiet. She huffed and folded her arms in defiance. Jon made his way over to Bran who was laid on the bed with his eyes closed. By the time he was finished Natalia was sure that Jon was going to break down in tears; he didn't.

"I want you to leave." Lady Stark said rudely. Natalia was about to retaliate when she saw Lord Stark stood in the door way. Jon stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her hand. Natalia couldn't help but give one last glare over her shoulder to the red haired woman sat next to Bran's bed.

* * *

Briar hadn't really seen Robb the past couple of weeks since everyone had departed. She missed spending time with him but she knew he had a lot on his plate at the moment. She put her needlework down with a sigh. She didn't know what she was meant to do. She felt like she was trapped in limbo. She felt useless. She grabbed some fruit as she was feeling slightly hungry and went to her room. She wasn't in there long before she heard a knock on her door. "Enter." she called and in came the very man she was thinking about. He looked completely worn out. Tired. He shut the door behind him before making his way over to her bed and plopping down on his back. There wasn't anything inappropriate about their sharing of a bed they were just used to it.

"How are you holding up?" she asked gently as she ran a hand through his curly hair. He let out a huge sigh telling her everything she needed to know. "Don't worry. Everything will get better and work itself out. It always does." She didn't completely believe what she was saying right now because everything seemed to be so messed up. His entire family had been split right down the middle. Robb was feeling alone right now and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't even get his mother to leave Bran's room. "Come here." He looked at her before sitting up. They moved closer to one another before she wrapped her arms around his waist, his going around her shoulders.

"Thanks." he whispered some time later. She looked up at him curiously. "For being here for me."

"I will always be here for you." she replied in earnest. She wanted to say 'because I love you' but she didn't dare. What he did next shocked her. He kissed her. It was a while before they parted. "What was that for?" she asked whilst trying not to blush but she knew she had failed miserably.

"Nothing." he said with a smile. "I just have wanted to do that for a while now. It has been driving me crazy actually." Briar laughed softly and leaned up to kiss him once more.

"And I have been wanting to do that for a while now." They stayed in each others company for quite some time, laid on the bed with her head on his chest, before he sighed and sat up - dragging her with him.

"I best go check up on Bran. And try and get mother out of that room."

"Can I come with you?" she asked and he nodded his head. He grabbed her hand as they walked over to where Bran was. They could hear Lady Stark arguing with someone. There was something said about appointments but Briar couldn't fully hear what they were saying. Robb must have better hearing than she did because apparently he knew what they were going on about.

"I'll make the appointments." he said as he entered the room. Apparently the other person that was in here was Maester Luwin. "We'll talk about this first thing in the morning."

"Very good my Lord. My Lady." With that he left and there seemed to be a rather awkward silence left between the three - not including Bran.

* * *

Kielie and Daenerys soon found out that there was very little of the tribe that spoke the common tongue. Kielie's personal servants (the two that had served her at the wedding ceremony) could speak some common tongue. Doreah was a lot better than Irri. Today however a new servant was with her - Jhiqui. They were all very nice girls but Kielie would have to say that Doreah was her favourite. She was a very bubbly and high-spirited young girl. Kielie and Dany were getting their hands and feet washed and also getting some blisters taking care of - again. Kielie had more than Daenerys because, although she hated to admit it, she was actually a little scared of horses. So riding on one for hours on end but her a little at edge. However she was starting to get used to it and the blisters weren't as bad as usual.

Daenerys started up a conversation about dragons and Kielie listened to what the three girls had to say to her. She could see Daenerys had also taken to Doreah when the girl started telling her of what a trader once told her. She listened carefully to what the girl was saying about the moon supposing to be an egg. She smiled slightly but doubted slightly that it was true. Yet, she couldn't help but grin at the excitement in the young girls voice as she was talking about it. The other two were slightly dismissive. "Leave me with her." Daenerys said but the two (Irri and Jhiqui) just kind of looked at her. Dany looked towards Kielie who hid her smile.

"Leave." she said and they did. Dany gave her a look of thanks.

"Why did the trader from Garth tell you these stories?" Daenerys asked Doreah.

"Men like to talk when they're happy." Doreah explained. "Before your brother bought me for your sister, it was my job to make men happy."

"How old were you?"

"I was nine when my mother sold me to the pleasure house." The two blonde girls snapped to look at her with shocked expressions making Doreah laugh. "I did not touch a man for three years. First you must learn." There was a slight silence between them where Kielie was thinking. She knew that Drogo would be ready to have sex again, like mostly every night, and she found that she genuinely wanted to please him. She may have been forced into this marriage but this was her life now. She had better get used to it so why not make the most of it while she could. She knew what she had to do.

"Doreah?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Khaleesi?"

"Can you teach me how to make the Khal happy?" She didn't mind that her sister was right with her - they had no secrets.

"Yes."

"Will it take three years?" Daenerys joked making the two laugh.

"No." Doreah laughed shaking her head. "We can start tomorrow if you wish?" Kielie nodded her head happily yet that didn't mean she was ready for tonight with Drogo. When it came upon night time the Khal walked in completely naked. She would have been shocked and embarrassed if she wasn't used to it by now. She slowly sat up and undressed. It wasn't the actual sex itself that bothered her now because she was used to having sex with Drogo, they did it every night, it was just it seemed so casual, a chore and unloving. She didn't want to have a marriage where she didn't love her husband and he didn't love her. She made a promise to herself that night. No matter what it took she was going to make this marriage work and try her hardest to make the Khal love her and love him back in return.

* * *

Natalia sighed. What was she meant to do? Jon had been gone over two weeks now. She missed him terribly. She wasn't used to not seeing him everyday. Their good-bye hadn't been an easy one - she had cried a lot. **Poor Jon, I probably made him feel completely awkward and uncomfortable**. She laughed to herself and shook her head. She looked up when Briar entered the room. The girl was preening. She was now officially with Robb Stark and the girl couldn't be happier. "Do you miss Jon?" Briar asked as she sat opposite her sister.

"What kind of a stupid question is that?"

"Sorry. Of course you do."

"I just don't know what to do!" Natalia cried in frustration. "I miss him and want to be with him again."

"Disguise yourself as a boy and join the wall." Briar joked yet regretted it immediately when she saw her sisters face. "I was joking Nat. Don't really do that!"

"Why not? It could work." she exclaimed happily.

"No it couldn't. Besides you could never pull it off. You're too feminine." **What have I done?** She thought looking at her sister's scheming face. Briar sighed and leaned into the chair thinking nothing good could come from this.


	4. Storm

**Warning:** Sex Scene and swearing. A tiny bit of violence.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Storm**

It was strange knowing that the boy you had grew up with had now turned into a man and you were currently partners. Not once in Briars life did she think this would happen to her. She always thought she would end up with someone else; not Robb Stark. She felt he was too good for her. All the girls loved him she knew this (so did he) so it wasn't her fault when she sometimes got insecure. She was currently sat with Theon Greyjoy in a very awkward silence. She knew that he had always had a little thing for Sansa and was quite sad to see her go. That being said she found him quite disgusting. He was cruel and a man-whore.

She despised him.

She tried to hide it because she knew that he was friends with Robb and she didn't want to have to put Robb in the middle of them both. "So, how is your sister holding up?" She looked to see him smirking at her. "Is she missing the bastard?" Briar scowled making him laugh out loud. She was too easy. He didn't understand what Natalia saw in Jon Snow. He wasn't anything special and he was a bastard. Briar decided to ignore him until the point where he crouched down next to her seat and put his hand on her thigh. "What about you?"

"What about me?" she gulped.

"Are you missing the bastard?"

"His name is Jon and I would appreciate it if you would get your hands off me." she said, trying to sound calm and collected yet her voice shook slightly. He smirked up at her.

"Oh come on." he said quietly, leaning in a little bit closer. "It's fine. Robb doesn't... he has others." She frowned. What did that mean? "You don't hold his full attention. But you have mine." Theon jumped up when there was a bang and he just sat down as Robb walked in. He looked stressed out. No surprise there. His mother had been injured when a man had snuck in to try and kill Bran in the night. The same night as the fire. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand before stroking it softly. She was still thinking over what Theon had said. She saw him smirking at her from the corner of her eye. She shook her head. No, he was just saying that to try and get a rise out of her. **It worked.** A snide voice in the back of her mind sneered.

"Is everything alright?" she heard Robb ask. She hadn't been answering him when he had been saying her name to get her attention and he was getting worried. The look on her face was pained. He ran his hand over her hair making her sigh. She looked over to him on her left and smiled.

"Everything is fine." she replied. He nodded his head, though still not convinced, and softly kissed her. He looked over to his friend who was looking out the window. Did he say something to her? Just then his mother walked in.

"I would like to have a word with you." she said talking to them all. They followed her all the way to a clearing in the woods where they found more people to be at. Catelyn turned to them all with a heavy sigh. "What I am about to tell you must remain between us. I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown." There was a silence after she spoke. Surely she was just saying this because she was distraught right? Briar couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt Bran. He was a lovely boy.

"The boy was always sure footed." Maester Luwin said quietly.

"Someone tried to kill him twice." she reminded them. "Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see."

"Saw what my Lady?" Theon asked.

"I don't know." she sighed. Briar felt terribly sorry for her. She looked like she had lived for a thousand years and hadn't had time for a simple nap. She hugged into Robb's arm feeling cold all of a sudden. "But I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved. We already have suspicion to their loyalty to the crown." It was strange that it happened once the king and queen arrived Briar thought. But what could Bran have possible seen?

"Did you notice the dagger the killer used?" Rodrick Cassel asked. "It's too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragonbone. Someone gave it to him."

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother?" Robb seethed. His hands clenched but sadly he was holding Briars hand. She winced but tried to stay silent. This wasn't the best moment. "If it's a war they want..." Briar couldn't take it anymore.

"Robb." she whispered tapping his arm. He looked down then frowned. He loosened up on her hand and rubbed it. "Thanks."

"If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you." Theon told Robb strongly.

"What, is there going to be a battle in the Godswood? Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet." Maester Luwin told them all calmly yet slightly pleadingly. "Lord Stark must be told of this."

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words." Lady Stark told him straight looking anxious.

"I'll ride to Kings Landing." Robb said. Plus he could also see his sisters.

"No. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell." Catelyn said putting her foot down. Robb frowned. "I will go myself."

"Mother, you can't!" Robb cried.

"I must." she said with no room for discussion. Briar rubbed his arm soothingly trying to calm him down. Some time later she was sat with Robb in his chambers. He had been quiet for some time now - just not speaking. She didn't know what to do. He had never been this down, angry and stressed before. She felt useless. What kind of partner was she if she couldn't even cheer up her man?

"Why are you frowning so?" she heard his voice for the first time in about seventy minutes. She shook her head. She stood up, walked over and knelt down in front of him. She stroked his cheek softly looking into his eyes. It was as though they were trying to read each others minds. "I don't care. If they want a war-"

"Don't." she said, her voice barely any louder than a whisper. "If it does, but I hope it doesn't, but if it does come to that you know I support you one hundred percent right?" Robb smiled at her.

"Of course I do." He wrapped his arms around her as though scared he was going to lose her. The thought wasn't as ridiculous as he thought considering how everything was going lately. He felt he was losing everyone that he held dear and for the life of him he was going to protect Briar and Bran no matter what. Briar left some time later and went home. Her house seemed eerily quiet that she was on edge the moment she walked through the door. She slowly made her way upstairs and she could only see one light. It was coming from her sisters room. She tip-toed forward and slowly opened the door. She frowned when she couldn't see her sister anywhere.

She suddenly let out a scream when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She spun around, arms flailing about, when she heard another set of screams that she soon realised belonged to her sister. They both stopped screaming and Natalia glared at her sister. "What is your problem?" she snapped. Briar huffed.

"My problem? What is your problem? Grabbing me from behind and scaring me half to death."

"I didn't think you would start screaming." Natalia said suddenly trying to hold back a laugh. Briar rolled her eyes. "I need you to help me with something." She moved forward and grabbed a dagger. Briar's eyes widened. "Cut my hair."

"Excuse me?" Briar said stupidly. "Can I do what now?"

"Cut my hair."

"Why?"

"Because I can't go to the wall looking like a girl." she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Briar furiously shook her head.

"No, oh no!" she exclaimed. "I am not helping you with that. I don't want you to do that. It's stupid!"

"Please!" Natalia begged. "I miss Jon. Wouldn't you do anything to be with Robb?" Briar froze and looked at her sister's pleading face. She was right. She would do anything to be with Robb.

"Give me the dagger."

* * *

Lily sighed pleasantly as she dipped her feet in the cool water. She was sat by the river cooling her aching feet. She had been with Sansa and she didn't think she could take much more of her going on and on about Prince Joffrey. It was starting to irritate her. She sighed in annoyance. "Why do you sigh like that Lady Lillian?" Her head snapped around to see Joffrey. Was he following her?

"Nothing my Lord." she replied and looked back towards the water. He walked over and crouched down so he was sat next her but his knees were pulled to his chest. She glanced over at him only to find him staring at her. He smiled when she blushed and quickly looked away.

"We should find you something better to wear my Lady." he told her. She whipped her head around to look at him. She frowned in confusion. "Something prettier. How about red?"

"My Lord?" she said in confusion. He leaned in so their faces were inches apart.

"I do not like you wearing those rags." he breathed. His eyes bored into her own making her heart speed up. What was he doing to her? "Later today I will have a lovely dress delivered to your room. I would love to see you wearing it tonight." His voice told her that there would be consequences if she didn't wear it. So she nodded her head.

"T-thank you, My Lord." she stammered. Joffrey smiled and reach out to touch her hair.

"I want your hair down." he ordered. "It is always up. Time for a change. I want you to look like a lady."

"But I'm not-" she stopped talking when she saw the look in his eyes. She bit her lip. He didn't even bother to check if anyone could see them or not before he quickly pressed his lips against hers. It was short lived but it still got her heart racing. She couldn't help but think that she was a terrible friend.

* * *

Kielie sat with her sister reading one of the books Ser Jorah had given her. She was anxiously waiting for Doreah. She was supposed to be having her lessons today. Khal Drogo had ordered that they stay put for a couple days before travelling again. Something both Dany and Kielie were secretly happy about. As much as Dany loved to be out and loved to be having an adventure she was glad they were staying for a rest. She had been spending some time with Rakharo. He was lovely and very caring she found out. Doreah suddenly entered the tent. "I'll leave you two to it." Daenerys said before leaving. But not before quickly giving her sister a thumbs up making her roll her eyes.

Kielie stood up and cleared her throat awkwardly. "Okay, um, what's first?"

"First you must take a breath and calm down Khaleesi." Doreah laughed. Kielie nodded her head and took a deep breath. "Why don't we start on the bed?" They moved to the bed. Kielie lay down on her back and she suddenly found Doreah straddling her making her eyes widen for a few seconds before she calmed herself down. She started giving Kielie tips and instructing her on what to do. They had been going at it for about fifteen minutes before Doreah shook her head. "No Khaleesi."

"What? What did I do?"

"You must look in his eyes always." she told her. "Love comes in at the eyes. It is said that Irogenia of Lys could finish a man with nothing but her eyes."

"Finish a man?" Kielie repeated confused but Doreah gave her a look. Suddenly she understood and flushed.

"Kings travelled across the world for a night with Irogenia. Magisters sold their palaces. Khals burned her enemies just to have her for few hours. They say a thousand men proposed to her and she refused them all." Doreah went on to say.

"Well, she sound like an interesting woman." Kielie said softly. "I don't think Drogo will like it with me on top. He always, always pushes me down... on my hands and knees." Her voice quietened at the end. She wasn't used to talking about this and it didn't help that Doreah was grinding her hips down on to her.

"You will make him like it Khaleesi!"

"I will? I mean I will!" Doreah laughed at her shaking her head. Kielie just couldn't see it. Her taking control of Khal Drogo. He was huge, strong and well, big.

"Men want what they never had." Doreah told her. "And the Dothraki take slaves like a hound takes a bitch. Are you a slave Khaleesi?" Kielie shook her head with a frown. Doreah smiled. "Then don't make love like a slave." Well, when she put it that way. Kielie grabbed Doreah and flipped them over so she was on top. "Very good Khaleesi." Doreah praised. Kielie smiled yet she didn't think she could do that to Drogo. He was a lot stronger than her. "Out there he is the might Khal, but in this tent, he belongs to you." Kielie kind of liked the sound of that.

"I don't think this is the Dothraki way." she said insecurely.

"If he wanted the Dothraki way, why did he marry you?" Doreah said softly, brushing some of her hair out of her face. Doreah left some time later leaving Kielie in the tent all alone. She was thinking upon how to do this. She didn't have time to make a plan because Drogo walked in. He was once again naked. He bent down grabbing her hips before pulling her onto her knees. He pushed her dress up over onto her back. She spun around quickly before he could do anything.

 **"No."** she said making him frown. He didn't look all too pleased. He grabbed her once more and forced her down. She grunted but flipped her self round again. Maybe with too much force because she fell onto her back knocking the wind out of her. She sat up on her elbows. "Wait." She got onto her knees. She tried speaking his language but she had only gotten slightly better from when she spoke to him last. _"I want... look into... eyes... look upon your face. Tonight."_ He didn't move so she took this as a good sign considering he wasn't pushing her onto her hands and knees again. She was feeling very nervous right now. She leaned up and placed a hand upon his cheek before slowly leaning in and pressing her lips against his.

He kissed back making her smile. This was all a step in the right direction. She pushed on his shoulder and broke the kiss. He must have understood what she was trying to say because he rolled over and laid on his back. She straddled him and kept her balance by placing her hands on his chest. She slowly lowered herself down on him before moving. It was definitely different doing it in a different position. Drogo grabbed her hips to help move her. After a while he spun them round so he was on top but he gave her what she wanted and kept eye contact. He placed one arm next to her head and she found their faces only inches apart.

She wrapped her arms around his neck whilst moaning. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his hip. It wasn't long until they both came and lay there panting. **Drogo** rolled over onto his back, dragging her with him. She placed her head gently onto his chest and couldn't help but trace patterns on it. It was unnatural how big he was she mused. Anyways, time for sleep.

* * *

Lily walked into her room stretching her arms. She froze seeing the red dress placed upon the bed. He hadn't been lying, she thought. There was a knock on the door and there stood two young girls. They explained that Prince Joffrey had sent them over here to help her get dressed and ready. She let them do what they wanted because she was in so much shock. What was going on? When they were done they dragged her over to a mirror. She gasped silently. She hardly recognised herself. The red dress was beautiful and looked expensive. Her hair was down (the girls told her that Joffrey had demanded that they fix her hair so it was down) but some of it was pulled back. They had split it into three sections so most of it fell down her back but two pieces fell down over either shoulder.

It was a change. It was a sight she never thought she would see. She nervously left her room but she found that barely anyone even recognised her. They seemed to be only used to her dirty, in rags and her hair up. She had been walking for quite some time when she decided to go to the river she had been at before. It turned out that Arya and some boy was there. "Arya!" she called. The little brunette girl turned and gaped.

"Lily?" she questioned as though unsure that was actually her. Lily smiled. "Wow, you look... different."

"Thanks I think. And who is this?"

"This is Mycah." she introduced. Lily shook his hand whilst he blushed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mycah." The ginger boy just mumbled something looking extremely flushed. "What are you two doing?"

"Sword fighting." Arya explained pointing to the sticks they were holding. Lily playfully gasped.

"Well, don't let me get in the way. Do you mind if I watch?" The children shook their heads and carried on duelling. Lily sat down near the water, careful not to get her dress wet or dirty. They had been practicing for a while now and Lily couldn't help but think that they must be getting tired. They didn't seem to be tired. Lily frowned when she thought she heard voices. She was correct when she turned around and saw Sansa and Joffrey.

"I'll get you!" she heard Mycah cry.

"Arya!" Sansa yelled shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Arya said in frustration. "Go away." Joffrey saw Lily on the floor and immediately walked over to her. He held out his hand and she took it. When she was standing he grinned at her appearance.

"I knew you would look beautiful in that dress." he smirked making her blush.

"You shouldn't have my Lord." she remarked. "But thank you. It is beautiful." They both turned around when they could hear the two Stark girls arguing. Joffrey cleared his throat loudly and they snapped their heads to him. Sansa frowned when she saw how close Joffrey and Lily were stood. There was barely any space left between them.

"Is this your sister?" he asked Sansa, pointing to Arya. Sansa nodded her head. "And who are you, boy?"

"Mycah, my Lord." the boy said nervously. He didn't like the look in his eyes.

"He's the butchers boy." Sansa informed him with a slight sneer making Lily frown. Sansa usually wasn't like this. Was it just because Joffrey was here?

"He's my friend!" Arya practically growled.

"A butcher's boy who wants to be a Knight, eh?" Joffrey mocked. Lily frowned. She didn't like where this was going. "Pick up your sword butcher's boy. Let's see how good you are."

"She asked me to my Lord. She asked me to." the boy cried. Lily bit her lip and shook her head. This isn't happening, she thought.

"I'm your prince not your Lord." Joffrey snarled. "And I said pick up your sword."

"It's not a sword my prince, it's only a stick." Mycah tried to explain.

"And you're not a Knight. Only a butcher's boy."

"Joffrey." Lily said trying to be calm but he gave her a look that dared her to say anything else.

"That was Lady Stark's sister you were hitting, do you know that?" Joffrey went on to say. Arya seemed to have had enough.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

"Arya, stay out of this!" Sansa snapped. Lily threw a glare over at her friend and Sansa froze. She had never seen Lily look at her like that. In all the years they had been friends they had not once fallen out. Yet now she was throwing her a look that said if she didn't shut up she would come over and slap her across the face.

"I won't hurt him." Joffrey said softly and Lily's eyes widened as she watched him raise his sword and press it against Mycah's cheek. "Much." He pressed harder and blood started to roll down his face. She didn't like the look on Mycah's face. Arya screamed and attacked Joffrey. "Filthy little bitch!" Joffrey yelled at her. Sansa was yelling at them all but nobody was really paying her any attention. "I'll gut you, you little cunt!"

Lily gasped and grabbed a hold of Arya. Joffrey looked at her, his sword was now pointed at Lily since she had dragged Arya behind her. They locked gazes for a few seconds until Lily tripped forward when Arya tried getting out of her hold to get to Mycah. "Nymeria!" Arya cried just as Lily fell into Joffrey knocking him to the ground, his sword falling out of his hand. Lily had managed to keep her balance. Arya picked up Joffrey's sword and pointed it at him.

"Please don't!" he begged.

"Arya, leave him alone!" Sansa hissed. Lily felt like punching her. Arya went to the water and flung his sword in it. Just as Lily went to help Joffrey up Arya's wolf came jumping out of the bushes and latched onto Joffrey's arm making him scream. However, because she was close she ended up getting scratched making her cry out. The wolf let go and it ran off along with Arya. Sansa came running over to Joffrey's side completely forgetting her best friend was also injured. "My prince, my poor prince, look at what they did to you." she cried. Lily thought she just sounded pathetic. "Stay here, I'll go back to the Inn and find help."

"Then go." Joffrey grumbled. Sansa went to touch him when he practically screamed at her. "Don't touch me!" With that she turned and left.

Despite what he did he was injured and she couldn't ignore that. She slowly made her way over, forgetting about her own injury at the moment, and sat in front of him. She didn't dare do anything after him snapping at Sansa like that but what he did next shocked her. He shuffled forward and placed his head in her lap. She didn't know what to do but after a short amount of time she dropped her hand to his head, playing with his hair. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly. It took a moment before he replied.

"No." There was another silence between them before he spoke. "What about you?" He sat up trying to hide the fact he flinched from the pain and looked at her. Considering she was attacked her dress was completely fine, he noted in surprise. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head with a smile. "You look nice with your hair down."

"Thank you." she whispered. "Joffrey?"

"Yes."

"Why did you-" she was going to ask him why he did what he did to Mycah when Sansa came running back with some men. They helped Joffrey and Lily up and escorted them back to get healed.


	5. Night Flight

**Hi :)**

Thanks to the people who like the story and are still reading. Reviews would be a big help but that doesn't matter as long as you are enjoying reading. I am going to try and twist it a little so it will still have what happens in the show in it but hopefully with more of my own stuff. Updates might not be as fast as usual for the next week or so as I am back at college and have a ton of coursework that needs to be handed in but then I am off till September so there will be plenty of time for me to update and add new chapters. Just so you're warned the relationship between Joffrey and Lillian will probably move quick. You will probably see it in the next few chapters.

And just so you're warned from this point on sex scenes will probably be a lot more detailed. Sorry.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Night Flight**

Joffrey seemed dead set on keeping Lillian by his side as he was taken back up. His mother barged in the room as his arm was been bandaged up. Lillian's wounds were seen to quickly as it was only a few scratches. She was hoping the man was telling the truth when he told her they would not scar. Cersei quickly moved to her son checking he was alright. She shouted at everyone telling them to leave her with her son. Lillian stood when she felt a hand on her wrist. It was Joffrey. "Stay." he said softly so she sat back down. His mother immediately told him to explain what happened. Lily hid her shock when he told her. It wasn't the fact that he lied, because he didn't, it was because he told her the absolute truth. That was where her shock came from.

Despite what he did she admired him for telling the truth. That he basically got his ass kicked by an eleven year old girl. She hid her smile. Arya knew how to take care of herself. Cersei called for the guards. "I want you to find Arya Stark and bring her to me!" she barked and they fled as quickly as they could. She looked between her son and the girl sat next to him and smiled. She was lovely. She was surprised to see the way she was dressed however. "Lillian dear," she said shocking the girl. She didn't think the Queen knew her name. "Where did you get that lovely dress?"

"Um, J-Joffrey, Your Grace." she stuttered, mentally cursing herself for doing so. Cersei looked at her son who now looked slightly bored.

"Well you look very pretty in it." she told her.

"I think you mean beautiful mother." Joffrey scoffed making Lily blush and Cersei mentally grin. She could tell for certain now that Joffrey had formed an attachment to this girl and she wasn't going to let some Stark girl get in the way of that. Lily found herself zoning out as she looked out of the window. The sun was still shining. Her mind wondered to Arya. Where was she? The last she had saw her was by the river when she had run off after her direwolf. She hoped she was alright. She didn't even know where Sansa had gotten to. She just seemed to have disappeared.

"Why don't you two relax." Cersei said to them kindly. "I will have food brought to you. You need to relax after the ordeal you went through today. I shall have someone inform you when the Stark girl has been found." Lillian thanked her then watched her leave. She hoped nothing bad was going to happen to Arya. It wasn't long until food was brought in along with some wine.

"Oh, excuse me?" she said to the young girl that had brought the food and wine in. "Do you think I could maybe have some water? I don't particularly... I have never really been fond of wine." The girl nodded and quickly left. She was soon back with her water and once more left as though she couldn't wait to be out of the room. They ate in silence for a small while before she couldn't take it anymore and broke it. "How is your arm?" Joffrey raised his head and looked at her as though he had completely forgotten she was even there. He had been too lost in thought.

"It is fine. It will heal." he replied quietly. It was weird - she wasn't used to this Joffrey. The one she knew was loud, commanding, slightly cruel and confident. This Joffrey was quiet, unsure and nervous. This wasn't like him.

"I am sorry about what happened." she mumbled even though it was his own fault. He must have guessed what she was thinking because he sneered and she found the old Joffrey coming back out.

"Well, justice will be served. My mother will see to that." he scowled. He couldn't believe what had happened. All in front of this blonde beauty sat staring at him. What must she think of him now? Weak! That's what. He didn't seem too concerned about what she might think of his behaviour towards the young boy. Just that she may find him weak. It wasn't something he liked: looking weak. They spent the entire afternoon together and she found that when he relaxed a little he was actually very good company. When he wasn't shouting at people that was. He had managed to make her laugh so much that her stomach ended up in pain. It wasn't until she looked out the window and saw that the sky had gotten dark did she realise how much time had passed. And then she realised no one had come for them about Arya. Did that mean she was still out there and hadn't been found. Panic erupted just as there was a knock on the door and a guard entered.

"The Queen asked me to inform you that Arya Stark has been found." he told them. "She told me to escort you." Joffrey and Lillian stood. Joffrey grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. She tried pulling her hand out but he gave her a disapproving look so she stopped. When they entered the room they were taking to there was a crowd. The King and Queen were on a raised platform (the King sat down) and in the centre down below was Arya Stark. Joffrey dropped her hand but stopped her when she went to leave. So now she was stuck up there with the King, Queen and Joffrey.

Lord Stark came pushing through the crowd and grabbed his daughter. He had been so worried. "I'm sorry." was the first thing out of her mouth. Lily frowned and bit her lip feeling terrible for the girl.

"Are you hurt?" Ned asked concerned. Arya shook her head. "It's all right." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug before standing up looking towards the King. He was shocked to see Lily stood close to Joffrey. He also noticed the awkward and uncomfortable look on her face. "What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughter not brought to me at once?"

"How dare you speak to your King in that manner!" the Queen said with a slightly raised voice.

"Quiet woman!" Robert snarled. The Queen huffed and looked away. "Sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl. But we need to get this business done quickly."

"Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son." The Queen said loudly. Lillian's head snapped towards her. That wasn't what happened. Why was she twisting it? "That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off!"

"That's not true!" Arya snapped. She looked towards Lily before she spoke once more in a quieter voice. "She just... bit him a little." Lily bit her lip to stop from laughing. She caught Arya's eye and she saw the amusement in her eyes too. "He was hurting Mycah."

"Joff told us what happened." Yes he did and he didn't say that! She turned to say something but one look from the Queen promptly shut her up. "You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

"That's not what happened!"

"Yes it is!" Joffrey snapped. Lily looked at him with pure astonishment. "They all attacked me and threw my sword in the river." Okay, so that part was true about the sword but still. Why was Joffrey lying?

"Liar!" Arya yelled angrily.

"Shut up!" Joffred screamed right back at her. This was getting petty now she thought. Apparently so did the King who looked like he was getting a headache.

"Enough!" he boomed. He turned to Joffrey and asked him to tell his side of the story in full and then he did the same to Arya. "He tells me one thing, she tells me another. Seven hells! What am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter Ned?"

"In bed asleep." he replied. Cersei smirked down at him.

"She's not." she said almost smugly. "Sansa, come here darling." Sansa came in with her head bent. She froze when she saw Lily stood up on the platform.

"Now child... tell me what happened." King Robert said trying to speak kindly to her. "Tell it all and tell it true. It is a great crime to lie to a King." Sansa looked at the King, then Joffrey, Lily and finally her father and Arya. She looked torn. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't know. I don't remember." she muttered. Lily's eyes widened and actually gaped. She couldn't believe it! "Everything happened so fast. I didn't see."

"Liar, Liar!" Arya kept screaming over and over again whilst grabbing Sansa's hair and punching her. Lord Stark yelled at them and grabbed Arya to part them. Cersei seemed very satisfied with herself.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers." she remarked. "I want her punished." Lily shook her head in fear.

"Sansa wasn't the only one who was there!" Arya suddenly yelled making everyone look at her. "Lily was there too!" She pointed at her with her finger and she found all eyes on her. "Tell them what happened!" Arya's voice was almost pleading at this point.

"She doesn't have to do anything you 'command' her to!" Joffrey snapped. "That beast attacked her too. She has marks to prove it!"

"Is that true?" the King asked.

"W-well yes, I do have marks on my arm where the wolf scratched me but-"

"You see," the Queen interrupted her. "I want her punished."

"What would you have me do?" Robert sighed. "Whip her through the streets? Damn it, children fight! It's over." The King stood and made his way down where the Starks where and past them but stopped when his wife called out.

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life!" The King turned to his son and sneered.

"You let that little girl disarm you?" Joffrey looked to his feet and despite what was happening Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for him. There was obviously a lack of love going on between him and his father. "See to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son."

"Gladly your grace." Ned sighed in relief. It could have been worse.

"And what of the direwolf?" the Queen called to him once more. Lily couldn't help but think she wanted to the damn woman shut her mouth. It would have been finished long ago if it wasn't for her. "What of the beast that savaged your son?" Robert turned around slowly.

"I'd forgot the damned wolf!" he growled in annoyance. He looked towards a guard who told him they had found no trace of it and the King basically said that was the end of it. Lily nearly groaned out loud when the Queen said there was another wolf. "As you will."

"You can't mean it?" Ned asked shocked.

"A direwolf's no pet. Get her a dog. She'll be happy."

"He doesn't mean Lady does he?" Sansa asked in a sudden panic. "No, no not Lady! Lady didn't bite anyone. She's good!" Sansa's voice had practically deepened and sounded like a growl by the end of it and there seemed to be fire in her eyes. Lily glared at the Prince when she noticed him smirk as though he was thoroughly amused. Despite their obvious disagreement she loved the sight of Arya sticking up for her sister.

"Lady wasn't there! You leave her alone!"

"Stop them!" Sansa cried grabbing her father's arm. "Don't let them do it! Please! It wasn't Lady!" Lily gave in to her urge to run to her friend despite the fact that Joffrey had actually tried grabbing her to keep her by his side. She threw her arms around Sansa who did the same to her.

"Is this your command... Your Grace?" Lord Stark asked a little breathlessly.

"Where is the beast?" the Queen asked softly as though all the drama wasn't happening.

"Chained up outside, Your Grace." one of the soldiers answered. In the end they were forced to go to their rooms. She could feel Sansa's tears on her shoulder and she tightened her grip on her friend who needed the support right now. She forgot about the dispute they were having. She turned around and caught Joffrey's gaze. His look was confusing. He had a slight longing in his eyes and remorse. However she knew the remorse wasn't anything to do with what had happened so that is why it confused her. What was going through his mind?

"I'm sorry." Sansa whispered. She looked up at her friend whilst being eaten up with guilt. She hadn't been treating her friend very nicely since being here.

"I forgive you." They embraced each other properly. "Now come on, let's get some sleep."

"Lily?" The girl turned to face her red headed friend. "I know this will sound strange since we haven't done this since we were little kids... but could I sleep with you in your bed tonight?" Lily smiled and grabbed her friends hand.

"Of course you can."

* * *

Natalia sighed looking in the mirror. She couldn't believe she had actually gone through with it. Her once long hair was now cut short. It was better than hiding it in a hat all the time especially considering that it could fall off. She was waiting for her sister to return. Briar was currently procuring her with some breeches and tunic that used to belong to Robb when he was younger. She had been gone for quite some time so Natalia reckoned that she had met Robb and completely forgot she was meant to be helping her sister. She had made Briar promise that she would keep it a secret. She promised she had but she knew that Briar would crack under the pressure. But she didn't mind because no one should suspect anything until after she is gone.

Yet they could get someone to bring her back. She just hoped Briar managed to convince Robb to leave it alone. She heard the door slamming letting her know that her sister was back. "What took you so long?" she yelled. Briar stumbled through the door shivering.

"I bumped into Theon and then Robb." she said. "Just so you know it is freezing out there. Are you sure you want to leave tonight? Why not wait until morning." Natalia shook her head. It was best to do this when everyone was in bed sleeping. Briar handed her the clothes and Natalia quickly got changed then pulled on some boots and cloak to keep her warm. "I'm going to miss you." Natalia looked upon her sister who looked like she was about to cry.

"I'll miss you too. Everyday." she responded before wrapping her sister up in her arms. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Briar nodded her head against her sister's shoulder. She sighed. It wasn't only Robb's family that was being split up, now it was hers. After some time they stopped hugging and said good-bye with the promise to write to each other as often as they could. Natalia gripped the reins and hoisted herself up onto her horse. She looked around making sure the coast was clear before she set off, pulling up her hood. Her sister was right however; it was numbingly cold. She wrapped the cloak closer to her body to try and keep warm. Since she hadn't slept since last night and the fact that it was freezing, only a couple hours later, she stopped for the night and decided to light a fire for some warmth.

She prayed silently that Jon had not forgotten about her. I mean he wrote to her but it was becoming less and less as the days went by. Why? Why wasn't he writing to her hardly anymore? How could he cut her out of his life like that? She suddenly felt insecure and unsure. If he didn't want her anymore and wanted her out of his life was this all a mistake? Should she go back? She scowled and shook her head. She wasn't going to think like that. Jon would never give up on her - on them. He was loyal and decent. She rubbed her arms and leant her head against a large tree trunk closing her eyes. She really did need to sleep.

* * *

Lily laid in bed that night not able to sleep. Sansa had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago but no matter what she did she just couldn't manage to do it. Everything that had happened flew around her head like a whirlwind. She didn't know exactly what she felt about the blond Prince. There were times where he was cruel and mean to practically everyone and it frightened her. Sometimes she was scared he was going to lash out at her too when he got angry. He hadn't done that so far but there was always tomorrow and all the days after that. Then there were times when he could be so sweet. He was lovely, caring and charming. It reminded her of some of the kisses that they had shared. They were soft and sweet like he was scared he was going to break her. When he was like that she had no problem with him and loved his company.

She turned her head when she heard Sansa sigh in her sleep and cuddle up to her making her smile. They had done this plenty of times when they were younger. Crawled into each other's bed when they couldn't sleep or just felt lonely, wanting some company. Sansa was particularly bad when she was feeling down and stressed as it made her unable to sleep right if she was alone because everything played over in her mind. Being with someone made her feel more relaxed unlike Lily. Even if she was with someone it still played on her mind constantly but she loved to have the company. She wondered what Joffrey was doing right now. Was he asleep or still up like her?

As a matter of fact he was still awake. He was in the same position as Lily. On his back looking upwards yet he was alone. He had no one laid fast asleep next to him. He was thinking about when Lily had run down to Sansa earlier that evening. It made him hate her a little bit more - Sansa not Lily. An irrational part of his brain was telling him she was choosing her over him and he didn't like it. He had always been a jealous and possessive boy ever since he was little. He couldn't help it, it was just the way he was. He couldn't change who he was. His betrothal to Sansa Stark was something he despised. He wanted Lily and he always got what he wanted. He knew he would have to talk to his mother about this - she would help him in this. He knew she wasn't particularly happy about who he was supposed to be marrying anyways.

He sighed and looked to his arm with a frown. He couldn't believe that had happened and in front of his Lily. What must she think of him! He sighed as he closed his eyes. Maybe he would have to do something to prove her that he wasn't weak; but what? He shook his head. It didn't matter right this very second and besides he couldn't think straight. His mind was becoming muddled as he was gradually getting more tired. He yawned, twice, before rolling over onto his side and falling asleep.

When Lily awoke the next morning she found all she could see was red. She yawned as she sat up, removing Sansa's hair from her face. Said girl was half on her back and half on her side sleeping peacefully. Lily smiled before quietly slipping out of bed. She heard a knock on the door and quickly ran to answer it before her friend could wake up. It was the same two girls she had helped her dress yesterday. They smiled when they saw her. Their names were Patricia and Carmen. They were holding another dress but this time it was blue. "The Queen told us to help you get dressed." Carmen told her. "This is a gift from the Queen." She held up the dress. Wow, she thought. Maybe they really were nice people. The Queen just seemed to be looking out for her son. Any mother would be upset and angry that their child was hurt. So maybe she overreacted but it's what mother's do.

They helped her get dressed whilst questioning her about Sansa who still fast asleep. Then they did her hair. It was the same style as yesterday too. There was another knock on the door so Patricia skipped to answer it. "Oh, good morning, my Lord." she stammered. Lily walked to the door to see it was actually Joffrey. He smiled when he saw her.

"You look radiant. Where did you get that dress my Lady?"

"You mother actually." Joffrey grinned at her.

"I was wondering, or rather hoping, that you would like to take a stroll through the gardens with me?" Lily smiled and nodded her head. She shut the door behind her careful not to make too much noise to wake Sansa. The two girls were going to wait for Sansa to wake up to help her. Joffrey offered her his arm and they made their way to the garden. She hadn't seen it yet but was thankful she was now. It was magnificent. Different coloured flowers where everywhere. It was like a rainbow. She looked back to Joffrey when they made it to a lily pond and they sat down on a bench.

"How is your arm, my Lord?" she asked tentatively.

"Joffrey. Call me Joffrey." he corrected her before answering her question. "It is fine but mother said she wants to take a look at it tomorrow." Lily slowly nodded her head. She didn't know how long they sat talking but she found the time flew by. He picked up a rose and handed it to her. "Beautiful and innocent; just like you." She blushed and accepted the rose. He was kind enough to walk her back to her chambers. The chatted softly between one another as they slowly walked back. You could tell by their pace that they were trying to prolong saying good-bye. "I apologise for taking up so much of your time. You haven't ate but do not worry. I will have food sent up to your room."

"Thank you Joffrey. That's very kind of you." He raised his good hand and brushed some of her hair over her shoulder.

"I really do love your hair down." he murmured. She smiled at the ground. She loved him when he was like this. It was the rest of the time she had a problem with. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes before slowly pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut. What none of them realised was Sansa had just came around the corner. She gasped and quickly jumped back so they couldn't see her. She couldn't help but feel betrayed. She felt her eyes watering. Why was Lily doing this? She shook her head and ran back down the corridor.

* * *

Kielie ran her hand through her hair with a sigh. She really needed to brush her hair. She let it go with a frustrated groan. Daenerys was off with Rakharo doing god knows what but she could see a bond or some kind of connection happening between the two. They spent a lot of time together now. She had also noticed a change in her relationship with Drogo. It had only been about a week since Doreah started giving her lessons and she had told her that she didn't need her anymore and she would be fine on her own. She was doubtful at first but she realised it was true. Besides, she was always there if she needed her. She had become closer to Drogo. Not massive amounts but she had. She had actually managed to cuddle with him after sex which was something he never did before. Usually it was in, cum, out and then sleep.

Not very romantic or loving.

Since the first time when she had stopped him from taking her like a horse she noticed he had become rather rough the next few times but then slowed down and started to caress her. Her guess was he wasn't used to not being in control and he felt like he needed to prove he was and wasn't weak too. Somewhere in his mind he realised that just because he cared for her doesn't make him weak. She was thankful.

That night as she lay with him she felt content and happy for the first time since her brother told her and Dany of the upcoming marriage. She sighed softly and snuggled further into Drogo's side. He wrapped his arm tighter around her. It wasn't something she thought would ever happen; falling for a man she was forced to marry. But she did. She guessed having to have sex with them and being with them all the time makes you get used to them. She rested her chin on his broad chest and looked at him. He looked asleep but she knew when it came to Drogo not to accept what you see.

* * *

Sansa stopped running and slowly slid down the wall. She didn't care at this precise moment if her dress was getting dirty. Her mind was full and she felt like she was getting a headache.

"Hello?" she heard a distinct male voice call out. Her head snapped up to see a rather young good-looking man. She felt frozen. Mainly because she couldn't help but think about how handsome he was. It was strange. She had never been this bad with Joffrey. Sure he was good-looking be had nothing on this man. He had short wavy brown hair with deep brown eyes. He looked to be taller than Joffrey too. He walked over to her slowly. "What is a beautiful young lady like you doing down here? And looking sad no less." He held out his hand and she allowed him to pull her up to where she was standing. She rubbed her cheeks to make sure there were no tears.

"It's... nothing." she muttered.

"My name is Adam." he said with a gorgeous smile. It lit up his whole face she noted. He didn't look like some servant boy. He was dressed very finely. "Adam Kingsley."

"Sansa Stark." she introduced shyly.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he replied making her blush. "Would you like me to escort you back to your chambers. It is getting dark." She nodded her head and accepted the arm he held out. She found him so much easier to talk to then Joffrey. She frowned realising she was constantly comparing the two. Why? It wasn't like she saw Adam in a romantic sense. Did she? It was too much to think about right now along with everything else. "I hope to see you soon, my Lady."

"I hope for that too. Truly I do. I have enjoyed your company."

He smiled happily. "Just as I have enjoyed yours." She got the shock of her life as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her cheeks started to burn and she knew he saw it from the way his eyes sparkled. He gave her a very gentlemanly bow before taking his leave. She walked into her room and leaned her back up against it. She couldn't stop the silly grin that made its way onto her face. She squealed lightly but then frowned confused. Why had she never felt this giddy around Joffrey?


	6. Reflection

**Hello again! :)**

For this chapter I have decided to write in first person. Let me know if you prefer it like that or whether or not you would like me to keep to third. Just thought I would try a different style to see what you guys liked best and what does/doesn't work. But I would appreciate it to hear what you guys think, whether you want something included or changed I will take all your thoughts and feelings into consideration. You guys come first.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Reflection**

 **Lily**

When I opened my eyes I found the sun was pouring down from the huge window. Not that it was much of a surprise; it was always sunny here. It hardly ever rained much. I sat up with a sigh wondering what I was going to be doing today. Well, I couldn't keep going round in the type of dresses Joffrey and the Queen had given me and anyways, I worked for the Stark's. I was meant to be Sansa's handmaiden. I hadn't really been doing my job properly. I had been spending most of my time with the enigma that was Joffrey. I got out of bed and slipped on the clothes that I usually wore back in Winterfell. My work clothes. I left my chambers and made my way to Sansa's. It wasn't that far of a walk seeing how I was her handmaiden; I needed to be close by.

I knocked on the door before entering. It looked as though Sansa had woken up just minutes before. Her hair was slightly messy from where she had been moving around in her sleep. Her eyes still looked glazed over and yet she still looked beautiful. "I thought it best I get back to my duties. I've been slacking off since our arrival." Sansa shook her head but she had a strange look in her eyes as she glanced at me.

"Nonsense. Just help me get dressed." she muttered sounded a little put out. I frowned but did as she told me. Afterward I fixed her hair with a braid. "Lily?" I hummed to let her know I was listening and for her to carry on. "I was just-" she stopped talking abruptly. What had gotten in to her, I wondered briefly. "Never mind." She sounded a little dejected.

"Sansa, you know you can talk to me about anything." I told her. She spun around with a frown. She looked a little miffed. "You're my friend."

"Friend?" she questioned with a raised brow. I nodded my head. "Do friends betray each other?" I shook my head. "Then why did you betray me?" I froze. "I saw you with Joffrey yesterday. I saw you kiss." My mind stopped working and I felt like my whole world had stopped for a brief moment. I took a deep breath and looked at her. What I saw shocked me. She didn't actually look angry or betrayed, more confused and frustrated.

"I am so sorry!" I cried desperately. "Please don't hate me, I-"

"I don't hate you." she cut me off. "I should feel upset, angry, hurt, betrayed... but I don't." I looked at her in shock. She smiled softly yet sadly. "You see, when I saw you I did feel all those things. I wanted to hurt you too. Badly. You were my friend and you did that to me. I couldn't understand why you did it and I cried. I have never cried over you because we have never fallen out; never betrayed one another." She paused to take a breath. "Then something happened."

"W-what happened?" I gulped.

"I forgave you." Did she really say what I think she did? Apparently so. I looked at her with pure shock and disbelief. "I know you probably won't believe me but I did. I don't feel those things towards you anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I realised something." she said softly yet I could see a hidden emotion behind her eyes. "I realised I didn't love Joffrey as I thought I did. I was merely in love with the thought of love and to be married to a Prince. When I stopped to think about the emotion I felt when I saw the two of you together I found that I only harboured those feelings towards you because you were my friend and you went behind my back. It wasn't because you were with Joffrey and I was jealous. Just that you were my friend." I sat down on her bed in pure amazement. What ever I thought she was going to say that was not it. She came and sat beside me, reaching for my hand.

"Sansa, I... I don't really know what to say." I mumbled looking at our joint hands.

"Maybe you could start by telling me how you and Joffrey became to be." she offered and I did as she said. By the end of the story she was frowning. "Hmm, sounds like he forced you. Yet you fell for him anyways." I looked down feeling embarrassed. "Hey, look at me. You can't help who you fall for. I know I wasn't planning on it." That caught my attention and I let my wanting to know what she meant through my gaze. She blushed softly and told me all about a young man named Adam she had met last night. "Now obviously I know I don't love him as I have only just met him but I know I like him."

"Aw, that's so sweet." I cooed making her blush even more. There came a knock to the door stopping our conversation. I quickly answered and found Carmen there. She looked relieved.

"There you are. Prince Joffrey came to your chambers this morning but you weren't there. He has been looking all over for you. He's going mad. He has everyone looking for you." she rushed to say. From the look on her face I could tell he had yelled and probably threatened them with something concerning me if I wasn't found and brought to him. I sighed in annoyance. "Good morning, Lady Sansa."

"Good morning." Sansa replied politely. "Maybe you should go to Joffrey now. Save some lives." She said this part jokingly but I knew she was being serious. I nodded my head to her and let Carmen escort me to where Joffrey was; his chambers. I gulped. Why was I brought here? There was a guard outside his door. The guard glared at Carmen basically sneering down at her telling her to leave at once. I held my tongue. The guard knocked on the door and raised his voice to talk through the door letting Joffrey know who it was. The door was opened and Joffrey looked at me before walking back into the room. I quickly rushed in and shut the door behind me.

I don't think he realised I saw the look of relief in his eyes when he saw me. "Where were you?" he demanded.

"With Sansa." I replied quietly. "I needed to help her get ready for the day." He sneered at me putting me on edge. He looked angry about something. I hated it when he was angry. He was looking at me in slight disgust making me want to curl in on myself.

"Look at... you're..." he took a deep breath before speaking once more. "You are never to wear those again! I will have some clothes ordered and delivered for you but, if I ever see you wearing that type of shit again I will take it all and burn it! Do you understand me?" His gaze was very intense and I found myself holding my breath. I nodded. "Answer me, don't just nod your head like a fucking moron!"

"Yes, of course." With the mood he was in I didn't know whether or not to call him Joffrey. He might get mad, yet if I called him Lord he might get mad. I sometimes never knew how to act around him. He took a deep breath as though he was trying to calm himself. He then poured himself some wine and sat down. It was a little early to be drinking wine, I thought with a frown. "Come sit." I walked over and sat opposite him. There was a very heavy silence between the two of us and I was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "You are no longer to wait on Sansa Stark."

"What?" I asked shocked. He gave me a hard look.

"Are you questioning me?" I shook my head vigorously before remembering what he had previously said.

"No, of course not." I rushed to say.

"Good." There was another pause. "I must depart soon, my mother wants to take a look at my arm."

"How is it?"

"Fine." he said shortly. I sighed. I wish things could be easier, she thought. "I want you to change your clothes. Go straight back to your chambers and change, is that understood? I will send someone to assist you." I accepted to keep things light and before long he told me he had to leave to see his mother. "Maybe later we could go for another walk?" It wasn't a question.

"Of course, Joffrey. That would be lovely." He finally gave me one of those rare sincere smiles making me smile back. He stopped us before we left the room, pressing his lips to mine for a few seconds.

"Until later, my love." he whispered against my lips making my heart speed up. Oh no, I was definitely in trouble.

* * *

 **Joffrey**

I didn't want to leave Lily but I knew I had to. My mother would have just come looking for me herself. Or sent someone else to at the very least. I knew where she would be and headed straight there without any stops along the way. I ignored the guard stood outside the room and walked straight in. She was sat there waiting for me. I sat down and she waved her hand at me. I raised my arm and she carefully took off the bandage that was wrapped tightly on my right forearm. I grimaced when I saw the mark ruining my skin from that foul wolf. I should have killed Arya Stark along with that pathetic little pet of hers. At least the other one was long gone. I swear when I become King Arya Stark would be one of the first to go.

I flinched when a stinging sensation went through my arm as my mother applied some form of, well something, on the wound. "Please, it's nearly healed." she muttered making me glare. She was talking to me as though I was a whining little child and not fifteen. I looked back at it and scoffed before frowning.

"It's ugly." I grumbled.

"A King should have scars." my mother said softly looking down at it. "You fought off a direwolf. You are a warrior like your father." I rolled my eyes at that. Like my father? Please, don't make me laugh. I am nothing like that fat ugly beast and am glad of it. Proud of it even. I don't know what I would do with myself if I ever turned out like him.

"I'm not like him. I didn't fight off anything." I huffed turning away. I didn't want to admit I was ashamed of that but Lily had seen. She must think him weak and pathetic. Then again, seeing the way she has been with me since then there was a small lot of doubt for that idea. "It bit me and all I did was scream. And the two Stark girls saw it, both of them... and Lily." My mother looked up at me but I couldn't manage to figure out what the look in her eyes was. Even if I could she turned away before I had enough time to figure it out.

"That's not true. You killed the beast. You only spared the girl because of the love your father bears her father. When Aerys Targaryen sat on the Iron Throne, your father was a rebel and a traitor. Someday you'll sit on the throne and the truth will be what you make it." she told me strongly. There was a silence that passed between us that seemed more like understanding than anything else. Out of all my family members it was my mother that I liked the most and respected; even if she was a woman.

"Do I have to marry her?" I spilled before I could realise what I was saying. I tried not to shift in my seat when mother looked at me as though she was searching for something. Whatever it was she kept her face blank. I hated it when she did that! She blinked and turned away.

"Is this about Lily?" she asked me softly. I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. How dare she bring her up! "Joffrey. I have seen the way you are with her. I see the affection you hold for her and I see why. She is very beautiful. So is the Stark girl, but wait and hear me out!" she rushed to say when I glared and opened my mouth to retort when she brought up the Stark girl. "Do you want to marry her?"

"Sansa or Lily?" I sneered.

"Lily."

"Of course I do. She is better in every way."

"I agree." she smiled before frowning. "It will a delicate process Joffrey. It will take time, it won't happen over night. It would if you were King now but you're not." She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table looking deep in thought. I just needed to find a way to get rid of Sansa without it being too suspicious. "Hmm," I looked up and she smirked slightly. "We need Sansa here to help us with the Stark's. She is like our goal right now Joffrey. Ned Stark would never allow any harm come to any of his daughters yet he wants their happiness. And what would make Sansa happy?" I scowled deeply. Where was she going with this?

"What?" I snapped feeling irate when she didn't continue.

"You Joffrey." she spoke slowly. "What makes Sansa happy right now is you. You don't need to act like you are in love with her because I have seen the way she is with you. She is madly in love with you, or so she seems. Simply being nice to her will keep her wanting you and craving your attention." I couldn't help but smirk. Sansa was slightly pathetic in that sense but no matter whether I was attracted to her or not it was still nice to see the effect I had on the opposite sex. "You need to keep this fake betrothal with Sansa Stark going. Keep up the pretence."

"Fake?" I inquired leaning forward curious. She smiled before lowering her voice.

"Do you really think I ever wanted you to marry into the Stark family? No, not now and not ever. Not just you - none of my children. However, I couldn't go against your father's wishes as he is the King. But since you are not yet the King we can prolong the wedding until you _are_ King. That's simple. Once you are King and have rid ourselves of Lord Stark you no longer have to marry the girl and you can marry Lily. Yet we must keep her here." she explained however I frowned. There were two things that were confusing me.

"Two questions. One, Why do I have to wait until we rid ourselves of Lord Stark? and Two, why must we keep her here. Why not just be done with it and kill her and her dirty, disgusting little sister too?"

"First off we need to wait to be rid of him because it will all become a lot easier." she sighed then raised an eyebrow. "And Joffrey I thought the answer to your second question was simple... leverage. Her along with her little sister, Arya. We will have leverage over the Stark family and the North." My smirk started to grow before I laughed. "But remember Joffrey, for now your romantic relationship with Lily must be kept a secret, no one can know; especially Ned Stark. We can't have him holding anything over our heads. We need to always be one step ahead of our game. We are Lannister's."

"Right, right." I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I ran my fingers over my lips before sighing. My mind drifted to the blonde beauty before focusing back on my mother. "What were your plans for Ned Stark?"

* * *

 **Lily**

I entered the room where Arya, Sansa and Septa Mordane were eating breaking. I could practically feel the tension as soon as I walked in. Arya and Sansa hadn't been in the same room since the fateful event with Joffrey and the poor young boy who was now dead. He had tried to escape but... well, in short terms the Hound chased him down and now he is dead the poor child. I looked down to the dress I was wearing. I was in the red dress Joffrey first gave me. The reason why I was wearing this was because the people who were meant to help me get dressed never turned up so I concluded that Joffrey hadn't had time to find someone before he saw his mother.

My hair was braided and over one shoulder with a few curls framing my face on the opposite side. I took a deep breath and put a smile on my face. Here goes nothing. "Good morning!" I called to the occupants of the room. Everyone looked up and smiled happily at me before they moodily went back to their food. I sighed sitting down in between the two Stark girl's. I moved close to Sansa, who did the same when she saw what I was doing. Arya and Septa Mordane gave us weird looks as they saw us with our heads bent close together. "I need to speak to you after breakfast." I muttered. She nodded once and we went back to our original positions. I put some food on my plate and poured myself some water.

The air was too thick with tension that I felt I was starting to choke. Arya's anger seemed to be eating her alive and she grabbed a sharp knife and repeatedly stabbed the table whilst giving her elder sister a very dirty look. Soon enough Septa Mordane had, had just about enough of the incessant banging. "Enough of that, young lady. Eat your food." Now she was on the receiving end of Arya's black look.

"I'm practicing." she bit out. Septa Mordane asked what for and Sansa and I froze upon hearing the answer; both for different reasons. "The Prince." she had answered. I took a deep breath and popped some bread in my mouth to keep it shut. The thing that was bothering me was that Arya was partially telling the truth. I had known Arya all her life and knew what the little girl was like. If pushed far enough and if you get her angry enough she would probably attack just about anyone; even the Prince.

"Arya, stop!" Septa Mordane said louder.

"He's a liar and a coward and he killed my friend!" Arya snapped.

"The Hound killed your friend!" Sansa snapped back. Frustration was written all over her face.

"The Hound does whatever the Prince tells him too." Arya retorted. I closed my eyes listening to the sounds of their voices bellowing back and forth with Septa Mordane trying to calm them both down and stop them from shouting. All I was trying to do was not think about the fact that Joffrey had that little boy killed. "You're a liar. And if you told the truth, Mycah would be alive!"

"Enough!" I yelled upon seeing Sansa's face after that comment. I had, had enough. "Could you _both_ please stop it?" I put emphasis on the 'both' when I saw the way Arya was looking at me. She must have thought I was yelling just at her and was taking Sansa's side. In all fairness I was taking no side because it was hard to choose. They were both my friends, practically family, yet she could clearly see why both of them did what they did. They were both in the right and both in the wrong. It was a tough call. "You are sisters. Blood. And you are away from home with only your father. You guys need to stick together." They looked at me, then each other, then back to me. That was when Lord Stark arrived.

"What's happening here?" he asked quietly looking between us all.

"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady." Septa Mordane sniffed and I rolled my eyes. She was a nice woman but I didn't like the way she favoured Sansa just because she was better at certain things and took more of an interest. It wasn't Arya's fault her hobbies and interests lay some place completely different.

"Go to your room. We'll talk later." Ned told Arya who slammed the knife into the table before leaving. I just wanted to give her a hug. I would have to speak with her later I decided. Soon Sansa and I were excused and we left for the gardens.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I gave her a confused look. "When you first arrived you said-"

"Oh, that!" I exclaimed. I had completely forgotten. I cleared my throat nervously not knowing how she would react. "Joffrey decided something today." Her eyes told me to carry on. "He told me I am no longer allowed to be your handmaiden." She froze mid-step resulting in me stopping too. It was a few moments before she said or did anything.

"Wow, he must be serious about you." she mumbled. I gave her a look making her sigh. "If he wasn't, and all you were to him was sex, he wouldn't do this. Why waste his time and energy. Nobody is going to look down at him for having sex with a servant but they will if he marries one."

"We're not getting married!" I shouted in shock resulting in a hand been slapped over my mouth. She glared at me and pulled me to a more secluded part of the garden.

"Don't you understand?!" she whisper-yelled. "You may not be betrothed to him but he wants you to be his wife. He wouldn't waste his time giving you these dresses and stopping you from being my handmaiden if that's not what he wanted." I looked at her still surprised.

"But what about you?" She shrugged in a very lady-like manner. I would need to learn more from her.

"I don't know." she breathed. "I don't understand a thing that is happening right now." Me neither, I thought. Sansa and I had slip up some time ago and I just seemed to be wondering aimlessly through the many corridors. This place really was huge. Suddenly I felt something hard hit my stomach and I fell onto bum and then back. Whatever hit me was now on me. I groaned and opened my eyes warily only to sigh in relief; it was Arya. One look in her eyes and I knew she had been crying. Before I knew it her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck. For being so young she was a tough little bird so seeing her cry was something very strange for me. The last time I saw her cry was when she was six and she fell over and scraped all down her leg - blood, everywhere.

I picked her up gently (she was light thankfully) and took her to my room. I don't know how long I held her in my arms but she eventually stopped crying. When I asked her what was wrong I expected the answer. Sansa and the Prince. She talked and talked and talked. Well, more like ranted, screamed a few times, cried a bit more before eventually calming down. I hopped off the bed and grabbed her hand leading her to the balcony. She leaned her head against my arm as we looked out at the amazing view. "Lils?" I looked down to see her looking up at me, giving me a very adorable look. I smiled. "Do you like the Prince?" Now, where did she start with that one? She decided to go with honesty.

"I don't know sweetie. He is a very hard person to understand especially when he says and does things that aren't particularly nice." I tried to explain to her but it was hard for myself to understand. "As you get older your mind changes. You see things in different ways... I don't think you should be too quick to judge Sansa on her actions. She had reason. There is always reason. But to your question I really do not know. At times he is mean to me - shouts, yells and gets angry but other times? Oh, he is sweet, caring and a pure gentleman. It makes it difficult to answer when he always does things to balance himself out."

She gave me a look that showed more wisdom and maturity a girl of her age should have. She slowly nodded her head. "I _think_ I understand what you're saying." I smiled at her before we looked back towards the scenery.


	7. Love

**Warning:** Sexual Content

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Love**

 **Briar**

The days seemed to be getting slower and slower.

There was no raven from Kings Landing from anyone. Not Lord or Lady Stark had sent any news back so no one knew what was happening. I knew it was starting to affect Robb but he was trying to put on a brave face and act strong and brave for everyone. He was trying to make his father proud. And he would be. Any man, or woman, would be proud to have raised a man like Robb. Brave, loyal, trusting, charming, strong... the list went on. I was sat in the Godswood looking up to the sky which seemed to be swirling grey as though there was a storm brewing. I closed my eyes as drops of cold water started to hit my face.

I lost track of reality sitting here. I almost forgot I was outside and that I might get sick. Sometimes I was stupid. Like now. I heard a twig snap making my eyes snap open, my body tense. Suddenly footsteps came running towards me and before I could even let a gasp out my body had been surrounded by someone else's and I instantly felt warmth and familiarity. It was Robb. I heard him mumbling something about getting me inside and out of the cold and rain. By the time we reached the house, the numbness that had taken over my body was gone and instead I was shivering violently.

Like I said - I was stupid sometimes.

"You need to get out of those clothes." Robb said making me flush despite there being no other ulterior motive for him other than getting me warm. He helped me get undressed and I stood there naked before him. My hands insecurely flew to my breasts to cover myself up. I didn't dare look into his eyes; I was scared at what I might see. I heard movement but stayed still. Maybe he was getting me a change of clothing, I thought hopefully. But to no such luck. Turns out he was removing his fur cloak. He stepped up to me so we were a breath a part. He placed a hand under my chin, making me meet his gaze before he took off his leather gloves.

 **I knew** he didn't plan on having sex with me because I knew Robb and the Robb I knew was an honourable man and would wait until our wedding night. But that didn't mean I still wasn't nervous. He stroked my cheek with his, now bare, hands. My eyes stayed with his as he stepped closer so we were touching. He grabbed my hands, softly, and removed them from my breasts. His hands gently massaged the right one for a few seconds, experimentally gauging my reaction, then lowered his head so he could kiss my lips. It was as though the kiss made us both snap and go feral.

My arms went round his neck faster then I have ever moved in my life whilst his arms went around my waist and crushed us together. My hands ran through his hair, fisting them tightly, before removing everything from the upper half of his body until he was bare chested. My hands immediately went to roam the newly freed area. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me off the ground so I wrapped my legs around his hips. He carried me to the bed laying me down. As he crawled on top I broke the kiss and gasped for some much needed air. Robb didn't seem to be taking a break as he attacked my neck with his lips and breasts with his hands. "Robb." I sighed pleasantly. I ran my hand down his smooth back before they fisted back into his hair.

My eyes widened and a gasp left my lips as I felt his hands go lower. I groaned and tilted my head back. Robb brought me back into a kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth. My right hand fisted into the fur that was on top of the bed and my left grabbed his hair. I raised my leg and rested my foot against the front of his thigh. I heard Robb groan as my nails dug into his back as a wave of pleasure racked through my body. Soon my body stilled and I struggled to catch my breath. Robb leaned down and gave me one last sweet kiss before he cleaned us both up.

 **Once** I was dressed, and him too, we made our way to Bran's room with our hands clasped tightly together. My thoughts were racing. I smiled thinking of what had just happened. For some strange reason I felt closer to him after that. Was it normal? I just felt like our bond had been strengthened. Just as we got to Bran's room I stopped him gaining a curious look. "I love you." I whispered with a smile. He stepped closer, cupping my face in his hands, and pressed a gentle peck to my lips.

"I love you too."

"Good." I teased making him laugh. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into Bran's room who I noticed had a slightly freaked out look on his face as Old Nan sat sewing.

"What are you telling him now?" Robb asked in a tone of voice that screamed exasperation. I mentally giggled.

"Only what the little Lord wants to hear." she replied.

"Get your supper. I want some time with him." he told her and waited for her to leave before turning to Bran.

"I'll go too." I whispered. He looked at me with slightly wide eyes. I smiled softly and ran my hand through his hair. "It's fine. You need to spend some time with him and I really need to eat." After I mentioned the part about eating he quickly agreed and I made my way to get some food before going back to our chambers. I say ours because Robb had insisted that we share a room. Personally I think he was just getting worried and a slight bit paranoid. Minutes passed and I could feel myself getting bored. "La, la la, la la, la la!"

"What a pretty tune." I heard a mocking voice. I sat up and glared at the man stood half in and half out of the door.

"What are you doing her Greyjoy?" He smirked and walked further into the room stopping next to the bed. "Theon, you best go before Robb finds you in here. He would not take too kindly to you being in our chambers while he is not here. Even if you are his _friend."_ The smirk never once left his face and I was beginning to get annoyed. I stepped off the bed (the other side) and glared at him. He was looking too pleased with himself. "Why aren't you leaving!"

"Well, well... you've got yourself a bit of a temper haven't you?" I clenched my teeth. As though he didn't know that already!

"Leave. Me. Alone." I snarled. He was about to say something when footsteps were heard, then a sudden pause, before voices. Theon gave me one last look before scarpering. Knowing his luck he probably just missed Robb who was probably stopped by someone just as he had been about to walk in and Theon managed to get out unseen or at least not seen coming from where he was. Right as expected Robb walked in a few seconds later before frowning once he took in my annoyed and flushed features. I shook my head to rid my mind of all the things to do with Theon Greyjoy. He looked into my eyes and placed his hand on my forehead as thought checking I had a fever of some sort.

I mean, I could see why he was worrying since a couple hours ago I had been out in the pouring rain soaked to the bone. Robb grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Come here." he smiled and led me over to the large window. He opened the doors that led onto the balcony but didn't go outside as it was still raining. The night air chilled me to the bones but the beauty of what I was seeing knocked that on its head. Robb grabbed my head in his hand and physically turned me to look at him. Whoops. I had gotten too caught up in staring out at the moon and stars that I forgot he was even with me.

It was something I had always secretly enjoyed - looking at the starry night sky.

"Briar, there is something important I need to ask you." Robb said softly yet heavily at the same time, effectively worrying me to my core. I smiled encouragingly at him when I noticed he had become extremely nervous. "Okay, here it goes... wow, I never expected it to be this difficult. I never thought I would be this nervous." He gave a slight laugh with a shake of his head.

"Robb, you're slightly worrying me." He smiled softly and stroked my hair before doing something that shocked me. He bent down onto one knee whilst grabbing my hand.

"Briar, I have loved you for the longest time now. And I know I will love no other till the day I die." His words were spoken softly and precisely. "I don't think, now that I finally have you, that I could let you go. You are the light in my life and with everything that has been happening recently I don't think I could have survived without you. You are a beacon of hope for me. My star that guides the way. Briar, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I looked down at him shocked. I never expected this. Whatever he was going to say I never expected it to be this. Tears pooled in my eyes so I took a deep breath. "Yes." It wasn't the most diplomatic of answers but that was all I could manage to say without breaking down crying. Robb's smile was huge as he picked me up and spun me around.

"You don't know how happy you have made me." he whispered in my ear. I pulled him into a kiss before laying my head on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Robb."

He manoeuvred us to the bed where he proceeded to kiss me until I lost all sense. After we just laid together in silence. I liked that about him. We didn't need to be doing anything or talking always to enjoy each others company. Sometimes just being with each other was enough. "With everything that is happening I would like the wedding to be soon if that is okay with you." I rolled over to look at him. I nodded my head before getting up.

"Maybe we should sleep now." I suggested. He groaned but got up anyways. Robb was fast asleep but I laid awake most of the night just thinking so it was safe to presume by morning I was absolutely knackered. I chewed slowly on some bread whilst wondering where Catelyn Stark was right now and hoping she was safe. That just led me to worrying about everyone else especially my sister. I hadn't heard from her in quite some time now. Please let her be safe.

"Stop thinking so hard," I heard Robb say from my right. I turned to him. "You'll get worry lines. Oh, and before I forget. Where is your sister Natalia?" I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop any of the water that I had just drank from leaving my mouth as I choked. I had managed to avoid questioning for a while but I knew it was coming some time. He raised his brow rather intimidatingly. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Briar, I know you know. She wouldn't have just left without talking to you first." I stuffed some bread into my mouth rather un-lady like so I couldn't answer.

However, I forgot how stubborn Robb was who just sat there with his arms crossed waiting for me to answer. I sighed giving up. "You have to promise me something first." He looked at me slightly wary.

"Depends upon what it is."

"You can't go looking for her or send someone else to do it for you." I told him seriously making him frown. "Just leave her to do what she must."

"Briar where is she?"

"You have to promise me Robb!"

"Briar, where is she... oh no, please tell me it isn't true?" I knew from the look in his eyes he knew exactly where she had disappeared to. He stood and left. I groaned before jumping up, running after him. I grabbed his arm and tugged trying to slow him down.

"Robb please!" I begged. I couldn't let my sister down. "Leave her!" Robb spun around with a scowl.

"She can't go off to the wall!" he yelled. Luckily we were the only two around.

"She misses Jon." I whispered. Robb gave me no reply so I raised my head. He was looking torn. "She misses him, she loves him." Robb sighed and stroked my cheek. "Please." Robb sighed.

"Alright. I will leave her be." I smiled before jumping wrapping my arms around him squealing 'thank you'. "Jon will surely be pleased to see her." I nodded my head happily.

"Come on, let's go see Bran."

* * *

 **Natalia**

I don't know how long I had been travelling for but I was sure that I was close to my destination. I smiled at the thought of seeing Jon again. I had missed him terribly. I put out the fire and gathered up my things before grabbing the reins and jumping onto the horse and urging it to move forwards. Hours later and I made it. The brown horse came to a stop and I jumped down from the horse, stumbling slightly before regaining my balance. I looked around wondering where to start when I saw him. Jon. He was further ahead and seemed to be doing some form of training with some other men. Or boys depending how you looked upon them.

I moved forwards but stopped when I heard shouting. I sighed in relief when I realised that it wasn't towards me it was to Jon and the others. He was telling them to stop. Everyone dispersed so I rushed forward and grabbed his arm. He spun around with a defensive look on his face yet a very comical look appeared on his face when he saw me. "Natalia?" he whispered unsurely. He raised his hand and touched my hair. I smiled widely and we were suddenly in each others arms. "Oh god, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too!"

He suddenly pulled back looking mad. "What are you doing here?" I frowned. "You can't be here. You're a woman!"

"Announce it to everyone here why don't you." I replied sarcastically. He grabbed my hand and pulled me somewhere more isolated. "I'm sorry Jon but..."

"But what?"

"I couldn't stand being away from you." I mumbled looking to the ground. He gave me no reply. "Jon, I just wanted to see you. I'm not leaving. I'm staying with you."

"Natalia, if they find out-"

"Then we keep it a secret." I rushed to say. He gave me a disbelieving look.

"You do realise how much you don't look like a man?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes. He pulled me into another hug but I did something surprising. I kissed him. It wasn't that surprising that we kissed because I knew I had feelings for him and I had been thinking about it for such a long time now - even more on the journey here. What was surprising was that I managed to gain enough courage to do it. I was already breaking rules anyway so why not break one more. Don't kiss your best friend. We stared at each other for a few seconds and I was worried I had crossed the line and freaked him out but surprisingly he kissed me this time.

When we finally broke apart we rested our foreheads against each other. "Jon, I love you." I think my heart tore out of my chest when he said it back to me. I don't think I had ever felt this happy. We stayed with each other for a while until he mentioned something about being on watch tonight. "I'll come with you." He smiled at me, grabbing my hand. Okay, so getting here and finding Jon was the easy part. Trying to stay undetected as a woman was the hard part and I had no idea how I was meant to do it.

* * *

 **Lily**

I had decided to go and pay a visit to Petyr today. I didn't particularly like going to his whore-house but I had a few times now as he had become someone I found very easy to talk to. Surprisingly some of the girls that worked there I also found I got on well with. I knew if Joffrey found out I was coming here... well, I didn't want to think about it. The first time I had met Petyr was in the gardens. I had just been out for a walk when we literally bumped into each other.

 _My head hit something hard making me look up. My eyes met Petry Baelish. "I am so sorry." I quickly said but heard him laugh._

 _"There is no worry, my Lady." I was about to stop him when I remembered Joffrey's request for me to stop waiting on Sansa and the clothes I was now wearing. He had a huge load delivered to my chambers. More than I could count or know what to do with. I smiled softly at Lord Baelish. "So, what are you doing wondering the gardens? Why are you not with Joffrey?" My head snapped to him and he had a knowing look in his eyes but nothing further was talked about concerning Joffrey._

 _"I just felt like taking a walk My Lord."_

 _"Please, call me Petyr." he said with a charming smile. He was very good looking still despite the fact that he was obviously getting older. Plus the fact that he was still very charming made a very good match. I was sure he was able to get his own way and persuade people very easily._

 _"Petyr." I parroted before taking his proffered arm._

We spent much time just wandering around the gardens talking about anything that came to our minds. It wasn't until the fourth time that we met up that Joffrey was brought up. He never pressured me into talking about it but I knew that he knew. All the little hints he was dropping was a very big give away. I never told him what was going on until about a week later when he bluntly told me how he saw us together. The only reason I believed him was because he told some very specific details about that night that he couldn't have known unless he really did see. And because I trusted him I told him everything with the promise it would stay between us.

So now here I was on my way down to visit him only to get the shock of my life to see Catelyn Stark. I gasped and she spun around. "Lady Stark!"

"Lily!" she exclaimed and ran over giving me a hug. I sighed in content. I had, shockingly, missed her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and she quickly gave me a brief outline of what was going on. I was still in shock when she turned to Petyr and Varys who I just noticed was here.

"Do you know whose dagger this is?" she asked seriously.

"I must admit I do not." Varys responded slowly. I saw a slow smirk appear on Petyr's lips.

"Well well, this is an historic day. Something you don't know that I do. There's only one dagger like this in all of the Seven Kingdoms. It's mine." Catelyn had a shocked look on her face and another underlying emotion I could not detect.

"Yours?" she questioned.

"At least it was, until the tournament on Prince Joffrey's last nameday. I bet on Ser Jaime in the jousting, as any sane man would. When the Knight of the Flowers unseated him, I lost this dagger." Petyr explained.

"To whom?"

"Tyrion Lannister. The imp." They continued talking for some time but as they continued I could see Catelyn getting more and more frustrated and angry. Petyr walked over to me with a smile "How is everything?"

"Good." I responded. Everything I had been told this past hour was swirling through my mind. What really had happened to Bran?

"And Joffrey?" Petyr asked slyly making me glare at him. "My apologies. Maybe some other time when no one can over hear us." I nodded my head in thanks. It would not do so well if Lady Stark over head this particular conversation especially with everything she was going through. "How about tomorrow? We could maybe take a walk through the village."

"That would be lovely." I said happily. It would be nice to get out and do something different. After some time I made my way back and was making my way to my room when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Joffrey and the Hound. "Good evening, Joffrey."

"My Lady." he responded with a smile or smirk. I sometimes can't tell which is which. "How has your day been?"

"Well." I remarked carefully. It would cause havoc if he found out where I had been and who I had seen. "Better now you are here." I said trying to change the subject. I would like to say that I knew Joffrey well enough now that I knew how he worked most of the time and one of the best ways to distract Joffrey is with flattery. Well, mainly that only works if you are female. Don't bother trying otherwise. He smirked at me letting me know it worked. He always cheered up whenever I specifically flattered him with compliments.

"Yes, I suppose it is." he said softly. He grabbed my hand and brought me into my room without so much as a word to the man stood next to him. "I saw you." he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist once we were safely in my room. I looked at him in confusion. "With Petyr Baelish." I froze. "Pray tell what you were doing with him?"

"J-Joffrey we were just talking." I mumbled.

"Yes I saw that. You were stood with him in the gardens." Relief flooded through my entire body. So he hadn't seen me at the whore-house. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing of consequence, Joffrey." I said calmly stroking his hair. "He was simply asking me questions. Mainly how I was liking it here and if I missed my home." He tightened his hold on me and kissed my cheek then neck.

"And do you?"

"Do I what?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"Miss home." He continued his attack on my neck so I found it a little hard to answer him.

"Well, yes and no. I do because... that's my home and... I grew up... I grew up there." I moaned as he bit my neck not so gently. "However I do like it here. It's bright... and..."

"And?" he questioned me almost distractedly.

"You are here." I said honestly. "Joffrey I can't keep answering your questions if you are going to keep doing that!" He suddenly laughed at me and pulled back.

"Then don't." And with that he went back to assaulting my neck.

* * *

 **Sansa**

I sat nervously on one of the benches in the garden. It was quite late at night meaning the sky was dark and there wasn't anybody around. This was a good thing because even though I knew Joffrey didn't want to marry me and I knew now that I didn't want to marry him to the outside world we were still going to be married. It might be harmless enough but I don't want to see what the outcome would be if they saw me with another man. I was meeting up with Adam yet he hadn't arrived yet. What if he didn't? I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I was getting myself worked up over nothing. He was simply a friend that I was meeting up with. Nothing more and nothing less.

Yet I couldn't slow down my heartbeat when I heard him calling out my name and walking over to me with a smile on his face. He was so handsome, I sighed sappily. I shook my head and stood up. Snap out of it! "I am so sorry I kept you waiting." he said apologetically once he was stood in front of me.

"Don't worry yourself over it." I replied shyly. "You're here now."

"Yes." There was a silence and he cleared his throat. "You look very beautiful." I blushed feeling embarrassed, hearing him laugh softly under his breath.

"Thank you."

"How about that walk then?"


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Eight**

 **The Calm Before The Storm**

 **Natalia**

I had managed to stay undetected last night with the help of Jon. However today was the start of everything. I didn't know how I was meant to stay undetected. I really hadn't thought my plan through. I sighed. I was currently in one of the beds that had been empty before looking around the room. Everyone was still asleep. The others had thought I was a boy and accepted it because it was dark and they were tired. I quietly sat up, cringing as it squeaked, before slipping out of the bed. I made my way over to Jon's bed, lifting up the blankets and sliding in. I snuggled closer to Jon trying to stay warm.

He groaned rolling over. His eyes slowly opened before widening when they saw me and he let out a rather loud noise of surprise. "Shhh!" I slapped my hand over his mouth and we stilled as one of the boys rolled over but we relaxed when we heard them snore. I removed my hand. "I was cold and..." He wrapped his arms around me making me smile burrowing my head into his chest. He kissed my forehead lovingly. God, he was hot - in more ways than one. I traced random patterns on his back, then chest but I didn't realise my hand had started to move lower as though it had its own mind.

I only realised what had happened when Jon grabbed my wrist. I blushed furiously. "It's not that I don't want to, because I do. It's just, with who I am, I wouldn't want the chance of you falling pregnant and it being a bastard." My breath hitched. "Plus, you do realise where we are right now?" I knew he was attempting to lighten the mood. I looked up at him with a smile. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to give the others a show."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind." I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"They would freak out if they found out you were a girl." He stroked my hair but quickly stopped and I jumped out the bed when we heard the others waking up. I quickly ran back, pressed my lips up against his quickly and ran back to my own bed listening to Jon chuckling behind me. I sat as close as I could to Jon that morning at breakfast without it looking weird. Either way I was getting weird looks.

"Who are you?" one asked. My eyes widened. My mouth opened and I looked to Jon in panic.

"He's mute." Jon said calmly before continuing to eat.

"What's his name? He looks kind of, feminine."

"Nathan. When he was young he was very ill, he didn't exactly grow up too well. He was very weak so it effected the way he is now." Jon explained. I was so thankful to him.

"Oh, he looks like a girl."

"He can still hear you even if he can't speak." The boy flushed and looked down as though he actually felt bad for saying that. A little while later and they were at training. I kind of hid a little bit away. I wanted to stay undetected as to not have to do these training sessions for as long as possible. Call me a wimp I don't care. There was a grouchy looking man that was stood with them and seemed to be ordering them around. I frowned when I noticed the way he was rounding on Jon most of the time. I could see he was getting angry but he was trying to not let it show.

"Grenn, show him what you farm boys are made of!" the man yelled. Grenn stepped forward and went for Jon who blocked him effortlessly. "If that were a real sword you'd be dead. Lord Snow here grew up in a castle spitting down on the likes of you. Pyp. Do you think Ned Stark's bastard bleeds like the rest of us?" My annoyance rose and I closed my eyes breathing deeply through my nose. I could faintly hear the man yelling still and the sound of their fighting. I opened my eyes and saw Tyrion Lannister and Jeor Mormont talking a way off.

I looked back to Jon to see that they had stopped. Jon walked to where I was and I rose. I went to stroke his hair as I usually would but realised how others would take it here - I was meant to be a boy after all. "It's not what you imagined is it?" He looked at me with sad eyes. He shook his head.

"Still, it is only the beginning." he said trying to stay positive. I smiled softly and grabbed his hand giving it a quick squeeze. "I'm going to get cleaned up. I will meet with you after." I simply nodded my head and let him leave. I sat back down blowing air out of my mouth heavily.

"Well, well, what do we have here!" a voice called. I recognised that voice. I mentally groaned and closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw Tyrion Lannister looking up at me. I could tell he knew it was me. Obviously my disguise was not working. Shit. "Natalia. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Winterfell?"

"Um, yes well," I coughed awkwardly. "I..."

"Wanted to be with the bastard."

"Jon!" I snapped. "His name is Jon Snow." He gave me a patient look that just got me more upset.

"He's a bastard. Don't forget it." he said. "But no matter, you do know this disguise of yours is going to fool no one. Except maybe to those young boys in there. To the better eye you are a woman and it is clear to see. If you want to stay hidden get yourself a better disguise." He smiled rather kindly at me so I returned it. We talked for a little bit before making our way inside and I was shocked at what I saw. The other boys basically had Jon pinned up and looked like they were going to beat him up.

"What are you looking at, half man?" Grenn spat. My eyes locked with Jon's. He appeared quite calm.

"I'm looking at you. You've got an interesting face. Very distinctive faces. All of you." Tyrion said looking at them all. I wanted to laugh. But I didn't.

"What do you care about our faces?" Rast I think his name was asked.

"It's just I think they would look marvellous decorating spikes in King's Landing. Perhaps I'll write my sister, the Queen, about it." Lord Tyrion threatened.

"We'll talk later, Lord Snow." Grenn snarled before Jon was let go. He scowled moving forward to stand next to me. My hand went to his back but from this angle you couldn't tell.

"Everybody knew what this place was and no one told me. No one but you. My father knew and left me to rot here at the Wall all the same." Jon said strongly. I knew he was probably feeling betrayed.

"Grenn's father left him too... Outside a farmhouse when he was three. Pyp was caught stealing a wheel of cheese. His little sister hadn't eaten in three days. He was given a choice: his right hand or the Wall. I've been asking the Lord Commander about them. Fascinating stories." Oh my god, poor Pyp. He looked slightly awkward when Tyrion said that but stayed silent.

"They hate me because I'm better then they are." Jon grumbled.

"It's a lucky thing none of them were trained by a master-at-arms like your Ser Rodrik. I don't imagine any of them have ever held a real sword before they came here." Tyrion told him. A new emotion flickered in his eyes for a brief moment. "Your brother Bran. He's woken up." My eyes widened and my hand fisted into the cloak Jon was wearing. He wakes up just as I leave! Typical. Tyrion left and there was a silence within the room. Suddenly Jon grabbed my arm and dragged me from the room. Once we were alone he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Maybe you should send a raven to Winterfell. To your brother." I murmured. I felt him nod his head against my shoulder. My hands soothingly stroked his hair that I realised was longer from when I had last seen him. I preferred it longer and so did he. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

* * *

 **Lily**

I was excited this morning. I was going to be going to the village with Petyr. I was dressed in a soft pink dress that was smooth against my skin. My hair was left just hanging down my back in soft waves. I ate breakfast with Sansa, Arya and the Septa, having a quiet chat with Sansa, before I made my way to meet with Petyr. The sky was bright and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Petyr was waiting for me with a soft smile on his face. He offered me his arm and we made our way into the village. I had decided to get a small present for Sansa and Arya. I didn't have much money but I had some saved up.

"I am surprised you managed to get out." Petyr said softly to me as we stopped to look at some items of Jewellery. I looked up at him in confusion. He smirked. "What with the way Joffrey stalks you like a lion does when he sees his pray." I blushed slightly. "He is not very good at hiding it. I am sure his mother will be displeased." I thought he meant displeased with me so I turned away trying to hide the hurt. It was true however. I was nought but a simple serving girl. Petyr grabbed my arm. "I simply meant displeased that he is not managing to hide it. I am sure she knows what is going on. Not much gets passed her."

"Yet, there is truth in what I thought." I mumbled. "I am fooling myself into thinking that something more could happen between Joffrey and I. Not matter what Sansa may think she will marry him." Petyr didn't reply which just made me feel worse. He obviously believed what I said to be true. I came upon a rather small dagger but it was beautifully crafted. I picked it up to inspect it. It would be perfect for Arya. I smiled. "How much?" The price he gave me wasn't one I was inspecting. I was about to put it back when Petyr stopped me.

"Allow me." He paid for it without even waiting for my reply.

"Thank you. You did not have to do that."

"Nonsense." he replied and that was the end of it. "By the way, Joffrey always gets what he wants." I frowned at the tone of voice he was using but shrugged it off because I spotted something. It was a hair clip that was just stunning. It was in the shape of a butterfly with green jewels encrusted into it. The price was fine this time because I had enough money as Petry bought the dagger so I could spend more on Sansa's gift. I thanked the woman and turned back to Petyr.

"I want to thank you." I told him. He looked at me confused. "For everything. Listening to my problems, today, being nice to me." He smiled winningly at me and grabbed my hand.

"It is nothing, my Lady." He kissed my hand. "It is an honour to spend such time with a lovely being such as yourself." I blushed making him smirk. I wasn't used to compliments yet. The only compliments I received were from Joffrey. We spent some more time out in the village, with Petyr getting a few things too. I suddenly spotted a little girl who looked homeless. She was wearing rags, was filthy and absolutely skinny. I didn't have much money left so I bought an apple and went over to her. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I smiled reassuringly and handed her the apple. Her face lit up like Christmas.

"Thank you." she said in the adorable voice little kids use when they haven't learnt to speak properly. That's when it all went wrong. Some woman came over, grabbing the girls arms roughly, and promptly slapped me across the face. The left side of my face stung. She started screaming drawing everyone's attention to the two of us. Petyr suddenly ran over and grabbed my arm, turning me to him. He looked at me face, or more so my cheek, and his eyes suddenly got dark. He turned to the woman.

"How dare you lay a hand to her?" he yelled. The woman looked scared but I could tell she wasn't going to back down.

"She was messing with my child! She has no right!"

"I only gave her an apple." I whispered. "She looked hungry." This just made the woman yell more. She seemed to be in the mind that all upper class people were horrible people and it was their fault that she couldn't feed her children. What she didn't know was I wasn't like those people she disliked. Even if I looked like one.

"Wait until Prince Joffrey hears about this." Petyr said calmly. My eyes snapped to him. "He would not take to kindly to hearing what you have done to Lady Lillian." The woman obviously heard the threat laced with his words and paled. He wasn't really going to tell Joffrey was he? Or was he just trying to scare the woman? She started stuttering apologies and looked as though she might faint. "Come, we are leaving." He still held my arm as he dragged me all the way back to the palace. He quickly departed and I wondered what had him in such a hurry. I sighed entering my room. I placed the gifts I had purchased down on the bed before leaving to get something to eat.

Once I was full I suddenly felt rather drowsy. My cheek no longer stung but once I looked upon myself in the mirror that was in my room I noticed my cheek was slightly swollen. I grimaced. She must have put some strength into that slap. I jumped when there came a sharp knock on my door. Impatient knocks I noticed. I ran over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door stood Joffrey along with the Hound. I noticed Joffrey's eyes widen in rage before he turned to the hound and practically snarled at him. "Go get some ice!" He grabbed my hand roughly in his and dragged me further into my room whilst slamming the door as he went.

I could feel the heat coming from his body as he stood so close to me. I could feel his warm breath hitting my face as he carefully placed his hand upon my cheek. "How dare she harm you! How dare she lay a finger towards you!" Okay, so obviously Petyr had gone through with his threat. I didn't understand why he did but I wish he hadn't.

"It's fine Joffrey." I responded trying to calm him down. I placed my hand upon his chest where I could feel his heartbeat. It was beating unusually fast. "She was just worried about her child. I was a strange woman who came up to her daughter and she panicked." I saw that what I had said did not deter him from what he was thinking. He just stared down at me with rage storming in his eyes.

"That woman harmed you. And she will be punished for it!"

"But what of her child?" I cried.

"That isn't my problem, Lily." he said dismissively. "She should have thought about that before she lay her hand upon you." A knock to the door stopped the conversation. "Enter." The Hound walked in with a hand full of ice wrapped up in a piece of cloth. I smiled at him in thanks but he just stared back at me with an expressionless look on his face. He really freaked me out. "Leave us." The Hound inclined his head before exiting the room. Joffrey sat me down on the edge of the bed and gently placed the ice on my cheek. I flinched from the slight pain and the coldness of it. I wasn't used to Joffrey being this gentle with me. He was usually quite rough, even when we were intimate. Well, okay, we have never really gone further than kissing but even then he was seldom gentle.

"Joffrey, there is something I need to say to you." I muttered nervously. I didn't dare look at him. "I think this, us, whatever we are should end." His silence caught me off guard. I thought he would start yelling and shouting about how I couldn't do that because it wasn't my decision. I thought he would get angry because he hates people telling him what to do. Yet he did nothing and that scared me more because I had no idea what was going to happen. I lifted my head to look at his face which was unreadable.

"And why, pray tell, would you want to do that?"

"This isn't going anywhere. You are marrying Sansa and I will only end up getting my heart broken." He lifted my chin up when I lowered my head so he could look me in the eyes.

"This isn't going to end my love." he breathed. He gently kissed my sore cheek. "And shall I tell you why? I am not going to marry Sansa Stark. I am going to marry you. Yet we will have to wait for now. Until the right moment to announce it." My eyes widened in shock. He said that all as fact as though I had already agreed to marry him. I found that I couldn't seem to reply to him. "I can't see myself marrying anyone but you. You are her."

"J-Joffrey." He shushed me and our faces were inches apart, our breathes mingling as one. I really did love his eyes; they were so blue. He nudged his nose with mine before peppering kisses upon my slightly shaking lips.

"I want no one but you. Do you understand?" I nodded my head smiling up at him.

"I think I love you." I said with a blush. He smirked at me amusedly.

"Only think?" he teased. He pushed me down on the bed and half hovered over me, raising himself with his arm. He stroked my hair then down my neck, my side and stopped at my hip. "You should know if you love me or not." He pressed his lips to the hollow of my neck before catching my lips in a passionate kiss. He bunched up my dress, slowly lifting it up so my legs were on show. He grabbed my thigh and rolled further onto me so one of his legs were between mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I noticed his hand starting to rise up my leg but before anything could happen there was a sudden knock on the door that made us both jump slightly.

"What?" Joffrey yelled clearly annoyed.

"Your mother said she needs to speak with you." The Hound called through the door.

"Tell her I will speak with her later." he yelled back before kissing me once more.

"She said this matter cannot wait." Joffrey growled in frustration before getting off me reluctantly. He grabbed my hand pulling me up with him.

"I will see you as soon as I am finished talking with my mother." Joffrey sighed. I smiled at him kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry Joff. It's fine." He smiled giving me one last kiss before taking his leave. I flopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh. My body moved slightly as the bed bounced. I sat up suddenly thinking of giving Sansa and Arya their gifts. I smiled happily jumping up. I grabbed my things and raced out the room. I found Sansa easily enough. She was in her chambers. She was just sat on her bed reading a book. She didn't seem to mind that I had just barged in but I reminded myself to knock next time. "I got you a gift."

"Really?" She stood from her spot on the bed and walked over to me.

"I didn't have time to wrap it." She waved it off and took it from me with a soft smile. Her eyes widened in joy when looking upon it. She suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"It is wonderful. I love it." she gushed. I grinned happily bouncing on my toes. I stayed a little while as we chatted about anything and everything that came into our minds. She told me all about her midnight stroll with Adam. She may not want to admit it but I could tell she had very strong feelings for this mysterious man. I knew she didn't want to admit it because she had known him a very short period of time but sometimes things just went more quickly than other stuff did. Maybe this was one of them. I left soon after and started to look for Arya. She proved difficult to find. I must have been looking for her over an hour when I eventually found her. I had actually been headed back to my rooms when I saw her walking one of the corridors.

"Arya!" I yelled and she turned to me with a grin. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I got you a present." She looked up wide eyed. She gasped when I pulled out the smaller dagger and handed it over to her.

"Is this really for me?"

"Of course it is." I giggled. "Keep it on you at all times. It may not be much but that will easily be hidden and could come in useful if you ever need it." She hugged me once more so I hugged her back.

"Thank you. It's perfect." Her eyes sparkled and I knew she really did like it. I was thankful. "Do you miss fighting?" I frowned. I used to do some training back at Winterfell in case it was ever needed as I was Sansa's personal maid and I did need to protect her. It was highly unlikely anything was ever going to happen but it was just a precaution. I used to train with Robb, Jon and Theon.

"Truthfully? I do." She grinned excitedly up at me and jumped up and down.

"Father has given me a dance instructor. Join me on some of the lessons when you can make it. Please?" she begged. I wanted to but I didn't know how well Joffrey would take it. **Who says he has to find out?** A little voice said to me from the back of my mind. I bit my lip and looked at Arya who was silently begging me with her eyes. I suppose she felt quite lonely since coming here. I felt terrible for the little girl and vowed to keep her company more.

"Of course I will." She laughed while shouting 'yay' and jumped into my arms nearly cutting my face with the dagger. I rolled my eyes and picked her up. "How about we go to the stables with the horses?"

* * *

 **Kielie**

We were back on the road travelling. I had been sat on the back of the horse for almost six hours and I could feel myself going a little numb. It wasn't as bad as usual as I was pretty used to all the riding we had been doing now. I was happy with the way things were going. I was very comfortable with myself here. I truly felt as though I belonged here. It was a great feeling. Plus, I knew that was how Daenerys felt too. Especially when she was around Rakharo. Those two barely left each others sides. Dany may try deny it but I knew my sister well enough to see she was developing feelings for the man.

Spending so much time with the same people everyday does tend to bring you closer to them so there was no doubt that she would eventually form a bond with someone. I was just happy he was kind and genuinely seemed to like Dany too. "Do the Dothraki buy their slaves?" I heard Daenerys ask.

"The Dothraki don't believe in money." Jorah replied. "Most of their slaves were given to them as gifts."

"From whom?"

"If you rule a city and you see the horde approaching, you have two choices; pay tribute or fight. An easy choice for most. Of course, sometimes it's not enough. Sometimes a Khal feels insulted by the number of slaves he's given. He might think the men too weak or the women too ugly. Sometimes a Khal decides his riders haven't had a good fight in months and need the practice." Jorah explained. Dany didn't reply. I really needed to stretch my legs as I was beginning to cramp up and that would just end up putting me in a bad mood.

"Tell them all to stop." I called out. Jorah and Dany turned to look at me in surprise. I stopped my horse and slid off. I sighed in relief as I stretched.

"You want the entire horde to stop?" Jorah asked in disbelief. "For how long?" I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Until I command them otherwise." I remarked and saw him suddenly smiling at me.

"You a learning to talk like a Queen." I smirked back at him.

"Not a Queen. A Khaleesi." I moved towards Daenerys and helped her down from her horse. "Why don't we stretch our legs for a little bit before we carry on?" She smiled gratefully at me nodding her head. We held each others hands loosely as we went for a small walk. We came upon a clearing so we decided to stop. "So tell my dear Daenerys, what is going on between you and the handsome Rakharo?" She blushed and had wide eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." she said in denial. I laughed and spun her round. She bit her lip and tried giving me an innocent look.

"Oh please Dany, I know you." I laughed. "You like him."

"No I don't, I-" she didn't get to finish what she was about to say because suddenly I was grabbed roughly and spun around. Dany screamed in fright only for us to see our brother and he didn't look happy.

"You dare! You give commands to me? To me?" he snarled in rage. He suddenly grabbed me around the throat making it hard for me to breathe. I could faintly hear Dany screaming to let me go. "You do not command the dragon." I noticed slightly that Dany was running back but my vision was starting to get blurry so I could have been imagining it. "I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't take orders from savages or their sluts. Do you hear me?" I couldn't reply anyways because he was cutting off my air supply. Suddenly he was yanked backwards and I fell to my knees coughing. I gasped harshly trying to regain my breath. I felt my sister help me up and suddenly anger welled up inside me.

I looked to see Viserys on the floor being strangled by some kind of whip. The owner of the whip was Rakharo. Of course that was who Dany ran for. I felt a strange wave of satisfaction seeing my brother wriggling on the ground like a pathetic worm trying to loosen the whip so he breathe again. Rakharo said something I did not catch. "Rakharo ask if you want him dead Khaleesi." Irri told me who I just noticed was stood there looking anxious. I looked to my sister and then my brother. My anger deflated some what. No matter what he was still my brother and the only family I had left besides my sister.

"No." I said as I stared down at my brother with disgust. Rakharo said something else which Irri quickly translated.

"Rakharo said you should take ear. To teach respect."

"Please, please don't hurt him." Dany begged looking scared. I sighed.

"Tell him I don't want my brother harmed." I commanded. As she was reporting back to Rakharo Jorah rode into the clearing. Rakharo loosened the whip and Viserys rolled over quickly standing up, stumbling, trying to catch his breath back which was coming out as sort of high pitched squeals. Dany looked at him concerned but I felt nothing towards him.

"Kill these Dothraki dogs!" he screamed at Jorah who simply stayed sitting on his horse. "I am your King!"

"Shall we return to the Khalasar?" he said softly to me and my sister. I nodded my head and pushed Dany forwards. She walked swiftly towards Jorah but not without giving Rakharo a quick look. I walked after her. I didn't even bother giving my brother a second glance. I smirked however when I heard Rakharo tell him he was walking. Serves him right. I waked up to my horse and jumped back up. I stayed close to Dany for the entire rest of the journey.

"So tell me, what do you think of Rakharo?" She looked up at me with a frown.

"Honestly I do not know what I feel for him." she replied softly. "I like him I know that much. He is always so kind to me and gentle. He makes me feel safe." I smiled. That was good. As long as she felt safe and had a friend. Plus she had Doreah and Irri too.

"I'm glad." I told her. She smiled at me before turning to face the front. It was some time before we finally came to a stop.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

I yelped as I jumped off my horse and nearly fell. I say nearly because someone grabbed me and stopped me from embarrassing myself from tumbling to the ground. I looked up to see Rakharo looking down at me with barely hid amusement. I blushed as he stood me upright. I mumbled thanks and watched as he walked away to help set everything up for the night. I stuck around my elder sister for some company until everything was ready. I was sat in front of the fire they had going trying to keep myself warm. I raised my eyes as I felt someone sit next to me. To no surprise it was Rakharo. I don't remember a time when we weren't together. That thought made me blush.

Maybe my sister was right. Maybe subconsciously I had grown feelings for this man. I shook that thought away as quickly as it had come. He had been helping me learn the Dothraki language though it was easier with Doreah. Mainly because she actually spoke the common tongue and Rakharo spoke none of it. _"The food will be ready soon."_ he told with a small smile. He had a nice smile, I thought. I smiled in return. Soon he handed me some food as I was thankful. I was starving. The food filled me up right away and it wasn't before long that I started to feel drowsy. My head lolled and landed on his shoulder.

I suddenly felt everything disappear making my eyes widen. I felt panic rise within me for a few seconds before realising Rakharo had just picked me up and was now carrying me in his arms. I flushed horribly. He brought me to my tent and placed me on the bed of furs. _"Go to sleep now Daenerys."_ he whispered.

 _"Goodnight Rakharo."_ I replied before feeling his lips on my forehead for just a slight moment before he left the tent. A lazy smile made it's way upon my lips as I felt my eyes getting heavy. I knew within a matter of seconds I would be a sleep. The last thing I remember thinking was... **I'm glad I met you Rakharo. I'm glad we became friends.**

* * *

 **Natalia**

I sat humming to myself as I sat upon the wall. I was glad I didn't have a particular fear of heights otherwise I would be terrified right about now. Jon was stood up leaning against the ledge. He was looking over to where the forest lay. Jon had laughed at me as I practically scrubbed mud all over my face to try and hide my features more. He wasn't very helpful considering he just laughed at me. We heard footsteps making us whip around to see who was arriving; Benjen Stark. It was dark so he wouldn't be able to recognise me. I was safe for now.

He stood talking to Jon for some time before there was a silence. "I'm leaving in the morning." he said quietly. Jon looked at him in surprise and displeasure.

"You're leaving?"

"I'm the first ranger." Benjen replied. "My job is out there. There have been disturbing reports."

"What kind of reports?" Jon asked with a frown.

"The kind I don't want to believe." Benjen said vaguely. Well that was a rubbish answer.

"I'm ready. I won't let you down." Jon said fiercely.

"You're not going. You're no ranger Jon." My eyes widened when I understood what Jon meant. Was he tying to leave me again? Just after we had got together and professed our love for one another. What kind of game was he playing?

"But I'm better than every-" Jon was cut off.

"Better than no one! A man gets what he earns when he earns it. We'll speak when I return." With that Benjen stark turned and left. When I knew he was gone I stood up angrily. I began to walk away but was stopped when Jon grabbed my arm.

"Natalia, what's wrong?" he asked stupidly. Like he didn't know.

"Are you really trying to leave me again?" I snapped. He looked taken aback and also racked with guilt.

"Of course not, I just... it is what I have always wanted. To be a ranger. I know I can do it. And I wasn't planning on leaving you behind." he responded softly.

"Oh weren't you?" I snarled. He shook his head morosely. I felt guilty but scowled to cover it up.

"I just assumed-"

"Assumed what!"

"That you would come with me." he muttered looking to the floor. "I mean you came all this way already. I didn't think you would just let me leave again." I crossed my arms and sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh, Jon Snow you frustrate me to no end." I snapped but he smiled anyways. I guess he could tell he was let off the hook. I smiled grudgingly back. I bounded over and wrapped my arms around him. "Seriously, you ever leave me again... I will hunt you down and kill you myself."


	9. Heartbreak

**Warning:** Sexual Content and attempted rape/incest

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Heartbreak**

 **Kielie**

I moaned slightly as I started to awaken. I yawned whilst stretching my arms up in the air feeling satisfaction as my muscles were pulled. I flopped back down on the bed completely giving in to the part of my brain that wanted to go back to sleep. I rolled over onto my side to face Drogo who was fast asleep. I gave in to the temptation that was plaguing my mind. I slowly lifted my hand, which still felt like a dead weight considering I had only just woke up, and went to stroke his cheek. My fingertips had barely touched his skin when his hand shot up and painfully grabbed my wrist.

I let out a pain filled gasp. His eyes were hard and guarded but as soon as he saw it was me they were soft and he loosened his grip on my wrist. He let go of me but my hand was still hovering over his face. He didn't move so I was guessing he was letting me know it was okay. I hesitantly stroked his cheek before laying my palm over it. I lifted myself with the arm I was currently not using. I used my knuckles to trace down his cheek and to his neck. His skin was actually surprisingly smooth. With the exception of his hands of course. They were very rough and calloused.

I lifted myself further whilst pushing on his shoulder. He turned over onto his back silently and I followed him, straddling his waist. I lay my palms on his broad chest before bending down so I was able to press my lips against his. He parted his lips and swiped his tongue along my lips. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. I moaned when I felt his tongue brush along my own whilst his hand came to cup the back of my head. I lifted my hips, breaking apart with the kiss, before leaning backwards so I could fully lower myself down onto him. We both moaned as I slowly pushed my hips down.

I stayed still for about three seconds before I started to move. My hands were lightly placed on his lower abdomen whereas his hands were placed on my hips. I closed my eyes and tipped my head backwards whilst letting out a gasp of pleasure. I suddenly found myself flat on my back. Drogo had flipped us over and was pinning me down. He roughly grabbed my legs and flung them over his broad shoulders, swiftly entering me once more. The position allowed him to go deeper. His thrusts were rather animalistic and brutal but I didn't mind. I just held onto his arms and enjoyed it. I could feel the heat from his body warming up my already flushed one. It wasn't long until I felt a warm, tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Drogo!" I gasped and somehow he sped up. I felt myself tighten and suddenly my body stilled whilst I tried to remember how to breath. I faintly heard Drogo grunting above me and soon he stopped all movements before pulling out of me and going back to the position on his back. When I finally learnt how to breathe again I rolled over and placed my head on his chest. I found listening to his heartbeat always seemed to calm me down. He had gotten slightly better at speaking the common tongue. I mean, I felt sometimes he didn't want to learn it which is why he hadn't actually learnt that much but at least he knew more than 'no'.

 _"Are we leaving again today or staying?"_ I asked him. He ran his hands over my bare back as he answered, telling me we were staying for one more night before setting off again. Soon we were up and dressed. He bent down, holding my face between both his huge hands, and pressed his lips to mine.

 _"I am going hunting. I will be back tonight."_ I smiled at him and watched him leave with a sigh. I left the tent and went to find Dany but ended up running into our brother. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to where he was staying. I felt myself start to panic as he turned around to face me. He just kind of stood there with a blank look on his face not saying anything. Suddenly he laughed, which sounded a bit like he was scoffing, and spun on his heels walking further into the tent.

"How could you do it?" he asked me. He had a look of disbelief on his face.

"I don't know what you mean." I said honestly. "Do what?"

"Fall in love with that Dothraki dog!" he snapped.

"He is my husband." I replied strongly.

"Who you were forced to marry-"

"By you!" I snapped. He suddenly glared at me and my eyes widened when he stormed over to me.

"Do not talk to me like that Kielie!" he yelled in my face. "I never thought you would develop feelings for him. For that... thing. I am your brother!" I frowned in utter confusion. "Have I not cared for you all these years?" I couldn't deny what he was saying because he _had_ looked out for me and Daenerys. Ever since we had been forced to leave home he had been our rock, keeping us safe. "What have I done so terrible to make you not care for me anymore?"

"Viserys." I mumbled ashamed. "I'm sorry. I have just been caught up in everything that has been happening."

"You never forgot Daenerys though did you... just me." He sounded almost petulant. He stepped uncomfortably close and stroked my hair. "You are my little sister. I care for you. You know that right?" And as a matter of fact I did. It all came back to mind now. However that didn't make me feel good. "Haven't I treated you well?" Too much, I thought. More so that Dany. Now that I remembered I thought to all the times when he would pay me more attention and care for me more that Daenerys. I never understood why he seemed to favour me but he did.

"Yes Viserys." I replied. He smiled softly at me, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Tonight, you and me will eat together." he said, or rather commanded. "Just us."

"What about Daenerys?" He tried to hide it but I saw the displeasure in his eyes yet he agreed that she should come too. I soon found myself back in my own tent; after eating something of course. Irri soon joined me. She washed me a little, changed my clothes and started braiding some of my hair. We were just chatting to one another, laughing at the jokes we made between Daenerys and Rakharo, when she did something that completely blew me away. She grabbed my breast.

"Um, Irri, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing?" She just gave me a soft grin.

"When was the last time you bleed Khaleesi?" she asked. I froze. When was the last time? I couldn't exactly remember. "You change Khaleesi. It's a blessing from the Great Stallion." She placed her hand upon my stomach and I placed mine on top of hers. I looked at her in disbelief. "Are you hungry Khaleesi? Maybe you should eat. I will have them prepare supper."

"Could I possibly have something else other than horse?" I asked quietly. I was still in shock right now. She nodded her head and quickly left leaving me on my own. Was I really with child? A small smile started to form on my face as I thought about it. It occurred to me that I truly was happy about it and that just made me happier. Soon Irri returned and with my sister Dany. She grinned at me telling me she knew. She squealed, running to me whilst wrapping her arms around me.

"Congratulation." she laughed before pulling back. I thanked her.

"Khaleesi. You will have goat for supper."

"Thank you." I replied. "However tonight I will be eating with my brother and sister. In Viserys' tent." She inclined her head before leaving.

"We're eating with Viserys?" Daenerys asked when we were alone. I sighed.

"Yes, he feels quite upset with how I have treated him the past couple months." I saw her frown. "He just wants to spend some time with us again." I decided to ignore the fact that he only wanted me there.

* * *

 **Natalia**

I was surprised no one had recognised me yet, but then yet again I hadn't really come in contact with anyone other than the boys and Lord Tyrion. Jon was at training again but I had decided to stay in the room by myself to keep out of sight. I was holding a piece of parchment that had come not so long ago. It was from my sister yet I hadn't read it yet. I didn't know why but I felt like something was missing. Something important. I sighed before unfolding the parchment and reading it in my head.

 _Dear Natalia,_

 _I am glad to hear that you have arrived safely and that you have not been found as of yet._

 _Robb knows of where you are but he has made the promise to me that he will keep your secret. He has promised not to divulge it to anyone._

 _Bran is fine. Well, he is fine as he could be considering his condition. He is very depressed and is missing his family. I think he feels terribly lonely with everyone gone. Secretly I feel he feels let down and deeply hurt that most of his family was gone when he woke up. He is trying to not let his emotions show but he is, well you know what Bran is like._

 _I also feel he is missing you terribly too. He keeps asking where you are and I feel terrible just seeing him lying there in that bed._

 _On some lighter news there is something important that I wish to tell you. Robb and I are getting married! I was so happy when he asked me I nearly cried - I didn't. I bet you are rolling your eyes at me right now. I know you big sister. You're probably laughing at me. The wedding will be in a fortnight. However, it does make me sad because I know you will probably not be there to witness it. But you will be there in spirit and I know you would have given me your blessings and wished me luck. That is all I need._

 _I love you very much and hope you stay safe._

 _Lots of love, your little sister_

 _Briar_

I sat looking at the piece of parchment long after I had finished reading it. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of my sister. She was getting what she always wanted. To marry the man she loves. That was why I was jealous - I doubted that would ever happen to me. Not now with Jon here. With Jon at the Wall where you are allowed no family. No wife. Again the feeling that this was a mistake was brought back to the forefront of my mind. How could I be happy with Jon? Of course he makes me happy but we couldn't be together. Surely if I married someone else I could grow to love them right? I could have a family. A husband and kids. A love that wasn't forbidden.

I closed my eyes when I felt them start to sting with unshed tears. I shook my head furiously and took a deep calming, yet shaky, breath. Maybe if I wrote to my sister? Maybe she could give me some advice. So that is what I did. I spent the next two hours writing, then re-writing, a letter to my sister. I don't know how many pieces of parchment I went through until I managed to finish writing a letter I was happy with.

I rolled it up and tied it to the raven's leg before watching it fly off into the distance. I watched it become smaller and smaller until it was nothing more than the light shade of grey sky I was looking at. I flopped down on the bed exhausted. Mentally exhausted in any case. I jumped when the door opened and in came Jon. He smiled at me and all my sudden thoughts came springing back and I finally broke down in tears, sobbing. Jon looked confused, if a little frightened, as he rushed over to me. "Lia, what's wrong?" I smiled through my tears hearing the nickname he used to call me. He hadn't called me that in so long.

"I-I love y-you." I sobbed, burrowing my head into his chest, grabbing hold of the front of his cloak tightly. Or as tight as I could. He stroked my hair softly rocking me back and forth.

"Natalia, what's happened? Why are you crying?"

"My sister sent me a l-letter." I hiccupped. He spotted the letter and made a grab for it, quickly reading it through. He looked at me with a frown.

"I don't understand why this has gotten you upset." he told me sounding frustrated. I looked up into his eyes as tears flowed down my puffy cheeks.

"I love you." I breathed pulling his face down so our lips could meet.

"I love you too." I smiled in response yet more tears fell from my red eyes. His answer just upset me more because I knew he was telling the truth. It would have been better if he told me he didn't love me because it would make leaving so much easier.

* * *

 **Lily**

Arya had cornered me after breakfast one morning and excitedly told me that she would be meeting her dancing master, who went by the name of Syrio Forel, this afternoon and that I had to go. I couldn't say no to her especially why she looked so excited and happy. Plus, I had promised her the other day that I would join her and I don't break my promises. Well, I try to do everything in my power not to in any case. I decided to change into the clothes I wore back in Winterfell as I felt they would be easier to move around in. They weren't as constricting as the dresses from Kings Landing. I just hoped I wouldn't bump into Joffrey dressed like this considering the threat that he had given me about burning it all if he ever caught me wearing it again.

I moved swiftly through the corridors to the place where Arya told me we should meet. I opened the door and stepped inside. They were both there waiting for me. The man, Syrio Forel, chucked a wooden sword at me. However, since I wasn't prepared for it and I hadn't picked up a sword in quite a few months I completely panicked, squeaked and brought my arms up to my chest with my hands fisted into balls. There was silence in the room except for the sound of the wood clattering on the floor. I blushed in embarrassment.

"You are late, tomorrow you will be here at midday." he said with an accent. I frowned. It wasn't my fault. I had to rush to get changed and then I was always on edge trying to make sure I didn't bump into Joffrey. I bent down to pick up the sword. "Tomorrow you will catch it." I rolled my eyes. Since apparently Arya had already had a few lessons and I knew how to stand in position already he was able to skip past that. "Nine years Syrio Forel was first sword to the Sealord of Braavos. He knows these things." Wow. Impressive. He spent the next couple of hours teaching us and I have to admit he was very good; if a little unorthodox. He corrected my stance a few times and the way I held it.

I wasn't used to training now as it had been quite some time since the last time I trained with a sword. By the time we were done I was feeling pretty tired. I could see it had done the same to Arya. Her cheeks were bright red. I thanked him for allowing me to join but he waved me off with a funny little bow. This is how it went for the next week or so. I would eat breakfast with Arya and Sansa, sometimes see Petyr or read a book, train with Arya and Syrio, wash and then most of the times I spent my evenings with either Joffrey or Sansa. I could feel myself getting back into the routine of training. Back in Winterfell I trained for four hours a day three times a week. It wasn't much but it was something. Here I was training everyday for at least five hours. It was quite brutal.

Arya was in the middle of having a 'battle' with Syrio whilst I practiced my swings and mainly my foot work. I turned around when I heard a crash and saw Arya on the floor with Syrio pointing a sword at her face. A wooden sword. "Now you are dead." I couldn't help but giggle at the face Arya pulled. It was a cross between a pout and a glare. He helped her up and that was the end of today's lesson.

"I'll see you tomorrow Syrio." I waved as I left the room. He gave me his funny bow as we left. "I don't know about you but I am so hungry and tired right now." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you." she suddenly whispered. "For joining me I mean. I was starting to feel lonely here. Sansa is too busy with the Prince and father is always busy too. I don't have anyone else." I bent down and pulled her into a hug.

"You'll always have me." I replied. I felt her hold tighten. "How about we both go get washed and you come to my room after. I will get some food ordered to my room and we will spend the night together." She nodded her head eagerly. "I'll meet you when you're done." With that she quickly ran off. I returned to my rooms and had Carmen and Patricia order me a bath. I think Joffrey had hired them to be my personal handmaids or something as they were always there. Once everything was ready they helped me wash and got me in a fresh clean dress. I was suddenly alone as they got rid of the water when there was a knock on the door. I smiled thinking it was Arya. It turned out it was Joffrey.

He just walked in as soon as the door was opened and shut it behind him. He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. This couldn't be happening. Arya was going to arrive soon. "Joffrey, stop a second I need to-" He suddenly had me pinned to the wall and his mouth was pressed rather roughly against my own. He grabbed my leg, lifting the dress so my leg was showing before wrapping it around his waist. He suddenly started to grind himself onto me producing a groan from Joffrey. I broke the kiss trying to catch my breath back. "Joffrey, Arya will be here any second." He stilled all movement and we froze. We jumped apart and sorted ourselves out when we heard what sounded like running. Suddenly my door was swung open and there stood Arya; now clean.

She looked shocked to see Joffrey. However it soon turned to hate but thankfully she stayed silent. "Well, I will hopefully be catching up with you later." Joffrey said looking at me. I gave him a nervous smile nodding my head. He gave Arya a hard look before sweeping out of the room.

"What did _he_ want?" Arya asked when we were alone.

"I don't really know. He turned up about one minute before you did. He never got around to really saying anything." I edged. She made a sound in the back of her throat but left it alone thankfully. It wasn't long until the two young girls came back with the food I had also asked for before they took the water away. We spent the night sitting on the bed, eating, talking and laughing. Arya was always a sweet girl but she was quick to anger sometimes. She was a very passionate young girl. I smiled as I saw her fast asleep. Her mouth was partly open as soft breaths left it. I carefully picked her up as to not wake her and carried her back to her room.

The sky was dark letting me know how late it was. I yawned as I left Arya's room and made my way back to my own. I slipped out of my dress and changed into my nightgown. Whilst yawning once more I pulled back the covers and practically just dropped onto the bed, bouncing slightly. I frowned around thirty seconds later when I thought I heard my door open. No, I must just be hearing things from being so tired. My eyes snapped open however when I felt the other side of the bed dip. I screamed when I felt someone touch me and the next thing I knew someone was sitting on me with a hand covering my mouth.

"Quiet!" I heard a very familiar voice whisper-yell. My eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and I fell limp when I saw it was Joffrey. Then I suddenly flushed realising he was practically straddling me. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just... I didn't really get to see you today. That idiot Stark girl interrupted us." I ignored the jab. "I missed you." Despite the fact that it sounded strained as though he was forcing himself to say that I couldn't help but feel flattered and all warm inside. Mainly because I knew he was telling the truth and he just hated to admit it. He removed his hands from my face and placed them beside my head. He slowly lowered his head down and just when I thought he was about to kiss me - he didn't.

"Joffrey?"

"Do you love me?" he asked suddenly. "You said a while ago but you said you _think._ I want to know. Do you or do you not love me?" I tensed. The truth was I; I didn't know. I cared for him, truly I did, but I didn't know if I loved him yet. Too much had happened for me to know that. I knew the answer he wanted and knew he would be very upset if I said no so I said yes. Also because I felt that given a little bit more time I _would_ love him. He smiled at me, finally pressing his lips against my own. The kiss was a lot more passionate than any other that we had shared. He changed positions so that he was now in between my legs.

His hand made its way up my nightgown and he gripped my thigh tightly. He suddenly let go of me and took off the belt he had wrapped around his waist and then his leather tunic. I realised he was still in the clothes he was in earlier. He was dressed mostly in red today. When he was free and his chest was bare he dropped back down and kissed me again. With my right hand I ran my fingers through his hair and with my left I stroked the soft skin of his back. His hand went back to my thigh before he moved his hand upwards to trace over my stomach where I automatically breathed in from the feel of his touch.

He stopped the kiss for now and peppered soft kisses on my cheek and down my neck. I could feel his steamy breath hitting my neck for a few seconds before he bit down gently before he started to suck. I knew it was going to leave a mark. That would need to be hidden. I couldn't walk around with that on my neck. I suddenly jumped when I felt his hand touch my more intimate area. I bit my lip unsurely. I didn't know how far Joffrey planned to take this and I was nervous. I think it more had to do with the unknown with what I was afraid and so nervous of.

I got the distinct impression he was just as nervous as me for some reason. As though he had never done this before. He seemed almost hesitant with the way he was touching me. As though he didn't know how to go about it. He seemed to eventually get over whatever he was nervous about and eventually became more confident in what he was doing. He pressed his lips onto my own as he started to move his fingers. It was a very strange feeling. I wasn't sure at first what it was that he was doing but that all went out the window when a sudden shot of pleasure zapped through my body. What was that?

He kept touching the same spot over and over again driving me insane. Sometimes he was soft and gentle and then a couple of seconds later he was rough and hard. I felt him slowly press one of his fingers inside me slowly, as though he was experimenting. He slowly pulled it out and then pushed it back in again before adding another finger inside of me the next time he thrust in. I moaned quietly trying to keep the noise down. It was slightly embarrassing. Joffrey suddenly pulled his fingers out and gripped my hip tightly. He started to grind his groin into me harshly with his eyes closed. I could feel his hardness through his breeches and pressing into me.

Joffrey let out a grunt/groan and I couldn't help but think it was the sexiest sound I had ever heard. His eyes were still closed yet his mouth was parted as soft pants left his mouth. I could feel it hitting my face as he hovered over me. I grabbed his back trying to pull him down so he was further on top of me. He buried his face into my neck as his thrusts quickened. He was trying to muffle the sounds he was letting out into my neck. I gripped his hair tightly. I don't know how much time past but Joffrey finally had enough and a strangled gasp left him as he reached his peak.

He suddenly grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling hard, whilst biting down onto my neck. A painful gasp left my own moist lips. We both laid there for quite some time doing nothing. Joffrey finally lifted himself off and leaned back on his heels. He grabbed my nightgown and pulled it down over my legs before jumping off the bed. "I best go back to my own chambers. I don't want to be caught sneaking out of your room early in the morning." I didn't understand why I suddenly felt so upset over what he had said but I did. I couldn't help it. Instead of answering him I just huffed and rolled over onto my side so my back was facing him. I heard him sigh but I was too upset to care about how he felt.

"Lily." he sighed but I ignored him. "Lily?" He repeated my name once more before I could tell he was getting angry. He was suddenly on the bed and flipped me over. "Don't you dare ignore me! Who do you think you are? Huh?" My eyes were wet and I tried to look away from him but he wouldn't let me. Well there was our night ruined, I thought moodily. "I didn't mean to upset you before Lily but it is the truth. I can't be caught with you like that right now."

"And why not?" I snapped noticing his eyes flash dangerously. "You said you wanted to marry me but you are still betrothed to Sansa. If you really wanted to be with me you would!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I WANT TO! YOU THINK I WANT TO BE WITH SANSA!" he screamed in my face whilst grabbing my arms roughly, shaking me. I whimpered and started to shake. He looked down at me unblinkingly before sighing and getting off the bed. "Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Without even looking back he left. He left me on my own - crying. I shouldn't have been so surprised. I had been told what he was like but I ignored them all. He was heartless. He didn't love me at all did he? This was all a game to him. Everything he has said or done was a lie! Fresh tears fell down my cheeks as I tried, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Sansa**

I hadn't seen Lily all morning. Where was she? She always turned up for breakfast. "Arya! Have you seen Lily? No? When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night in her rooms." Arya told me. She then suddenly frowned. "The Prince was there. I don't know what he wanted but Lily said that too. Apparently he never told her as I turned up and he just left." She turned and ran away before I could say anything else. I bit my lip anxiously. There seemed to be more to this. Her not turning up this morning had to be due to Joffrey. My mind made up I quickly ran to Lily's chambers which I only just realised were nicer than my own. It was done subtly though so I can see why I never noticed that before.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I knocked again but called out her name this time. There was no answer. I carefully opened the door and immediately spotted her on the bed. Well, I couldn't see her but knew the lump under the blankets was her. I quickly made my way to her and pulled them back. She was awake but just laid there staring at the wall. I gently called her name and she turned towards me. The sadness I got from her eyes was unbearable. What had happened to make her feel this way? I managed to get her sat up before I asked her what happened. I stroked her hair softly as she told me.

When she was finished I allowed her to cry into my shoulder. "Shh! Everything is going to be alright." Her cries eventually slowed and finally stopped.

"I'm so stupid." She wailed. "I was a fool to think he truly cared about me. He just used me." I didn't know what to say. Mainly because my opinion was different to what she was thinking. I think she had just got upset and over-reacted. I believe Joffrey genuinely cared about her but I didn't feel like I could say that to her right now. She was upset and I am sure her emotions would get in the way right now and she would snap at me for defending Joffrey.

When she was completely calm I managed to get her out of bed and dressed. I made her wear a charming pink dress with her hair done in braids. One going across the top of her head whilst the rest was flowing down her back. "Maybe you should go eat something." I suggested. Thankfully she agreed with me. Afterwards she told me she wanted some alone time.

I could tell she felt bad but I told her not to worry about it. She needed time to think. On her own. I made my way to my chambers but on the way I bumped into Adam. I had to admit the time we had spent together was amazing. He was like no one I had ever met before. I had known him little over a week but I don't think I could imagine my life without him. I so looked forward to the times we spent together.

"Good morning, Sansa." He greeted me with a smile. "You've just made my morning all the better." I blushed whilst thanking him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I was requested to come here by the Queen herself." He told me. That just made me frown. What did she want with Adam? He smiled widely at me before taking my hand and kissing it. "Now I am sorry to say that I have to depart. She requested my immediate presence. I hope to see you tonight."

"Of course. I look forward to our meetings." I told him sincerely. We had been meeting each other for the past week. Same time and same place. It was the highlight of my day. He smiled at me pleased, making me smile back. "You best go. Don't want to keep the Queen waiting." He shook his head, kissed my hand once more, before leaving. I sighed watching him go. I turned and carried on to my chambers.

Just as I was about to enter I heard my name being called. I sighed. It looks like I just couldn't make it to my chambers without disturbances. I turned around and this time it was Joffrey. He smiled at me but I couldn't get the same satisfaction I used to get out of it now. Before I used to love it when he smiled; especially when it was aimed towards me. But now it was like it didn't matter. Adam on the other hand…

"My Lady," Joffrey greeted as he approached me. He took my hand placing a kiss upon it. I had the urge to roll my eyes – but didn't. It was like I could see it was an act now that I wasn't obsessed with him. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm good, my Prince." I replied. He suddenly shifted as though he was nervous but I could tell he was trying to play it off so I ignored it.

"Have you by any chance seen Lady Lillian?" Ah, that was why he was looking nervous.

"Yes, my Prince." He looked at me as though he wanted me to talk further. "I don't know where she is now however. The last time I saw her she was quite upset. She wanted some time to be on her own." His eyes narrowed as though he was trying to guess if I was lying or not but I got some satisfaction in the way he looked uncomfortable when I said she was upset.

"Where was she headed when you saw her last?" he demanded.

"Is something the matter? Has she done something wrong, my Lord?" I asked in fake panic. I knew she hadn't but I just wanted to see what he would say. I froze when his eyes darkened but thankfully he masked his face seconds later.

"Nothing is wrong, my Lady." He said charmingly. "My mother would just like a word with her." If I didn't know this was all fake and the fact that Adam was on his way to see her I would have believed him. Why would the Queen want to see both Adam and Lily at the same time? No reason that's what. "So where was she headed?" I could see he was beginning to lose his patience and I didn't think he would continue being so calm with me.

"The gardens." I whispered. He smiled suddenly at me and once again kissed my hand.

"Thank you my dear." He breathed before straightening up and walking off with a determined look. The Hound, who had been stood behind him the entire time, gave me a long steely look before following after Joffrey. I sighed, hoping Lily to be fine before finally managing to make it into my chambers undisturbed.

* * *

 **Kielie**

It wasn't the most comfortable of evening's I have ever had if I was being completely honest. Daenerys was slowly eating her food not making eye contact with anyone and Viserys was sat there, barely eating his food whilst giving me side glances and sometimes sneering at Dany. What was his problem? I cleared my throat awkwardly. Dany had promised to keep the baby a secret from our brother for now. I didn't know how he would react to the news.

"Um, I'm kind of tired." Dany mumbled and raised her heads to the two of us. "I think I am going to go and sleep. Is that alright?" I nodded my head with a smile. She slowly stood up and bid us goodnight before finally leaving.

"Ugh, thank god. Took her long enough." I heard Viserys mumble under his breath making me frown. Seriously, what was his problem? I couldn't eat anymore so I placed the bowl in front of me. It was better than horse at any rate. I would eat some more later when I was back in my own tent with Drogo.

"So, how is the food?"

"Acceptable considering the conditions I am living in." he muttered darkly. I clenched my fists but stayed silent. He was so stuck up and thought himself better than everyone. He needed to learn a lesson. I hadn't realised when I was thinking to myself he had scooted closer to me. I jumped slightly but stayed where I was. He grabbed my hand and placed it so my palm was facing upwards.

I watched, confused, as he traced random patterns on my palm. I frowned as he trailed his fingers up my arm all the way to my neck. He paused before pushing my hair over my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly as he leaned in to me. "Do you know how long I have waited?" he whispered. Was he talking about getting the throne back? Because then yes I did know. "Too long." He stood up and pulled me with him.

"Brother, I think maybe I should go back to my own tent now and get some sleep. However, I think we should eat together again." I said lightly. He grabbed my arm as I tried to move around him. "Viserys?"

"No, you are not leaving yet. We are not done here." I gulped at the look on his face. What was going on? I was confused and to be truthful a little scared. His grip on my arm tightened and he dragged me backwards. I let out a yelp as I fell to the floor but he just continued to drag me. He hauled me up and threw me on his bed. I sat up quickly and scooted backwards. He was stood over the bed looking at me.

"Viserys? What, what are you doing?" I stammered nervously. He kneeled on the bed and like a snake he quickly grabbed me in his hold as I tried to escape. I screamed but he forcefully slapped a hand over my mouth to shut me up. He pinned me onto the bed whilst straddling me. My eyes welled up as I struggled to get free. He bent down looking enraged.

"You thought you could get out?" he whispered harshly. "I am going to take what I have wanted for years."

"Viserys please!" I begged/sobbed. "Please don't do this!" He pinned my arms under his legs so I couldn't throw him off as he started to undress. He leaned down and pressed wet kisses to my neck. My cries didn't deter him. He didn't care. I tried and I tried to get free but it wasn't working. My breathing hitched as he started to feel my breasts roughly. He moved his hand further down and my eyes widened and I am sure I started to hyperventilate.

"Stop!" I yelled and he froze for a few seconds as though I had startled him. He sneered at me saying something about 'the dragon' but I didn't particularly hear him. I was panicking too much. My head snapped to the side and I saw a small dagger laid next to the bed. If I could just get my hands free, I thought desperately. Luck seemed to be on my side for this second as he raised himself. No doubt he was about to take his pants off. My arms shot out faster than I would have deemed possible to me.

I didn't want to really hurt him so I just grabbed the handle and with the end (of the handle side) I forcefully slammed it against his temple. He yelled out and I managed to get out as he was caught off guard as I pushed him. I stumbled as quickly as I could off the bed and ran. A hand grabbed me and yanked me back. I squeaked and my hand instinctually came up connecting with the side of his face.

He grabbed me by the hair and pulled making me let out a gasp of pain. I raised my leg and kicked forcefully connecting with his groin. He let me go with a grunt of pure agony and dropped to the floor. I didn't give him a backwards glance as I ran out of his tent. No one was close so they had no idea what had happened. I stumbled my way into my own tent and flopped exhausted onto the bed. Where was Drogo?

Tears finally exited my eyes and poured down my cheeks. I rolled onto my back and placed my hand over my stomach. The only thing I wanted right now was Drogo but I had no idea where he was. So I was left on my own, crying and holding onto my stomach that held mine and Drogo's unborn child.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

I didn't want to wake up. I hadn't slept so well last night because there was a constant whisper in the back of my mind telling me that something wasn't quite right. I rolled over, yawning. "Good morning, Daenerys." I heard. I opened my eyes to see Irri. I smiled, sat up and yawned once more. "We leave soon." I nodded in thanks and watched her leave after setting down some food. She always did this for me. Brought me food in my tent every morning.

I preferred eating in here for breakfast than outside. After eating and dressing I made my way outside. It wasn't long before everything was being packed away ready for the day's journey. I found Kielie and grabbed her hand. Apparently she had told Khal Drogo last night of the baby. I was glad to hear he was excited about it because I knew my sister was slightly worried he wouldn't be.

Viserys stopped next to us and I frowned seeing my sister tense up and pale. She wasn't usually like this around our brother. Before he had a chance to say anything Khal Drogo walked over and grabbed Kielie. He raised her up and placed her on her horse. I also noticed she completely relaxed and didn't look as pale when the Khal walked over.

Had something happened between Kielie and Viserys when I left last night? Did he do something? I frowned feeling nothing but utter confusion and frustration. I turned around and made my way to my own horse. _"Allow me."_ I heard from behind me. I was suddenly lifted up and placed on my horse. Looked down to see Rakharo.

 _"Don't do that. Scared me."_ I scolded. He simply laughed at me, going to his own horse. I quietly admired the way he jumped up gracefully on his horse. I blushed and turned away when he looked at me. Everyone eventually started to move forwards and I ended up daydreaming about anything and everything. A couple hours later I took a small sip of water. I looked to my right to see my sister glaring down at her horse. I quickly made my way over to her.

"Sister, what is bothering you?" I asked softly. Her head snapped to me and she looked torn. She eventually shook her head.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She mumbled before making her horse go faster as though she was trying to get away from me. I couldn't help but feel hurt. For the rest of the day my sister kept to herself and didn't talk to anyone; not even Jorah. No one could get her to talk. When we stopped for the night and her tent was set up she went inside without saying anything to anyone. I couldn't help but feel worried. However, I felt lightly better seeing Khal Drogo follow after her.

 _"Is everything alright?"_ Rakharo asked me as he sat down next to me. I smiled softly and nodded. _"You are worried about your sister?"_

 _"How did you guess?"_ I remarked sarcastically. I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder yet I blushed when he grabbed my hand in his larger one. I couldn't help but admire his tanned skin. I looked even paler when stood next to him. Well, I looked pale stood next to anyone from this tribe. Soon the food was prepared and I sat eating, talking and laughing with Rakharo, Irri, Jorah and Doreah. Soon I was full and tired. _"I think I am going to retire now."_ I yawned. Irri giggled.

Rakharo stood, grabbing my hand to pull me up also. He walked me back to the tent even if there was no need for him to do so. It was sweet anyhow. _"I will see you in the morning."_ I nodded my head and did something I never thought I would do to anyone except maybe my sister. I raised myself up on my toes and pressed my lips against his cheek. I smiled with a blush before racing into my tent. Oh god, why did I do that? I flopped down on the bed cursing myself for being so stupid.

* * *

 **Natalia**

My decision was made; I was leaving. I couldn't live out my entire life here at the Wall. I didn't want to live my life unfulfilled and honestly unloved. Yes Jon may love me but we couldn't really be together could we? I had my stuff all ready and I placed the letter I had written on Jon's pillow. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I nodded my head as though I was trying to convince myself that what I was doing was right before I opened my eyes. I blinked back the tears and left the room.

The only other person, besides Jon, who knew I was here was Lord Tyrion and he had left five days ago so there was no chance of running into him. I grabbed the reins of my horse, stroking his long face before sighing. "Back on the road again, huh boy?" I hauled myself up onto his back before urging him forwards and back to Winterfell. It was the same journey. The length was the same as when I came but going back somehow seemed longer.

The nights seemed colder and the days felt lonelier. The only good thing about leaving was being there for my sister's wedding. I had arrived back two days before the wedding was due to begin. There was little amusement for me when I saw the look of shock on my sisters' face. Usually I would have laughed but right now I didn't feel like it. I didn't even feel like I could laugh.

I slid off the horse numbly and fell into Briar's waiting arms. She stroked my hair comfortingly before dragging me inside. I sat, accepted the hot cup of tea that she passed me. "What happened? Why are you back?" I didn't bother to raise my head. I didn't have any energy left.

"I had to."

"Why?"

"Because I love him." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"I don't understand. That's why you left in the first place." Briar said quietly. "Why would that be the reason you come back?"

"Don't you see? I can't be with him; not really. I will never be able to marry him like you and Robb. I will never get to spend my days alone with him. Never be able to have children and watch them grown. Grow old together." I realised I was crying by this point. "I can't have what I truly want." She didn't reply. The tea in my hands was going cold.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Briar muttered standing up. "You look dead on your feet. I will have food brought to you when you wake up." I smiled at her in thanks before watching her leave. I placed the tea down making my way to the bed. I curled up in a ball under the furs. I felt like I was breaking into a million pieces and there was no way that I could patch myself up together.

 _"Jon!" I yelled with a wide smile as I stood in the doorway. "The food is getting cold, hurry up!" I walked back inside and made my way into the kitchen. I picked my son, who was three years old, up and placed him at the table. I looked up to my daughter, who was seven years old, who was sat at the opposite side of the table. Jon walked in then and placed a kiss on Rose's forehead._

 _"Daddy!" she cried. Jon smiled down at her before looking towards me. I smiled back at him before we all sat at the table and said grace._

 _"Jon, do you think you could get the children washed and ready for bed?" I asked when we had all finished eating._

 _"Of course." He replied. He stood up and I watched with a soft smile as he picked up Henry and held Rose's hand. My family. I couldn't ask for anything better. After cleaning up in the kitchen and saying goodnight to my two children I retired to my room. Jon was already there changed and ready for bed. I got changed and lay down next to my husband. I curled up into his side, closing my eyes as his arm wrapped around me._

 _"I love you." I told him lovingly. He rolled us over hovering above me._

 _"And I love you." He said pressing his lips to mine. "Until the day I die." With that he pressed one more loving kiss upon my mouth…_

I gasped and sat up in the bed. I had obviously been dreaming. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and my throat stung. Why couldn't things be easy? I stood from the bed and for the first time I realised she had taken me to Jon's old room. My bottom lip quivered as tears threatened to spill some more. I couldn't take it. I ran out of the room and down the corridor, not stopping to look where I was going. I banged into something, or someone, and practically flew backwards and onto the hard floor.

I groaned opening my eyes. Theon Lovejoy. He looked down on me in what I can only describe as an annoyed expression. I stood myself and brushed my hair back. It was longer now and reached my shoulders. "I'm sorry." I whispered. His expression didn't change. "I didn't mean to bump into you." It was strange being this way with him. Usually I was telling him off for things he had done. His expression faltered slightly and soon the annoyance was all but wiped away from his face.

"How come you are back?" he asked lightly but I could sense some amusement. He was always a one that got enjoyment out of others misery.

"I wanted to." I replied. Surprisingly he didn't press me any further. We just kind of looked at each other.

"You look like you could use a drink." He smirked. I looked at him wide eyed. I didn't reply which just made his smirk grow. "Come on. Let's get a drink." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor.

* * *

 **Briar**

"I should go and see if my sister is awake yet."

"Briar, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Robb said, grabbing my arm and forcefully dragging me back onto the bed. "It's late and you need to sleep. You can check on her in the morning if you are still feeling worried about her." I sighed knowing he was right. I did need to sleep and it was only until morning. I got back into the bed and curled up next to Robb where we both fell asleep.

I however woke up again during the night. I think it must have been nerves because all I kept thinking about was what if I messed up tomorrow. I couldn't mess up… I was getting married. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fall back asleep. I looked at Robb, who was fast asleep, before carefully extracting myself from the bed. I wrapped my robe around myself then left the room and headed to where my sister was at.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I opened it trying to stay silent. She must still be asleep. Yet when I opened the door and peeked inside, the room was empty. I frowned. Where was she? I didn't fancy going on a search for her so I went back to my room hoping she only went for a walk. I knew she wouldn't do anything too drastic, that wasn't like her.

I slipped out my robe and got back in bed. "And where were you?" I heard Robb say, though it was muffled from his face been on the pillow. He placed his arms under his face and looked at me.

"I just went to see if she was okay."

"And was she?"

"She wasn't there." I grumbled. "She probably just woke up and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. She used to do that when she was younger."

"That can be dangerous." Robb remarked.

"She'll be fine. The worst thing that can happen is she bumps into Theon." Robb rolled his eyes and kind of rubbed his face on his arms before looking back at me.

"How are you feeling? About tomorrow."

"Fine. Excited." I said. I left out the part where I was scared and a complete and utter wreck inside. "What about you?" His smile was answer enough. I bent down and kissed him for a few seconds before lying down properly. He rolled on his back and opened his arms. I accepted that invitation happily.

"I can't wait to make love to you." He mumbled heavily making me blush. It was something I was looking forward to but at the same time it terrified me. I shifted slightly before rolling over so my back was facing him. He rolled over too and got into our usual position when we were in bed. Him behind me with his arms wrapped around my body holding me close. It wasn't long until I fell back asleep.

When I next woke up I was alone in bed. Robb did that sometimes. Left early in the morning to get things done. I gave a huge yawn while stretching. I got dressed in a dark blue dress, pulled my hair into a thick braid and let it hang over my left shoulder. I quickly got something to eat and spent most of the day making sure everything was correct and ready for the wedding tomorrow.

Through-out the entire day I kept my eyes open and on the lookout for my sister but I couldn't find her. When it got dark and I still hadn't seen her I got worried. I grabbed the dress that I had asked to be made this morning and left for my sister's chambers. Or well Jon's. I knocked on the door and I heard shuffling from the other side. The door was finally opened and I sighed I relief seeing Natalia.

"Where have you been?" I asked annoyance as I walked in. She shrugged her shoulders. "Natalia! I have been looking for you all day. I was worried." I heard her sigh.

"I was just clearing my head." She muttered.

"Who were you with?" I asked suspiciously.

"No-one. Just a friend."

"Who?"

"Briar, it was just a friend. Leave it." I could tell by her voice she was getting angry and an angry Natalia is not something I ever like to see. I especially didn't want to fall out with my sister the night before my wedding. I handed her the dress. "What's this?"

"Your dress for the wedding." I told her with a smile once I saw her start to smile. She stood up and held it open to have a proper look.

"It's beautiful." She gushed and pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted you to have something new to wear for the wedding. Besides, it's my favourite colour."

"Pink." She laughed. I knew her favourite colour was actually red so I had asked to have some red stitched onto the dress in some places. It was thinner than most dresses we wear here considering the weather. It had one sleeve which was rather thick and just went over the shoulder and it tightened around the waist before flowing down to the ground. All of that was pink. There were red swirls stitched onto the bodice of the dress giving it a nice effect. There was also a dark pink shawl to go with it. "I can't wait to wear it and I can't wait to see what you will look like in your wedding dress."

"Thanks." I laughed embarrassed. I was still terribly nervous.

"Go find Robb." She told me. "It is your last night before you officially become Briar Stark." I liked the way that sounded. I hugged my sister good night and made my way to find my soon-to-be husband. He was already in our chambers. He smiled at me as I walked in.

"Hi." I breathed. He walked up to me and pressed his lips against mine. Our kiss intensified and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Robb."

"Hmm?" I didn't managed to answer him straight away because he caught my mouth in another fire burning kiss.

"Are you staying here tonight or not?"

"Of course. I don't care. I don't think I could sleep if you weren't next to me." He told me creating a horrible blush to cover my cheeks. He laughed softly making me slap his arm. "You're adorable."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are… and don't argue with me." I pouted causing him to laugh at me once more. "I love you."

"I love you more." I quickly kissed him before he could speak. He had a thing for having the last word. Seriously, I think it is an illness. Even now he is mumbling into my mouth as we kiss that he loves me more. He needs help, I thought grumpily to myself. I suddenly squealed as he picked me up and chucked me on the bed. He smirked and climbed on top of me causing my heartbeat to increase. His look sent chills up my spine and made me thankful yet fearful all at the same time.


	10. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hi, sorry if you thought it was a chapter. It's not. I just thought I should let you know that I am thinking about quitting this story because I don't really know if anyone is interested in it. However, I am willing to do another GOT's story because I do love Joffrey despite being a dick sometimes. If anyone is interested let me know and I will write one. It will be focused on simply Joffrey and not all the other characters.

Review and let me know please. **:)**


	11. Emotions

**Warning:** Sexual Content

This is just a filler chapter. Sorry guys.

Please Review!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Emotions**

Briar looked at herself within the mirror. She looked at her reflection with anger. She wanted to be perfect yet she didn't feel as though she was. Robb deserved to have perfect, a perfect wife, yet he was receiving her. She didn't know what she was meant to do. All her life she had dreamt of her wedding day, dreaming of marrying the man she loved but she never once thought she would be having these thoughts on the morning of her wedding day. She sighed in annoyance. She closed her eyes for a brief moment hoping to the gods that it would all leave her by the time she opened them again. She didn't like what she was seeing reflected back at her.

She didn't see a lovely pretty young girl fit to be married to someone like Robb Stark. He was so much better than her so she couldn't see, couldn't fathom even, why he had asked her to marry him. Why he even wanted to be with her in the first place. "Why does he love me?" she wondered aloud, not expecting a reply.

"Because you are you." a voice she instantly recognised said behind her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw her sister stood behind her though the mirror. She didn't even hear her sister open the door. Or walk over to her. She must have been too deep into her thoughts. "He does and you know he does. You're just scared, it is natural. Remember what mother told us - how she felt the morning of her wedding."

"It was an arranged marriage."

"Even still." Natalia said unconcerned, a smile gracing her lips. "They loved each other before they knew about the arrangement. They had known each other beforehand and _then_ were told about it. It doesn't count does it?" Natalia's smile turned teasing. Briar sighed and eventually shook her head. "Of course it doesn't. Mother told us how nervous she felt, petrified even, the day of her marriage. She didn't feel good enough; not worthy to be marrying father. And do you remember what else she said?"

"No." Briar whispered. "What did she say?"

"That as soon as she saw his face when she walked to him with her father it all went away." Natalia moved closer to her sister, placing her hands onto her shoulders to look her in the eyes properly. "She said she saw in his eyes only love and devotion. And when they stood side by side he whispered into her ear how beautiful she looked and how he was the luckiest man in the world. Although she did tell us she didn't need him to say it, the look in his eyes and the smile on his face said it all." Briar grinned as she recalled the conversation. "And when Robb sees you... you won't need him to say anything either." With that Natalia pulled her sister in for a hug. "You're beautiful."

"Nat, I'm glad you're here." And so was she. Even though she felt miserable and lonely she was glad she was here. Even if it was at a price. The door opened and the two girls turned to see their father stood in the doorway. He smiled at them softly murmuring about how beautiful his youngest daughter looked. "Father? Were you ever disappointed that you were never graced with a son?"

"I will not lie to you girls, yes I was." their father said in his deep voice. "At the beginning but not now. Not after seeing how you have grown into fine young ladies; even if one does decide to run off and cut off her hair."

"Daddy!" Natalia whined. Her father laughed pulling her into a tight hug.

"You are back now, that is all that matters." Natalia sighed sadly. "Now come, I have a daughter I have to give away." He held his daughters as they left the room and made their way to the Godswood where everyone was gathered, along with Robb. Briar held her father's arm tightly as they made their way towards Robb, and when he turned around she realised that Natalia was right. She didn't need him to say anything. The ceremony passed by in a blur and by the time Briar thought she had come back into reality they were in the grand hall for the feast. And she was now Mrs Robb Stark. Future Lady Stark of Winterfell. Briar Stark.

She grinned happily to herself as she sipped her wine. She looked to her left to look at her husband. She internally squealed when she said that in her head. She was feeling really giddy and it wasn't anything to do with the wine. "Mrs Stark, would you care for this dance?" Robb said to her with a grin that matched her own. Wide and full of excitement and happiness. It was time for their first dance. She accepted his hand and he led her down away from the high table. It was to be just them alone dancing for the first song. "I don't think I truly believe it."

"Believe what?" she breathed looking up at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist before they finally started to move to the music.

"That you are my wife." he replied. "I can call you that now - wife." Briar giggled and Robb smiled at the sound.

"I know what you mean, I can now call you my husband and that is more than anything I could have wished for." Robb smiled softly at her before bending his head a little, with a very gently brush of his lips against hers. He felt as though if he kissed her properly his feelings would kick into overdrive and he would do something he would regret; like taking her here in front of all these witnesses. No, he would wait until tonight. Finally their dance was over but they stayed to dance some more as others got up to dance also. Briar noticed, with a frown, Natalia was dancing with Theon.

"I never did thank you for last night." Natalia said quietly. Theon looked down to her with a frown before a little smile played around his lips.

"Or maybe it is I who should be thanking you for the wonderful evening." he smirked making her roll her eyes. He pulled her in closer, bending his head down so it was next to her ear before whispering. "Perhaps we skip the night a little earlier than we both had planned?" She closed her eyes briefly. Mind whirling, thoughts crashing... **I miss Jon.** That was the only thing she could think of but she nodded her head to Theon's question anyways. Briar looked back to Robb who was looking at her curiously.

"There is something going on. Natalia hates Theon with a passion, why is she dancing with him?"

"Maybe he offered and she didn't want to be rude and decline." Robb offered making his new wife scoff.

"She has done it before." Robb sighed.

"Can we enjoy the rest of the night without worrying about Natalia and Theon?" he questioned. "Tomorrow you can worry all you like but not tonight." She sighed but nodded her head, realising he was right. Not tonight. They finished their dance and went back up to the table to get something to eat. The sudden thought of what was going to happen tonight pushed its way into the young girls mind. She was extremely nervous yet excited; full of anticipation. She knew Robb was as pure as she was when it came to this. He had told her so and she believed him.

Not to mention Theon constantly teased him about it. Saying he wasn't real man.

She smirked. Well he would be tonight. **So take that Theon Greyjoy.** She looked back at he sister to see her sat with Theon. And they looked too close for her liking but she banished it from her mind for the time being. Not tonight. Soon enough the time had come. The wedding night. That was an adventure of its own. An adventure of the unknown right now and really, who likes the unknown? If someone says they do they are liars. Complete liars. It may thrill them for a few seconds but then like everyone else they get frightened.

Before she knew it she was alone with Robb in his chambers. They stood awkwardly looking at each other, their gazes sometimes switching to something in the room. Most of the time it was the bed. Robb finally seemed to snap out of whatever it was that was plaguing his mind and approached the nervous dark haired girl. He slowly moved behind her to undo the laces at the back of the dress, letting it pool down at her feet. She stepped out of it nervously before turning round. He then proceeded to help her out of everything else that was adorning her body until she was as naked as the day she was born.

He gently grabbed her face with his hands, pulling her in for a kiss. All the fantasies she had had about him were finally about to become reality. And she was ready for it to happen. She raised her hands, which were shaking slightly, to his shoulder before slowly helping him undress too. Soon they were both stood naked in front of each other and she let her eyes freely roam his body just as he did with her. His thoughts were mainly on the line of thinking that she was beautiful. His eyes lingered on her chest slightly longer than anywhere else.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him then brought her in for a bruising kiss. Her hands found their way into his curly hair immediately as his made their way to her behind for a few seconds before his hands wandered freely over her body, caressing every inch of it. He pushed her back, walking her to the bed. He lifted her slightly to place her properly on the bed then proceeded to crawl on after her; on top of her. They resumed kissing as he massaged her breasts with his strong hands. They moved to her stomach, stroking the soft skin, before they finally moved lower.

He gently stroked her, readying her for what was about to happen. The more he touched her the more she felt like she was slipping away into a land of pure pleasure. She moved her hands to touch him too but his hand shot out to stop her. "Not this time." he mumbled. He didn't think he would last long if she started to pleasure him at this point in time. "Next time." She simply nodded her head in reply. He stopped what he was doing and positioned himself. He looked into her eyes before thrusting into her.

She gasped in pain. Robb grabbed both her hands in his, holding them above her head. She squeezed them tight closing her eyes. He waited, impatiently, for her to adjust to the new sensation of him inside of her. Eventually she finally opened her eyes. Their eyes locked and she finally nodded her head jerkily. Robb silently breathed a sigh of relief before he slowly pulled out of her before thrusting back in. It took a few more times before she finally started to get over the pain and the pleasure to take over her.

He let go of her hands, dropping his head into the crook of her neck. Her hands wrapped themselves around him, bringing him in closer. Her head turned to the side as she gasped. Robb attached himself to her neck, kissing it and licking it. His thrusts sped up making her gasp once more. "Robb." she moaned. Robb bit his lip from hearing her moan his name. He went fast once more and his thrusts became slightly harder. They both moaned. It was a new experience, a new feeling, for the both of them alike and they were happy that they were sharing it together. Glad they were each others first and lasts. It made it even the more special.

Robb leaned up on his hands so he was able to look down upon her. He felt like he wanted to see her face, see it contort it pleasure. Their eyes connected. He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and neither would she. And he was right. Soon after they both reached their peak and called, or more like gasped, each others names as they came. Robb, panting, fell down on top of her. His hot steamy breath hitting her neck. He stayed there for a few minutes before he finally rolled himself off and to her side. Briar turned her head to look at him with a small shy smile.

He bent forward and captured her mouth in a kiss that was full of promise. They soon broke apart just staring at each other and in that moment they were glad that they had each other for no body else could compare.

* * *

Jon sat upon his bed with the letter clutched in his hand. He didn't know what to do, what he wanted to do. Scream, cry, fight, trash up the room in anger or go after her. The last one he knew was impossible. How could he go after her? There was no way that he could. He couldn't leave. He closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to cry. He couldn't allow himself to cry in case someone walked in. Besides, he had training soon and he was sure the others would be able to tell he had previously been crying and where would that land him? No where good.

He read through the letter one more time.

 _Dear Jon,_

 _I want to start out by saying how sorry I am for leaving but I felt like I had no other choice._

 _I love you with all my heart but I know now that I can't be with you in the way that I always dreamed about. Married with beautiful children that would hopefully take after you. You don't know how much this breaks my heart to do this. And yet I have. We can't have a life together while you are at the wall. Even you know that. I will never forget you. You will always be in my heart and thoughts day and night until the day I die._

 _I hope you grow to forgive me in time but I know what I did was terrible. I am so terribly sorry._

 _I love you,_

 _Forever and Always,_

 _Natalia_

He clutched the paper so tight in his hand it scrunched. He took a deep breath before shoving the letter under his pillow. He ran his hands over his face desperate not to cry. She was gone. And that was all there was to it.

Natalia left Theon's room as quietly as she could. "Why are you leaving his room?" she heard. She jumped and spun around to see her sister.

"What are you doing up?" she questioned nervously. "Shouldn't you still be in bed with Robb?" Briar scowled at her sister without saying anything. Natalia jerked her head as though telling her sister to follow her. They went to Jon's old room.

"Have you been sleeping with Theon?" Briar snapped as the door was shut behind them. Natalia spun around and gaped.

"No I have not!" she snapped. "I just, okay so stuff has happened but we haven't had sex." She slumped down on the chair. "I was upset and lonely and he comforted me that was all. I was trying to get over Jon but it didn't work. Every time he touched me all I thought of was Jon. Every time he kissed me all I thought of was Jon. I couldn't bear the thought of sleeping with him. With anyone that wasn't... him." Briar saw the look on her sister's face as though something dawned to her. As though she had been hidden away in darkness and she had just caught a glimpse at the light. "I am such an idiot."

"Yes you are, but why this time?" Ignoring the jab Natalia carried on speaking.

"It doesn't matter does it? Me not getting to marry Jon and have a family. The life I always wanted. None of that matters."

"How come?"

"If I marry someone else and have what I want I won't be happy. If it isn't with Jon I won't have a chance at being happy. So, oh no, I shouldn't have left. I should still be with Jon. I need to go. I need to leave." Natalia sprung up from her chair, quickly gathering her things and packing.

"Natalia-"

"Please don't try and stop me on this." Natalia cut her off. "I need to go back."

"I wasn't going to!" Briar said, mock angry. "I was going to wish you good luck." Natalia smiled before bringing her into a hug.

* * *

Joffrey paced around his room in frustration. It had been four days. Four days and he still hadn't managed to find Lily. When he had gone to the gardens to speak with her she had not been there. He tried to be nice and gave her time to herself the day after but the third day he had decided she had had enough time and he was going to see her. He had gone to her chambers but she wasn't there and she also wasn't in the gardens. He had sent the Hound out looking for her but he came back empty handed. To say he was angry would have been an understatement. She was avoiding him and he didn't like it.

He had sent the Hound out once again with hopes he would not fail this time. He stopped pacing around his room and sat down at the table that was placed to the right of the bed. He poured himself some much needed wine and took a large gulp. There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" he yelled. The door opened showing the Hound and in followed Lily who was looking at the ground. "Leave me and Lily alone." The Hound inclined his head before departing leaving the two youngsters in silence. Lily knew she was in trouble. Trouble for avoiding the Prince but she wanted some time alone to think.

She shifted nervously as Joffrey looked at her unblinkingly. She didn't dare look up, she was scared as to what she might see. Joffrey slowly stood from his seat and approached the nervous girl. He kept walking until he was right in front of her. He gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Tell me, where have you been these past three days?" he inquired softly. She felt that him speaking to her like this when he was clearly angry was worse than him yelling. Mainly because she didn't know what he was going to do.

"I... I was just... um, walking-"

"For three days?" he sneered. She felt her body start to shake.

"I needed to think." she mumbled.

"About what, my love?" he asked, raising his hand to stroke her hair. "Tell me."

"Everything." He gave her an impatient look. "Mainly about you." Joffrey hummed looking up to the ceiling before back at Lily. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And what, pray tell, were your thoughts about me?" He kissed her cheek lovingly. She felt this was all a trap. He wanted her to relax and drop her guard. However, she had no choice but to tell him. So she dropped her eyes to his chest and whispered her reply.

"Whether or not you truly love me."

"Whether or not I-" Joffrey stopped speaking before laughing softly to himself. He shook his head before taking a deep breath. He pulled Lily even closer to him as he lowered his mouth to her ear. "Why would you think I don't love you, hmm? Is this all due to what happened the other night?" Her silence was answer enough. "Lily, don't you dare ever question my feelings for you. Not ever." Sadly, her anger got the better of her. She pulled herself out of his arms and stepped back.

"How could I not? You are betrothed to Sansa, my best friend. You are going to marry her. You can't bear to be seen near me in public!" she snapped. Joffrey stilled in anger. He didn't like being yelled at. Especially not by her. "You only act as though you care for me in private. I will not be with someone if they are going to hide me away!" She squeaked when suddenly she was grabbed and pinned to the wall. Joffrey's face mere inches from her own with fire in his eyes.

"Don't you dare ever speak to me like that. Ever!" he snarled. "Do you understand me?" Lily jerkily nodded her head. "This is the way we are Lilian, get used to it." Tears pooled in her eyes and she turned her head away from him. Joffrey stepped closer so their bodies were flush against each other. "It is only temporary."

"I don't understand." She cried softly, a tear falling down her cheek. Joffrey grabbed her face making her look at him. She sniffed sadly.

"I will marry you and you will be my queen." He said strongly. "Nothing will change that. As soon as I am king it will be announced and arrangements will be made. I want us to be married shortly after my coronation."

"But you don't know when you will be king Joffrey." Lily breathed. "What if takes a few more years. Am I going to be hidden for that long?"

"Trust me darling, I am sure it won't take years." He replied. There was another silence that hung between them. "We need to discuss something however. Or more to the point I need to say something. Don't you ever do what you did again. Don't you ever ignore me and especially don't you _ever_ avoid me." His eyes lit up with strong emotion as he said this.

"Okay Joffrey, I'm sorry." She whispered with a sniff. Joffrey leant his forehead up against hers and closed his eyes.

"You frightened me." He said quietly as though he was telling her one of his biggest secrets. It was hard for him to admit this. "I was worried, I didn't know where you were. You won't be able to do this type of thing when we are married. You will need to be guarded at all times, my love." She just nodded her head.

"Joffrey?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me." He smiled having no problem with accepting. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as though they hadn't kissed each other in a lifetime and not just three days. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer whereas his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Their tongues met in a battle but obviously Joffrey won. No matter what it was he didn't like to be beaten.

He pushed her into the wall but this time it wasn't in anger. He broke the kiss just press his lips against her throat. Lily threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He felt himself growing hard but he knew he couldn't take her. He had to wait until their wedding night.

"We have to stop." He groaned. Lily shook her head, grabbing his face and bringing him into a kiss. Joffrey moaned into her mouth before eventually breaking the kiss panting. Lily gasped for breath before looking into his eyes. "When we are married I will make love to you. I promise." Lily smiled back at him in response. He pressed his lips once more against hers before pulling away from her. "Come, let us spend the rest of the night together. Just you and me."

And Lily couldn't smile big enough.


End file.
